Equestria Ninja Girls: Forgotten Friendship
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: When Sunset Shimmer discovers the Rainbooms and the students have lost their good memories of her, she and Fugitoid must enlist the help of some unexpected allies to recover those lost memories before they're gone forever, and Sunset will forever be remembered as a bad girl. And they must succeed for another enemy has returned to exact his revenge on their ninja friends.
1. Friend Today Enemy Tomorrow

**(Hey, guys. Got my next Equestria Ninja Girls fic for you that I completed at Fimifction and decided to add it here.)**

It was a beautiful morning at CHS, where the students were meeting up together like the close friends they were. In the hallway was Sunset Shimmer taking pictures of her fellow students who waved and posed for the camera. Accompanying her was her dear old friend Fugitoid who was now officially a teacher at CHS. As they wanted Sunset was mentally singing.

(We've Come So Far)

Sunset looked dismal as she remembered how things used to be for her before she made friends, until remembering how much better her life got when she changed her ways. Sunset and Fugitoid looked around the corner to see the rest of the Rainbooms waiting for her. The two went over, as Fugitoid took a picture of all the Rainbooms and Spike together.

More pictures had been taken of the Rainbooms over the course such as Twilight and Spike in the library with Twilight holding the book close to her face. Rainbow was on the soccer field kicking goals, until Pinkie Pie jumped onto her back making her fall. In one classroom, Rarity was mending Applejack's hat giving it a few touch ups, which Applejack didn't mind. Outside school, Fluttershy was with Sunset and her animal friends. The shy girl gave Angel Bunny to Sunset, and the bunny nuzzled with her.

After their group shot was taken, Fugitoid waved bye to his friends before heading back to his classroom to go over some things. The Rainbooms however went to the yearbook club room to work on the pictures they had taken.

Sunset Shimmer once again reminisced about her defeat at the Fall Formal, and how Princess Twilight and the Rainbooms accepted her. The defeat of the sirens, where Sunset was finally accepted as one of them. There was the Friendship Games where Sunset showed human Twilight Sparkle the truth about Friendship and accepted her. Then at Camp Everfree where they obtained the geodes which gave them their magic powers.

The biggest memories she held close was when she and the girls went to New York City and met their friends the Ninja Turtles. Learning under their tutelage to become ninjas, the girls faced many dangers from mutants, aliens, and evil ninjas. In space was when they first met Fugitoid and with his help were able to save their planet from the Triceratons. She remembered the time they fought the Super Shredder and defeated him to avenge the death of their departed sensei Master Splinter. And her latest memories was their school trip to New York where they fought side by side their turtle friends while showing Abacus Cinch the error of her ways, along with stopping an alternate dimension's version of Krang and Shredder from conquering their world with the help of their new friends Bebop and Rocksteady.

The girls were helping to put together the yearbook for this year by printing up several pages of the students, and even the faculty with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Cranky Doodle, Cheerilee, and Professor Honeycutt in a group shot.

Sunset looked around seeing how well the girls were doing in making the yearbook come together, and smiled. She was so caught up in things, she bumped into somebody causing them both to fall to the floor. Sunset saw she bumped into a girl wearing sneakers, pale blue jeans, and a tan and light brown striped sweater. Her eyes were grayish tangelo, and her hair was moderate aquamarine, "Excuse me." the girl said, while rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in." Sunset apologized.

"I've been here for a while." she answered dryly.

"I didn't realize." Sunset said in surprise.

"I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song." the girl told her. Sunset blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Ain't she a quiet one?" Applejack said softly to the girls.

"Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy.

"We do? Who?" the girl asked curiously, while Rainbow and A.J playfully rolled their eyes.

Sunset spoke to the girl who got up, "I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help."

"I'm Wallflower Blush." the girl told Sunset as if she were reminding her.

"Nice to meet you." Sunset greeted.

"I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year." Wallflower told Sunset as if it were obvious.

"Oh! Um..." Sunset started feeling awkward.

"We met in ninth-grade English." Wallflower continued sounding annoyed.

"And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish." Sunset said to avoid the awkwardness.

"Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives." she handed Sunset some forms.

The girls gathered around looking excited, as Sunset started to read some of the voting results, ""Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me!" Sunset cheered, while secretly wishing Fugitoid was in the picture with them as well as some other friends.

"I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken!" Pinkie hugged them all, "In yearbook form! The people have spoken!"

Twilight looked at one of the voting results, "Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not!" she laughed while trying to hide inner jealousy.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius." Fluttershy comforted her.

"Besides, the Professor's probably already accomplished that." Spike put in.

"I feel so much better." Twilight replied sarcastically.

"Besides, it's just the yearbook." Rainbow added, causing the girls to gasp in shock.

"Just the yearbook?!" Sunset asked feeling insulted.

"Now ya gone and done it!" Applejack groaned to Rainbow Dash.

Sunset explained, "The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook."

"Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps!" Rainbow gagged, as she opened and closed a book to emphasize her point.

Rarity began thinking, "Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable."

Pinkie cheered, "Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes," she whispered to Fluttershy, "The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred!" Fluttershy responded with a repulsed expression.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and who should enter but Trixie Lulamoon, "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately!"

"Unfortunately for me, that's me," Sunset sighed, "What so you want, Trixie?"

Trixie took the voting results and skimmed through them, "Ha! Just as I suspected! I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself!" the stage magician girl demanded.

"How should I put this? You didn't win "Greatest and Most Powerful" because it wasn't one of the Superlatives." Sunset broke it to her.

"Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Meanie", but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year." Trixie countered, while showing her a past yearbook featuring bad Sunset Shimmer trying to get a camera out of her face.

"That was different," Applejack replied, "The whole school voted for her." Sunset Shimmer cringed.

"She was soooooooo mean." Pinkie added, which wasn't doing well for Sunset's morale.

Twilight went to Sunset to comfort her, "Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way." she tossed the freshman yearbook away, as it was picked up by another.

Sunset smiled, "Thanks," she turned to Trixie, "We're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative. Sorry."

"Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer!" Trixie promised, "When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit!" she threw a smoke bomb to the floor. Everyone coughed, and when it cleared they saw Trixie struggling to open the door.

"Allow me. We were actually on our way out." Sunset said, as she unlocked the door.

"Hmph!' Trixie stuck her head up and left.

The girls giggled, as they each left the room leaving Wallflower Blush in the far back like she wasn't even there, "I'll just finish up..."

Sunset popped back to the room, "Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights." she turned the lights off not even remembering Wallflower was in there.

"...In the dark." Wallflower sighed.

* * *

After school, Sunset Shimmer and Fugitoid were walking home, "So how was the rest of your classes, Fugitoid?" Sunset asked.

"Not bad at all. Granted I cannot understand how so many students are doing 'average' work in my lessons." the Fugitoid said, with his eyes giving off a dry look.

"Well, not every student is fluent in science." Sunset reminded him

"So true. So how is the yearbook coming along?" he asked.

"It's going great. All the votes have been tallied. The girls and I have been named Best Friends group." Sunset explained.

"That's wonderful for you girls." Fugitoid congratulated them.

"Thanks. And we're all going to the beach tomorrow for another group shot. And you're welcomed to come." she invited.

"Thank you. And it's an excellent opportunity to observe Earth marine life with my new waterproof body." Fugitoid said, as the two walked home laughing.

That night at Sunset's place, inside her room, Fugitoid was was already in hibernate mode recharging. Upon her bed, Sunset was writing a message to Princess Twilight in her journal, _"Dear Princess Twilight, I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I were voted "Best Friends" in the yearbook today. After all, if you hadn't forgiven me, I'd still be the arrogant student I was when I left Equestria. You gave me the second chance I didn't deserve, and I'll never forget it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

As Sunset was busy writing away in her journal, she didn't see several streams of magical energy flying through the air all around town. They all gathered around CHS, before being assimilated somewhere in the forest section in the back of the school.

The next day, Sunset who was still asleep suddenly sniffed the air and woke up, "What's that aroma?" she followed the smell out of her room which led her to her kitchen.

In the kitchen was Fugitoid who had something cooking on the stove, while he was mixing batter into a bowl. He looked at the cookbook before him, and spoke to himself, "Let's see... to make golden fluffy pancakes, needs flour, milk, and eggs. Mix thoroughly. Then, for golden yet moist potatoes, brown evenly. Oh, this'll be some yummy slop!" he said all giddy.

"Is something burning?" Sunset asked, as she walked over.

Fugitoid spoke to her excitedly, "Good morning, Sunset Shimmer. Sleep well?"

"Oh! Good morning, Professor," she noticed what he was doing, "You're making me breakfast?"

"Yep. I figured I could use the practice since I no longer have the think-a-food machine anymore. Hope you like pancakes."

Sunset smiled and blushed, "Aw! You're so sweet."

"Well, I felt I should give something back since you've given me a home here." he answered.

"No problem." Sunset said, as she went to the table to wait.

Soon enough Fugitoid sat down a plate in front of her. On the plate were three golden brown flapjacks with some blueberries on one side, and hash browns on the other side, "Breakfast is served." he said.

"Wow. It all looks great," Sunset began, as she poured some maple syrup on the flapjacks and took a bite, "It tastes just as good too."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Fugitoid said happily.

"You know if you wanna learn more about cooking, you should talk to Pinkie Pie." Sunset suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now eat up. We got a big day ahead of us." he reminded Sunset who continued to eat.

* * *

Later on, Sunset Shimmer and Fugitoid had arrived at the beach where a lot of people were gathered and having fun. Sunset sighed as a breeze blew past her, "Mm, this is a perfect day to be at the beach. Well, I'm gonna go get changed. Wait here, Fuge."

"No problem," Fugitoid answered, as Sunset went to one of the changing rooms, "I think it's time I got changed myself." he said to himself.

Sunset came back to the spot wearing her swimwear, and suddenly stopped and saw Fugitoid standing before her wearing swim trunks that were yellow with palm tree designs, "Professor? Why're you wearing trunks?"

"Well, if I'm going to be at the beach I might as well look the part," he explained, "Why does it look bad?" he wondered in concern.

Sunset giggled, "Not at all. You look good."

"Thank you," Fugitoid said, as he looked down at the beach seeing the Rainbooms, "Ah, there are the girls now. Why don't you go over? I'm going to check the snack bar and see what they have for you and the girls."

"Thanks, Fuge," Sunset said, as she hurried down to the Rainbooms, and saw a flying drone with a built in camera that was taking pictures of the girls. She hurried over, "Oh. Twilight, you got the Selfie Sensor working?" she posed for it, but the drone didn't snap a picture of her. Rather it flew to the Rainbooms and hid behind Twilight as if it were scared of Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer noticed the girls were looking at her concerned and confused, "O... kay. So, who's ready to take a "Best Friends" picture?" she asked only to receive no response, just more awkward looks, "Uh-oh. What did I do?" she asked rhetorically thinking this was some joke. The girls just looked at each other in confusion. Sunset not understanding the awkwardness between them tried to make another suggestion, "Should we do it now, or... did you wanna swim first? How's the water?"

"Sunset Shimmer? Askin' to be in our "Best Friends" picture? Heh. Now I've heard it all." Applejack said rudely.

"Am I missing the joke here?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend." Rarity answered completely brushing her off.

"And it's not funny!" Fluttershy added, while cowering behind Applejack.

"Because you aren't nice." Rainbow Dash accused.

"And we ain't friends." Applejack put in.

"Wait. What?!" Sunset asked in shock.

"You got applesauce in your ears? I said, we ain't fr— Whoa!" Applejack gasped, as Sunset Shimmer grabbed Applejack's arm to read her mind.

What she saw was not pretty. She saw all the good times with her was completely erased from Aplejack's memory. She wasn't there with the girls at Camp Everfree to save it from a magic powered Gloriosa, when the girls welcomed Human Twilight to CHS or when she gave Human Twilight the pep talk after defeating Midnight Sparkle at the Friendship Games. She didn't see herself involved in helping the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings at the Battle of the Bands, or during the Slumber Party Pinkie held prior to that.

But even worse was when she saw was there was no memory of her during the events with their ninja friends in New York and Outer Space.

Sunset Shimmer released Applejack's arm and was scared, "It's like I've been... erased!"

 **(Uh-oh. Something's caused the Rainbooms to lose their good memories of Sunset and think she's still bad. Sunset's going to need helping in figuring out why, and help is what she's gonna get.)**


	2. Finding Answers

**(Welcome to the next part where Sunset enlists the help of some unexpected allies to solve the mystery of the Rainbooms forgotten memories.)**

Sunset just stood before her friends in total shock. Just yesterday they were close as anything, and suddenly today the Rainbooms are treating her like one of their enemies. And the cause of it is the Rainbooms had somehow forgotten she was a good person.

"This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up!" Sunset pleaded, until Pinkie punched her arm, "Ow!"

"Nope. You're awake," Pinkie pinched herself, "Ow! Me too!" She giggled.

Sunset turned to Rainbow Dash, "What about you?" she held Rainbow's arm to see her memories. She saw the memory of the motocross portion of the Friendship Games, where she fell off her bike as Rainbow and Indigo were riding by. What was meant to happen was Rainbow was supposed to have helped Sunset and give her a ride, but the memory of Sunset disappeared and Rainbow just continued the race.

Sunset snapped out of it seeing it wasn't just Applejack's memories of her that were gone, "No! Rainbow Dash, you saved me in that race!"

Rainbow pulled her arm back and asked in confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"I can see your memories, and I'm not in them!" Sunset answered.

"And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'?" Applejack asked skeptically.

"With this!" Sunset showed them her amulet.

"Oh, pfft! It's obviously a cheap knockoff of ours." Rarity responded rudely.

"We got them together. You were there, remember?" Sunset pleaded.

"Why is she still talking to us?" Fluttershy whispered to Applejack.

Sunset wasn't looking so hot right now, until Fugitoid approached, "Good morning, girls. And what a glorious morning it is for a day at the beach," he asked joyfully, before he stopped to see the girls were trying to keep their distance from Sunset Shimmer who in turn was nervous, "What's going on here? I'm sensing some hostility among us."

"It's nothing, Professor," Applejack began, "Sunset Shimmer's here just acting up as usual."

"Acting up?" Fugitoid asked in confusion, before the girl explained.

"Fugitoid, the girls don't remember all the good times we've had."

"Say what?" the robot asked.

"They all still think I'm a bad person."

"That's preposterous," Fugitoid said, before looking at the Rainbooms, "Girls, you can't possibly think Sunset Shimmer is such a bad person after all we've been through together."

"What're you talking about, Fugitoid?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Anything we've done didn't include her." Rainbow said.

Fugitoid was just as shocked as Sunset, "Are you serious? Who do you think it was who found my head when I crashed here on earth?"

"We found you, Professor, don't you remember?" Rarity asked.

" _You_ found me? It was Sunset Shimmer who founded me!" the robot answered.

Applejack spoke to Sunset sternly, "What've you done to the Professor?" she accused Sunset.

"He must be malfunctioning," Twilight said, as she approached him, "I better have a look at your memories."

Before she could lay a hand on him, Fugitoid swatted her hand away, much to Twilight's shock, "There is nothing wrong with my memories, Ms. Twilight."

Sunset had to try and reason again, "Pinkie Pie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands?"

"Ha!" Pinkie laughed, "The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me, "Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots."

"Like I'd ever say that." Applejack added.

"It really hurt my feelings." Pinkie pouted.

"And it wasn't very nice to the ducks, either." Fluttershy put in.

Fugitoid looked puzzled, "Hungry duck in snow boots? I don't get it."

"That was a long time ago," Sunset answered, "Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please..."

"I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the Games." Twilight answered, while looking glum about that memory being the only one that stuck with her.

"Oh, dear." Fugitoid said, knowing this was not looking good.

"Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?!" Sunset cried, before an idea came to mind, "Maybe not anyone. I'll be right back!" she ran off.

"Don't hurry back, darling!" Rarity answered.

Fugitoid gasped, "Rarity! How can you say something so uncouth to your friend?"

"We ain't friends with her, Fugitoid." Applejack reminded him.

"Rubbish! I don't believe it."

"Professor, why're you taking her side?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Because she is my friend! And one of the only ones who understood the mistake I made years ago!" Fugitoid snapped, before calming down, "I don't know what's happened to your memories, girls. But I intend to find out!" he promised, before following Sunset, much to the Rainbooms confusion.

* * *

Fugitoid went to Sunset who was sitting under the lifeguard deck with her journal out, "Sunset Shimmer, I know this looks bad, but there must be some logical explanation for all this."

"I hope so too," Sunset agreed, "But good news is Princess Twilight still remembers me and knows I'm a good person."

"That's a relief." Fugitoid sighed in relief.

"But I'm gonna have to go talk to her face to face. I got a feeling this is equestrian magic related."

"You think so?"

"I have my hunches. But we're gonna need some help, and I know just the group. I just hope they remember me." Sunset pulled out her phone and made a call.

Soon she got an answer, _"Hello?"_

"Leonardo, it's Sunset Shimmer. This is gonna sound crazy, but am I a nice person to you guys?"

 _"What? Why do you even have to ask? We're all friends with you."_

Susnet sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Listen I got a major crisis here and I could use your help."

 _"Sorry, but my bros and I are kinda in the middle of another Squirrelanoid infestation here in the sewers."_ As it turned out, Leo was on his T-Phone while fighting a Squrirrelanoid in the sewer, as his brothers were each dealing with a Squirrelanoid.

"I see." Sunset sighed.

 _"But don't worry, we'll be at CHS as soon as we're done."_ he promised.

"Ok. I'll text you the situation. See ya around." she hung up.

"Well?" Fugitoid asked.

"Leo and the others have their own problem to deal with now."

"So we're on our own?" Fugitoid asked in concern.

"I guess so," Sunset sighed, before another idea came to mind, "Or maybe not. Leo and the guys may be preoccupied, but there may be some other comrades who can help." she began making another call, much to Fugitoid's confusion.

* * *

Later the two were at the parking lot of CHS, and Sunset was back in her day clothes, while Fugitoid wasn't wearing trunks, "I hope they make it." Fugitoid said.

"So do I." Sunset agreed, until they saw a familiar white van pull into the parking lot. Out from the driver seat was a familiar warthog mutant, and popping out from the back was a familiar rhino mutant.

"Never fear, comrade Sunset! The Bebop and Rocksteady are here!" Rocksteady declared.

"Hey, Sun-Girl, Robo-Prof." Bebop greeted.

"Hello." Fugitoid greeted.

"Hearing you guys still remember me is such a relief." Sunset told them.

"How can we forget the friend who helped teach us Friendship is the Magic, da?" Rocksteady asked.

"So what's the dealio, Sunset? Rainbooms got amnesia or something?" Bebop asked.

"It's not your typical amnesia, Bebop. The girls still have their memories, but the good memories of me have been completely erased from their minds."

"They all still think she's a bad girl from long before." Fugitoid added.

"Whoa, that's some messed up stuff." Bebop said.

"I know, but Princess Twilight may be able to help, but I have to go back to Equestria. Think you guys can help me?" Sunset pleaded.

"Like you have to do the asking?" Rocksteady smiled.

Sunset smiled, "Thanks, you guys."

"So can you tell us how to get to Equestria?" Bebop asked.

"This way," Sunset brought them all to the statue in front of the school, "Right through here." she presented it.

"Portal to Equestria right here at school?" Rocksteady asked.

"That's right. It's from this portal I came from Equestria, as did Princess Twilight."

"Wow to the wow." Bebop gasped.

Sunset turned to Fugitoid, "Fugitoid, you better wait here in case something comes up."

"As you wish, Sunset Shimmer." Fugitoid saluted.

Sunset turned to the two mutants, "You two ready?"

"What's going to happen to us when we go through?" Bebop asked.

"I will assume my original unicorn form. And you two... Well, it's best you see for yourselves." Sunset said, as she went through the portal.

"Let's go, Rock." Bebop said, as he went through.

Rocksteady got on all fours and tried crawling through the portal, but almost got stuck until Fugitoid pushed him all the way in. Fugitoid looked at the portal and spoke, "Good luck, Sunset Shimmer."

Through the vortex, Sunset went through a spiraling path, with Bebop and Rocksteady following while clinging to each other squealing and roaring in fright.

* * *

In Princess Twilight's library, Princess Twilight and Spike were pacing in concern, until the mirror portal activated, and out came Sunset Shimmer trying to stand on two legs, "Twilight!" Sunset cheered, while starting to lose her balance.

"Sunset!" Twilight quickly caught her, as Sunset stood on all fours.

"Oops. I was trying to hug you." Sunset said sheepishly.

"So what's been happening?" Twilight asked.

"Before I talk, we may wanna back away from the portal." Sunset warned them.

"Why?" Spike asked, until they saw the portal glowing again.

"Move!" Sunset pushed Twilight and Spike away, as two figures came flying out of the portal and rolled across the floor before crashing into a table.

"What the?" Twilight gasped, as she and Spike saw getting up were two anthro ponies.

The first one was a brown coated scrawny earth pony with a purple mohawk styled mane and matching tail design. What stuck out was his attire which looked like part of a purple high tech suit with some light purple energy lines in his arms, and covering his eyes was a familiar visor. The second was a big gray coated muscular unicorn with the horn looking curved, along with a blonde tail. He wore a beige tank top, brown bandoliers, camouflage pants, spiked shoulder pads, and knuckle dusters that looked fused to his fists. Twilight noticed he had a familiar glass eye in his right socket.

"Owie." Bebop groaned.

"That was wild," Rocksteady groaned, until he looked himself over, "Oh, nyet! Comrade, look at us!"

Bebop gasped, "We've been turned into pony mutants! Well, at least it beats being a pig."

Rocksteady felt his muzzle in shock, "Bebop, I've lost horn!"

"You didn't lose it, Rock. Feel your head."

Rocksteady touched his forehead and found his horn, "Horn is now on forehead. And it feels thinner."

"You're a unicorn now, Rocksteady." Sunset answered.

"Unicorn? Like the magic kind?" he asked.

"Precisely."

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Twilight asked.

The two mutants saw the Princess and gasped, "Rock, ain't that the other Twilight from this world?"

"Da, this is Princess girl." Rocksteady recalled.

"What equine has wings and a horn?" Bebop asked in confusion.

"I'm an alicorn," Twilight explained, before speaking sternly, "You know it's been a long time since I last saw you two. And you weren't at all on the right side," the two mutants lowered their heads in guilt, before Twilight smiled, "But Sunset Shimmer messaged me about how you helped save the city along side the others. And for that, you both have my trust and friendship."

The two mutant perked up, as Bebop spoke, "Well, yeah. Fighting the good fight's a lot better than being bad."

"Da, is much more our thing." Rocksteady added.

"That's good to know." Spike said.

Rocksteady looked down at Spike, "Who is purple lizard boy here?"

"Lizard boy? I'm Spike the dragon. Remember, I kicked both your butts back at Coney Island." Spike reminded them.

The two looked at Spike again, as Rocksteady spoke, "You're that little pup?"

"That's right." Spike smirked.

"Huh, for a dragon I'd thought you'd be taller." Bebop said sounding disappointed.

"Hmph." Spike crossed his arms with wounded pride.

"All right, you guys. What's happening back at CHS?" Twilight asked.

Soon the group was walking the hall of the castle, as Sunset had told Twilight everything, "This is bad, Sunset. It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of."

"So what can we do?" Sunset asked in concern.

"I may not have the knowledge of what this could be. But I know somepony who might."

"And who's that?" Bebop asked.

"Princess Celestia." Sunset realized.

"Princess? Don't you mean Principal?" Bebop wondered.

"Not in this world." Sunset replied.

"Princess Celestia is one of the two monarchs of Equestria along side her sister Princess Luna." Twilight explained.

"And you think she may have answers?" Rocksteady inquired.

"It's our best shot." Twilight replied.

"Then we're going to Canterlot." Sunset said seriously.

* * *

Some time later in Canterlot, Twilight, Sunset, Bebop, and Rocksteady were walking towards the castle, "Man this pony world is something out of a kids book." Bebop said.

"Da. And ponies give us the oddest looks." Rocksteady added, while trying to ignore all the stares he and Bebop received.

"Don't worry, you two. They've only seen five mutant ponies, but it doesn't get any easier for them." Twilight explained, as they entered the castle.

As they walked the halls, Rocksteady looked at the castle's interior design, "It is beautiful."

"Yeah. Why couldn't Shredder have a better lair like this?" Bebop asked.

The four walked into the throne room where Celestia and Luna were waiting. As they walked, Rocksteady whispered to Bebop, "They look almost like Principal Sisters from High School."

Sunset spoke to her former mentor, "Princess Celestia, it's good to see you again."

Celestia came down and hugged her, "And it is good to see you too, Sunset Shimmer," she smiled at Twilight and spotted the two new ponies, "And I see you've brought some new friends as well."

"Yes. These two much like the turtles are also mutants, and much like me they were not so nice. But just like me they learned the meaning of friendship and now they're close friends. This is Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko."

"But we are better known as The Bebop and Rocksteady!" Rocksteady explained.

"That's us." Bebop agreed.

"Twilight did mention she tussled with two mutants during her first time to New York. Mutants that matched your appearances. A warthog and a rhinoceros?"

"Da, we is those mutants." Rocksteady confirmed.

"Princess, there's trouble happening at CHS, and we need your wisdom." Sunset told her former mentor who looked more than happy to help.

The sisters led Twilight, Sunset, Rocksteady, and Bebop through the hall, as the Princess of the Sun spoke, "I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends memories. But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world."

Luna continued, "Hmm. Indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked." Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other in confusion about what she said, while Sunset just giggled, much to Luna's confusion.

"Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot. Heh-heh." Sunset explained.

"This "faculty lot" you speak of sounds like a place of great power." Luna pondered.

"Yeah. If ya like having authority over parking spots." Bebop whispered to Rocksteady who chuckled.

"The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library." Celestia explained.

"Well, then let's bounce on over to that library." Bebop suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Twilight agreed, while sounding excited.

* * *

Later the group was walking up to the Canterlot library, and passed a pegasus guard with a familiar blue colored mane. As Sunset passed him, she stopped and looked back in shock before catching up with the others, "What was the hold up back there?" Bebop asked.

"Sorry, it's just that pony reminded me of someone back at CHS." Sunset answered.

Rocksteady looked back and studied his appearance, "Oh, he looks a lot like guitar playing pretty boy?"

"Yeah." Sunset replied sheepishly.

The group looked around the library seeing how big it was, "Dang, this is some library," Bebop began, "Probably bigger than New York's."

"There's over a million books in here." Sunset said in worry.

"I wish!" Twilight answered in excitement, "But don't worry. You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof," they suddenly saw the alicorn sisters going off somewhere, "Where are you going, Princess Celesta?"

"To the restricted section." she answered.

At the sound of that, Twilight began hyperventilating, "There's a... a reh... a reh... a reh..."

"Breathe, Twilight." Sunset told her.

"Yeah, girl. Don't give yourself a heart attack." Bebop chuckled, as the group followed the sisters.

They watched Celestia and Luna walk up to a bookshelf, and used their magic to pull a book out each labeled with their cutie marks. This in turn caused a secret passage way to open up. Twilight's jaw dropped in shock, as Rocksteady closed it for her.

"So much for you knowing this place like the back of your hoof, huh?" Bebop joked to Twilight who scowled.

They followed the alicorn sisters down a chamber, as Bebop spoke, "Whoo, this is some pretty super secret stuff, eh, Princess C?"

Princess Clestia answered, "Well, there are some things we can't let just anypony know exists."

The Princess sisters opened a pair of doors and inside was a chamber loaded with even more books than in the library itself, "Sweet Anastasia's ghost!" Rocksteady gasped.

"Dang that's a lot of hard covers." Bebop looked around.

Twilight being the total bookworm was just as surprised, "Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts!" she gasped, "I just... I thought...! I can't...!" she began wheezing.

Rocksteady turned to Sunset and Bebop while rolling his finger at the side of his head, "Princess Pony's noggin went bye-bye."

"You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff?" Sunset teased.

Twilight pleaded desperately with her, "Don't take this away from me!"

"Better let her have it, Sunset." Bebop warned her, and they chuckled.

"I should warn you, however. The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained." Celestia motioned to an old outdated mechanical catalog that just fell apart.

"You ponies got to get up to date in modern technology." Bebop told them.

"Guess we'll have to read everything! C'mon!" Twilight cheered as she startd checking out several books, "No way! Can you believe they have Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One? You heard me! Thirty-One! Sunset, that's when it gets goooooooood!" she let out a gasp at more books, "Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh, my goodness! I can't! I just can't!"

Sunset and Princess Celestia laughed at Twilight's behavior, as Bebop spoke, "Well, we might as well get started too."

"Da. Sooner we get started the sooner we find answers." Rocksteady agreed, as they went to help.

* * *

The two ponies and their mutant comrades were checking out book after book for any hint that could explain the Rainbooms forgotten memories. As they searched, Twilight was teaching Rocksteady how to use his magic to levitate books. At first the big mutant unicorn was struggling, but Twilight helped him calm his nerves and relax. Rocksteady tried again as his horn glowed with a gray magical aura and he successfully levitated a book over much to his success, and Twilight's pride.

Hours had passed, and Sunset was sitting at the desk yawning before closing one of the books, "Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal? I do. Know that. Now." she said dryly.

"Your former leaders came up with the most whacked up laws." Bebop said, as he was kicking back against a wall while surrounded by books.

Rocksteady who lifted his head up from the table with a book on his head spoke, "I feel like I'm back in high school. The worse parts of it."

"Awww. Sounds like you guys got to read all the fun books," Twilight yawned sounding equally tired, "We should probably take a break from looking..."

"You read my mind." Bebop agreed, until Twilight levitated some stuff over.

"Because I found something! Sunset, you're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever?"

"Obviously. Why?"

Twilight levitated a chest onto the table, and opened it before levitating a scroll out, "Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria. Look at this."

They looked at the scroll and saw a stone object, "The Memory Stone?" Sunset asked.

"Memory? Sounds like we on right page." Rocksteady said looking intrigued.

"What else does it say?" Bebop asked.

Twilight explained, "It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories."

"Fragments like... memories of me being nice?" Sunset gasped upon realizing the connection.

"Mm-hmm. Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her."

"How?" Rocksteady asked.

"These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs."

"Clever! Ohhhh. Clover the— Yeah, got it." Sunset chuckled.

"This Clover really is the Clever, da?" Rocksteady nudged Bebop who spoke up.

"Hey, who're these?" Bebop motioned to an image on the scroll of four unicorns surrounding the stone.

"Those are Clover the Clever's four students. They assisted him in trying to stop the sorceress." Twilight explained.

"And did they succeed?" Sunset wondered.

"The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world?"

"And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again?" Sunset gasped.

"But who?" Bebop and Rocksteady asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but if this Memory Stone is the cause of it. Then someone in my world must be using it." Sunset said.

"Maybe if you tell the Rainbooms about this, maybe they'll believe ya." Bebop suggested.

"It's possible. Hopefully." Sunset sighed.

"I'll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back." Twilight offered.

"If that's even possible." Sunset continued to be a downer.

"Oh, it's possible. Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject. Or maybe chronologically! Oh! And fix the broken catalog machine..." Sunset and the mutant duo gave her a dry look. Twilight cleared her throat, "I'll figure it out."

Sunset spoke to Twilight and Celestia, "Thank you. Both of you."

Princess Celestia smiled, "This is quite a contrast from the last time we parted ways. But you are not that way anymore. With every choice you make, you prove yourself to possess a kind heart."

"I guess I had a good teacher." Sunset looked to Twilight who blushed and answered.

"You were a good student." the two laughed, until Celestia spoke up sounding angry.

"Are you saying I wasn't a good teacher?"

Bebop and Rocksteady were concerned with her tone, until Sunset and Twilight stammered nervously, "Oh, no! I wasn't...! I mean, what I meant...! She didn't sa...!" Sunset began.

"She didn't say that!" Twilight pleaded.

To their shock, Celestia burst into laughter, prompting the other four to join in, "Princess Celestia has a sense of humor? Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed." Sunset joked.

Twilight nodded before turning to the two mutants, "You two. Sunset Shimmer will need plenty of help in locating the Memory Stone. Can I trust the two of you will protect her and help her?"

"We are on it, Princess Twi." Bebop saluted, as Rocksteady continued.

"Da! Memory Stealing Magic never get past the Bebop and Rocksteady."

"Then I wish all three of you the best of luck." Celestia finished with a bow of her head.

Sunset, Bebop, and Rocksteady bowed their heads back, as Sunset spoke to her new partners, "Come on, boys." she hurried off followed by the two.

* * *

Back in the human world, Fugitoid was waiting outside the portal to Equestria looking bored, "Oh, I've been waiting here for so long I've lost track of time. I do hope Sunset and the others get back soon."

Suddenly the portal began glowing and out came Sunset, Rocksteady, and Bebop back in their regular forms, "You know I actually missed being a pig." Bebop admitted.

"That was truly the experience." Rocksteady agreed.

"Sunset, you're back!" Fugitoid cheered, "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Yes. And we may know what's causing it." Sunset explained.

"And what is it?"

"This right here." Bebop showed him a picture of the Memory Stone.

"It is Stone of Memory," Rocksteady explained, "Magic in it can remove memories of anybody, even bits."

"My hunch is someone must be using it to remove the good memories of me from the girls." Sunset told the Professor.

"It's a good start." Fugitoid admitted.

"We gotta tell the girls. Maybe with this evidence they'll believe me." Sunset hoped.

"Are you sure we should do that, Sunset Shimmer?" Fugitoid warned them, "They already see you in a bad light without their memories. You think they're going to believe you just from this?"

"We have to try, Professor." she answered.

Fugitoid spoke, "Well, if you say so. Come along, everyone, back to the beach."

"We'll take our ride." Bebop offered, as they headed to the lot and piled into their van before heading off.

 **(Bebop and Rocksteady have joined Sunset Shimmer to help in locating the Memory Stone, but can they find it before things get worse?)**


	3. Unexpected Partner

**(And we're back. Sunset, Fugitoid, Bebop, and Rocksteady have to try and get the Rainbooms to listen, but they may have some more unexpected help.)**

Rocksteady and Bebop's van drove through town before reaching the beach, "We're here." Fugitoid said.

"Then let's see if the girls will believe me now." Sunset said, as she got out.

"We coming with. You need vouching." Rocksteady reminded her. Sunset nodded, as they walked onto the beach.

Sunset and the Fugitoid went ahead and stopped at the Rainbooms, who didn't look amused at Sunset's return, "Oh, look who's back." Rainbow Dash said dryly.

Sunset panted before speaking, "Great news, guys! I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends!" The girls still not buying her act didn't answer, until Fugitoid held up the picture of what they were looking for.

"This is the Memory Stone. It has the power to steal ones memories or bits of memories," he explained, "This is why you girls don't remember Sunset being good. Someone is using it to wipe your memories of her."

"Exactly, I mean look at these," Sunset showed the girls group shots of all seven of them, "See this proves we're friends."

The Rainbooms weren't sure how to respond to it, but someone else did. Entering the fray was Trixie who spoke up in a snobby manner, " Oh, please. This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym."

"Ms. Lulamoon, you are rudely interrupting a private conversation!" Fugitoid scolded her, but Trixie didn't mind.

Pinkie looked at the pictures and gasped, "Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that!" Pinkie showed a selfie on Sunset's phone of her making a ridiculous face, while at the same time making the face in real life, "Preposterous! Fake, I say!"

"Then what was that face you were just making?" Fugitoid asked dryly while crossing his arms.

Trixie just cackled, "My work here is done. Trixie out!" she threw a smoke bomb in the sand creating a sand explosion. It cleared to reveal Trixie was heading up the dock before calling out to Rarity, "And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook!" she took her leave.

"Wait, you did what?" Sunset asked Rarity in disbelief.

Before anyone could say a thing, Bebop and Rocksteady finally arrived, as the rhino spoke, "Sandy beach is really hot."

"So any progress?" Bebop asked Sunset.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"What're you two doing here?" Applejack asked in equal confusion.

"We is here to help the friend." Rocksteady motioned to Sunset Shimmer.

"Since when are you three friends?" Rainbow asked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah. We thought you two were our friends." Pinkie added with a pout.

"And we is." Rocksteady assured her.

"Dang, girl. It's worse than what you said," Bebop told Sunset, before speaking to the Rainbooms, "I mean for reals, girls. Ain't you all about forgiveness, friendship, and understating? Don't us backing her up and fuge-o-dude mean anything?"

Rockstead nodded, "Da, in fact, let Rocksteady ask, what is exactly last memory you girls had with Sunset before today?" The girls tried to answer, but realized they don't remember anything after she turned back from being a demon. Rocksteady crossed his arms and snorted, "Exactly what I thought."

"And if you want more proof I can give it," Sunset added, "Maybe pictures won't change your mind, but let me ask you this. If we're not friends. Then how come I remember what happened in New York the first time we met the turtles? Shredder and the Dazzlings teaming up? Or how about in Space? The planets we visited like Xaava-Dal the home of the Aeon's who held the first piece of the Black Hole Generator, Varuna where Hiidrala and the Daagon lived and held the second fragment, Magdomar the home of Tokka where Raph and Rainbow Dash became foster parents to her baby Chompy, Dimension X where we fought Kraang Subprime and the rest of the Kraang with the help of Bishop and the Utrom Council? What about on the Triceraton mother ship where we befriended Traximus and even Zeno, or Sectoid 1 where we fought Lord Dregg and Armaggon? And when we fought the Super Shredder, Leo was the one to end him for good. If I wasn't there with you girls then how can I possibly know all of that?"

Before any of them could answer, Fugitoid spoke up, "And don't you even think about accusing her of getting all those details out of me, because she didn't."

"But if you want real proof, then what about this?" Sunset pulled out a tanto blade with a familiar clan symbol on the sheath, "This Tanto Blade was given to me by Master Splinter the night I became a kunoichi just like the rest of you and April O'Neil. It is a symbol that I am officially a member of the Hamato clan like you girls. This is not something I can just fake."

The girls were shocked and confused from everything that came from Sunset's mouth. Those were important events in their lives outside home. But how could Sunset know about those particular events so well detailed if to them she wasn't there?

Bebop snorted seeing they were too flabbergasted to even answer, "Sunset, this isn't working."

"Da. We should focus on matter at hand." Rocksteady reminded her.

"I hate to say it, Sunset, but they're right," Fugitoid agreed, "The girls are of no help to us if they can't even believe any of us."

Sunset didn't wanting to abandon her friends, but couldn't deny they were right. Without their memories of her and only the bad stuff remaining convincing them was a lost cause. All they could do was find the Memory Stone and undo it's affects, "You're right," she spoke to the girls sadly, "Sorry to have bothered all of you." she turned and left.

As Bebop and Rocksteady followed her, Fugitoid turned back at the girls with one last thing to say, "Deep down you know the stuff you said to Sunset is all lies. Well, I promise you girls we're going to find that Memory Stone and undo all this. And then you all better be prepared to give a full apology." he hurried to catch up with Sunset and the mutant duo. The Rainbooms were still shocked and unsure what just happened. Was something wrong with them, and Sunset was telling the truth? This was something they would have to ponder on.

* * *

That night at Sunset's place, Bebop and Rocksteady's van was parked outside as the two mutants were sleeping inside it. In the house, Fugitoid was charging up, while Sunset was sitting on her bed hugging her knees, "If we don't find that stone, I'll never be able to clear my good name." she sighed in sorrow.

"Sunset Shimmer." came a voice. Sunset brought her head up and saw Master Splinter standing at the foot of her bed.

"Sensei," Sunset gasped, "Things aren't looking good here, Master Splinter. The girls have forgotten we're friends."

"I am aware of the situation," Splinter assured, "There is indeed powerful magic afoot somewhere close."

"We have to find that Memory Stone before who knows what else happens." Sunset told him.

"Correct. I fear whoever holds this magic is being corrupted by what it is capable of."

"But who would do such a thing to us, Sensei?"

"I do not know, but what I do know is you must remain strong, Sunset Shimmer. For yourself and everyone else."

Sunset looked away and answered, "Easier said than done, when everyone you've grown close to suddenly sees you as yesterday's enemy," she looked back to see Splinter was gone. She sighed, "Thanks for the pep talk, Master." she decided to catch some Zs.

* * *

Monday arrived, and Bebop and Rocksteady had drove Sunset and Fugitoid to the school. Bebop spoke to the other three as they parked, "We spent all Sunday looking for that stone and nothing came up."

"Da. We looked all over town and find nothing." Rocksteady added.

"We musn't give up, my friends. Remember the fate of the Rainbooms Friendship is in our hands." Fugitoid reminded them.

"Fugitoid's right. That stone and whoever has it must be close by." Sunset noted.

"Think someone at school has it?" Bebop asked.

"That's my hunch," Sunset confirmed, "So maybe we should start looking around the school."

"Well, count me in." Fugitoid declared.

"Don't you have class to teach?" Sunset reminded him.

"Last night before going into recharge mode I phoned Principal Celestia and told her I had other matters to attend to for today so she managed to find a sub for me."

"Well, that's good to know. We can search the school together." Sunset said.

"Hey, what about us?" Bebop asked.

"You are not overlooking us, nyet?" Rocksteady wondered.

"No. But I can't have you two just waltzing into school willy nilly."

"So we don't get seen." Bebop reminded her, as he activated is invisibility field, and deactivated it to prove his point.

"All right, but you two have to keep close to me at all time and not stray." Sunset ordered them.

"No worries, girl." Bebop promised, as he and Rocksteady huddled together before activating the invisibility field so they were both camouflaged.

Sunset Shimmer and Fugitoid went into the school, as their mutant allies followed from behind. As Sunset walked through the hall, she saw every student was giving her scared looks like they used to give her, "Oh dear," Fugitoid feared, "Looks like whoever wiped the memories of the Rainbooms did it to every student here."

"Great," Sunset said in sarcasm, "Bad enough my friends still think I'm bad, but now everyone thinks I still am."

She was so caught up in her pity party she accidentally bumped into Micro Chips. She reached down and offered the boy her hand, but Micro took it as another gesture and reached into his pocket and put money in her hand. Sunset dropped the money and spoke in frustration, "I don't want your lunch money!" she pulled Micro to his feet and shoved the money in his chest, "I'm not mean, got that?!" Micro just up and left in fright, "I'm not mean!" she shouted.

"Sunset!" Fugitoid snapped.

"What?!" she snapped back.

"Calm down!" Fugitoid ordered her.

Sunset realizing she was letting the pressure get to her sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"I understand there's a lot going on right now, but remember nobody here is in their right mind when it concerns you." Fugitoid reminded her.

Bebop whispered, as he kept the invisibility field up, "Fugo-dude's right, girl. Keep it together."

"Otherwise you playing into perpetrator's hands." Rocksteady whispered.

Sunset looked over and saw Trixie, before speaking, "I think I found our perpetrator." she began walking over.

"Sunset, don't do anything drastic!" Fugitoid warned her.

Sunset slammed Trixie's locker shut, startling her, "So here we are." Sunset began.

"Here we do are." Trixie mocked before wondering what she's agreeing to, only to resume her tough look. The two were in a stare off, with Fugitoid and the invisible mutants watching.

"Oh, snap there's gonna be a cat fight." Bebop whispered.

"Da. The claws are out." Rocksteady agreed.

"Sunset, don't make a scene." Fugitoid pleaded to himself.

"You really want to do this here in the hallway in front of everyone?" Trixie tempted Sunset.

"Up to you." Sunset replied

Trixie reached into her locker and revealed a poster displaying herself putting on a magic show, "Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfullest Student! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will."

"Huh?" Fugitoid asked in confusion.

"What the what?" Bebop whispered.

"So much for fight of the cats." Rocksteady whispered back.

Sunset not buying Trixie's act spoke, "Where's the Memory Stone? You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest?! "Powerfullest" isn't even a word!"

"It's true," Fugitoid agreed, "I mean honestly, how could you even delude yourself into thinking it's a real word?"

Trixie was suddenly confused, before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"It's not a word!" Sunset spelled it out for her.

"No. What Memory Stone?"

"The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard!" Sunset snapped.

Fugitid gasped in shock, as Bebop whispered, "Dang, she dropped the hammer."

"This could get ugly." Rocksteady feared.

Trixie ignoring the insult suddenly became intrigued, "A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...?" she quickly realized what she said, and acted uninterested, "Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Sunset looked confused, as Fugiotoid spoke to her, "I don't think she's our perpetrator."

Sunset spoke to Trixie, "You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I... don't. Sorry." she cringed.

Sunset sighed as she pressed her back against the lockers and slid down them before sitting, "So much for that theory."

"Well, it was a reasonable theory." Fugitoid comforted her, but to no avail.

Trixie was once again concerned, "Did somebody really erase everyone's memories of you?"

"Mm-hmm." Sunset answered.

"It's all true." Fugitoid agreed.

"So then, how come you remember her?" Trixie asked the Professor.

"Perhaps because my brain was in stasis mode during my recharge the night before it all happened. And not even the magic could steal my memories in that state." the robot theorized.

"So even though we all know you're the Biggest Meanie, you're saying you're not mean anymore?" Trixie continued to question Sunset, as she took a spot next to her.

"It's complicated."

"So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way. Is that it? Trust me. I get it." Trixie admitted.

"Do you now?" Fugitoid asked.

"I really do." she confirmed.

"Ha," Sunset laughed at the irony, "I can't believe the only person who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry."

"I took it as a compliment. Let me help you find the stone." Trixie offered.

"Really?" Fugitoid asked in joy.

"What?" Sunset asked in confusion, before becoming suspicious, "What's in it for you?" Trixie motioned to the poster she put on her locker, "No way. Absolutely not!" she declined.

"Well, if you'd rather go on being the Biggest Meanie, that's fine by me." Trixie tempted her.

Fugitoid spoke to his friend, "Sunset Shimmer, we don't have many options left to us. It's either Trixie or we're back to being on our own." Sunset pondered on how low their options were.

* * *

Back in Equestria at the restricted section of the library, Princess Twilight was struggling to find more answers on Clover the Clever and the missing pages, "I've looked everywhere! Why can't I find the missing pages? I've always been good to you, library!" she stressed before dropping her head on the table. This caused the chest where Clover's documents were stored to fall over, and the skull seal cracked. Twilight looked and saw paper sticking out form the pieces, "This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment!" she levitated it up, as Celestia came over to see what it said.

"Clover the Clever buried the Stone!" Twilight gasped, "When he and his four apprentices got it back they attempted to destroy it, but it ended up opening a portal to another world, but the apprentices vanished," she saw the stone was in between three rock pillar formations, "This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back, or what happened to the four apprentices," she gasped before reading the last message on the scroll, "Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned and my apprentices would still be here. But when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever." she turned to her mentor who spoke.

"You must warn Sunset Shimmer at once."

* * *

Back at CHS, Trixie, Fugitoid, and Sunset had come to an agreement, "So where should we start partner?" Sunset asked.

"How about with what I call you?" Trixie suggested, "I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's... Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper Person."

"Don't push it." Fugitoid said, as the group walked on, while unaware of a magical glow coming from Sunset's locker. It was her journal which was receiving the warning message from Twilight.

As the girls and robot walked through the hall, Sunset brought them into a hall way where the lights were out, "What're you doing?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"If we're going to be working together, then I think it's fair you should meet the rest of my partners." Sunset began, as Bebop lowered the invisibility field exposing himself and Rocksteady to the magician girl.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Trixie gasped in shock.

"Hey, Magic-Girl." Bebop greeted.

"Why're these two bad mutants here with you?" Trixie asked Sunset and Fugitoid.

"Oh, that's right. I guess the girls and I didn't really tell anybody." Sunset realized.

"Tell anybody what?" Trixie asked.

"Bebop and Rocksteady are no longer bad mutants." Fugitoid explained.

"They aren't?" Trixie asked curiously.

"Nyet. We is the good guys now." Rocksteady confirmed.

"All thanks to Sunset and the Rainbooms." Bebop added.

"With these two watching our backs, we can discover who has the Memory Stone." Sunset said.

"Indubitably." Fugotid agreed.

"Let us catch perpetrator together." Rocksteady put his hand out.

"All the way." Bebop put his hand on his partner's.

"For the Rainbooms and everyone's memories!" Fugitoid put his hand in.

"That's right." Sunset placed her hand in.

Everyone looked at Trixie who smiled, "Count me in even more." she put her hand up top, and the five were feeling more motivated than ever to help their friends.

 **(And so the team is formed. Can they find the Memory Stone before everyone's memories are lost forever? Stay tuned for next time.)**


	4. Invisible

**(Hey, guys. A new team is born and they must find the Memory Stone and return the Rainbooms and everyone else's memories.)**

During lunch period at CHS, the students were having lunch at their group tables. Sunset however sat only with Fugitoid since no one else would given the mysterious memory erasing. Sunset looked over at the Rainbooms seeing them look so happy, but was dismal that she wasn't part of it. She scowled and pushed her lunch tray aside, until Fugitoid laid a hand on her shoulder, "Sunset, I know this is frustrating, but remember they're not in their right minds."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." Sunset sighed, until Trixie took a seat next to her.

"Cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, one robot assistant, two undercover mutants," she motioned behind them where the invisible mutant duo were standing, "And one memory stone." she finished.

"That covers it." Fugitoid answered.

"Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time," Trixie pulled out a little notebook, "Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you?"

Sunset looked around seeing every student walking by shoot her a bad look, "If you go back far enough... everyone." she sighed.

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Fugitoid said, "After all you did make amends with every student here at CHS, did you not?"

"Yeah. At least I can't think of anyone I missed."

Trixie wrote in her notebook, "Known enemies... All."

Rocksteady whispered to them, "So where is we start first?"

"The only way to narrow down the suspects is to question them." Trixie whispered back.

"You mean you're gonna ask every student in school?" Bebop whispered, "That'll take too much time, yo!"

"It's the only way." Trixie replied.

"Then we better get started," Sunset answered, "We got a lot of students to talk to."

* * *

In the nurse's office, Nurse Redheart was checking Bulk Bicep's temperature, until the door opened, to reveal Fugitoid, Sunset, and Trixie, "Pardon us, Nurse Redheart." Fugitoid began.

"Good afternoon, Professor Honeycutt. Girls. Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

Trixie began asking questions, while acting suspicious, "That depends on how well you answer my questions. Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks?"

"Not that I can recall." the nurse confessed.

"You can't recall?" Trixie gasped before whispering to her partners, "We're too late!"

Sunset rolled her eyes, as Fugitoid spoke in sarcasm, "Yes, too late indeed."

In the library, Micro Chips was on one of the computers, until he saw Sunset, Trixie, and Fugitoid's reflection in the screen. Much like before he panicked at the sight of Sunset and held out a carrot stick with chew marks in it, "Aah! Will you accept a half-chewed carrot stick?" he winced.

Sunset looked disgusted, "What? Ew! I told you I don't want your lunch money, and I definitely don't want your lunch."

"Especially if you've already eaten it." Fugitoid looked disturbed.

Trixie took the carrot stick and began munching on it, much to her partners shock. Bebop whispered to Rocksteady, "That's sick, yo."

"Da. Who knows what she'll catch from eating that." Rocksteady agreed.

Trixie spoke to Micro, "Word around school is you know a lot about erasing memory."

"I erased a ton of memory just this morning." The techie admitted.

"You did?" Sunset gasped, as Rocksteady and Bebop gasped quietly while getting ready to apprehend him, until Fugitoid asked.

"Tell us more, Mr. Chips."

"Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise," Micro boasted as he held out his phone, while Trixie and Sunset looked at each other knowing they got the wrong idea and left with an equally disturbed Bebop and Rocksteady following behind, "How come no one's ever impressed by that?" the boy asked.

"If it's any consolation, I think it's quite an accomplishment for someone of your caliber. Please excuse me." Fugitoid went after the others.

In the hall way, Trixie, Susnet, and Fugitoid were speaking to Maud Pie, while showing her a picture of the Memory Stone, "Is there anything you can tell us about it?" Fugitoid asked.

"Anything at all?" Sunset pleaded.

Maud answered, "I can't tell much from a drawing."

"Okay." Sunset replied, seeing that was pointless, until Maud continued to speak.

"Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

Sunset motioned Trixie and Fugitoid to back away with her, and they did so, as the invisible mutants followed. Fugitoid spoke to his partners, "I cannot comprehend how she is Pinkie Pie's sister."

Bebop whispered, "Say what? That stone cold girl is related to the pink party girl?"

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Rocksteady sighed.

* * *

Later, the detectives were in an empty classroom, with Bebop and Rocksteady visible again. Trixie was sitting at a desk, while Sunset leaned against the window looking more dismal than before, while the other three were pacing, "Girls, this is getting ridiculous." Bebop said.

"We search around school and find nothing." Rocksteady added.

"Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends. But I mean, it could be worse?" Trixie said feeling worried.

"It is worse." Sunset said, as she looked out the window seeing the Rainbooms taking a group photo without her.

Outside the Rainbooms were about to take a new group selfie, but Twilight was looking unsure, "Twilight, is something wrong?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Girls, do you think that Sunset Shimmer's telling the truth about her being our friend?" Twilight asked.

"What?" the group asked in shock.

"Twilight, this is Sunset Shimmer we're talking about!" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Yeah, but the things she said, how could she know all those explicit details if she wasn't there?" Twilight asked. "And Fugitoid, Rocksteady, and Bebop were here to back her up too."

"Well..."

"Don't forget that tanto. She might be good at making doctored photos and could've picked up a counterfeit geode, but I doubt she could've gotten that tanto anywhere else." Twilight noted.

"Maybe, I mean we all have our tantos still, and I doubt she could've just taken that from April." Applejack admitted. The girls were concerned, but still with only the bad memories of Sunset in their minds, they were unsure about everything. Putting it off they decided to just take the selfie.

Sunset Shimmer watched feeling as if a knife pierced her heart, until Rocksteady patted her shoulder, "Buck up, comrade Sunset."

"Yeah, girl. We just need to think of a new plan." Bebop said, but Sunset Shimmer just left the classroom.

"Sunset?" Fugitoid gasped, while knowing watching the girls wasn't doing well for her at all. Trixie, Fugitoid followed her, while Bebop and Rocksteady resumed invisibility mode and followed after.

* * *

In the computer lab, Sunset was looking at one of the screens that had the Rainbooms selfie up, while Twilight's drone was on the table next to it. Trixie, Fugitoid, and the undercover mutants found her, "Sunset, you're not making this easier for yourself if you keep torturing yourself like this." Fugitoid warned her.

"The Professor's right," Trixie agreed, "You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie!" she tried thinking.

Sunset answered, "I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing," she looked over the student list seeing marks by just about every student, "But we've talked to everyone, A to Z."

As she looked through the pages, Trixie stopped her upon seeing one of the pages, "Wait. "Not pictured: Wallflower Blush". Who's Wallflower?"

"I'm right here you know." said the girl who was sitting not too far from them.

Fugitoid spoke in surprise, "Oh, Ms. Blush. Forgive me, but I didn't see you there."

"Of course." Wallflower sighed.

Bebop whispered to Rocksteady, "Wow. I didn't even smell her when we walked in here."

"She is good at being the invisible." Rocksteady admitted.

Trixie spoke to the girl while sounding confused, "Uh, who are you?"

"Wallfower. I've known you since third grade." Wallflower reminded her.

"Ahh! I remember third grade. Not you specifically, but what a grade it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick. You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles. You really have to coddle them..." Trixie trailed off, until Sunset, Fugitoid, and the mutant duo saw a glow from Sunset's backpack.

Sunset pulled out her journal and saw a message was being sent by Princess Twilight, 'Sunset, we think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation. And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever.'

Bebop gasped and whispered to Sunset, "Dang, girl. Now we're really in trouble."

"Da. Once day come to end, so do Rainbooms memories." Rocksteady added

"And everyone else's." Fugitoid feared.

Sunset looked at the rock formation Twilight drew in her message, "How am I supposed to find a rock formation that looks... like.." she trailed off upon seeing a similar rock formation on the computer screen Wallflower was at, "That rock formation?! That'll work," she tucked her journal away and spoke to the girl, "Can I ask a silly question, Wallflower? Where did you take that lovely photograph?"

"Yes. I too am curious about that garden arrangement." Fugitoid added, hoping to get answers.

Wallflower smiled, and explained, "Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it." she felt dismal.

Bebop whispered to his partner, "Dang, that's just sad."

"For reals." Rocksteady agreed.

"You're not really into other people, huh?" Trixie asked Wallflower.

Wallflower ignored Trixie's words, and continued, "I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook. What do you think?"

Before Sunset could say anything, Trixie immediately answered, "Sorry. Sunset doesn't let anyone put things in her yearbook. No matter how much they deserve them."

Fugitoid's eyes shot off an angry expression, "Trixie, you're not helping!"

Sunset spoke to Wallflower, "No! You should do that, Wallflower. Uh, so don't let us keep you from working on it."

Trixie gasped in outrage, "What?! The Great and Powerful Trixie is... annoyed and insulted!" Bebop slapped her shoulder before whispering into her ear.

"Knock it off, Trix! Sunset's onto something!"

Trixie decided to say nothing more, as Wallflower began typing away at the keyboard. Sunset taking a chance scooted closer to Wallflower, and laid her hand on her arm.

"What are you?" Wallflower asked, as Sunset started reading the girl's mind.

 _Sunset Shimmer saw Wallflower's memories from during the Fall Formal, Battle of the Bands, and the Friendship Games welcome party. She was there during all three events, but was always in the background looking alone and unwanted as if she didn't exist. She even saw memories of the class trip to New York with Crystal Prep. During the fight against Bebop, Rocksteady, Hun, Baxter Stockman, and Abacus Cinch, Wallflower was just leaning up against the wall watching the fight feeling too depressed to be scared, while the other students were scared and worried._

 _The most intriguing memory so far was of Wallflower walking to the forest section in back of CHS looking angry for being ignored. She kicked a rock, and suddenly looked over past the bushes seeing the sun shine through the trees in a clearing. She looked at all the open space and got happy as an idea came to her. She began building her garden in the clearing, and while digging through the soil, she hit something. She dug a bit more and pulled out something wrapped in paper. She unwrapped it to find the Memory Stone, and the paper it was wrapped in was instructions on how to use it._

 _The memory shifted to the day in the computer lab, where the Rainbooms were defending Sunset, "That was different. The whole school voted for her." Applejack told Trixie._

 _"She was soooooooo mean." Pinkie added._

 _"Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way." Twilight told Sunset._

 _When everyone left the lab with Wallflower in the dark, she spoke to herself in sarcasm while looking at the Freshman yearbook, "Why should you notice me? After all, you're Sunset Shimmer. Everybody loves you now, "She sighed, "Why can't they see you haven't changed?" she remembered the stone she found and left the lab._

 _She returned to her garden that night, and pulled out the Memory Stone. She looked at the instructions, and closed her eyes and began concentrating. The memory stone began to glow green, and all around town the Rainbooms and every other student's good memories of Sunset Shimmer were being assimilated from their minds and contained in the memory Stone. When Wallflower saw she was successful, she smirked in triumph._

Sunset released Wallflower's arm and gasped, "You erased everyone's memories?" Trixie, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Fugitoid gasped.

Wallflower not sure how Sunset figured it out, answered nervously before confessing in her true colors, "Uh... Yes."

"Ms. Blush, what is the meaning of this?" Fugitoid demanded.

Trixe spoke still feeling confused, "Wait. Who are you again?" Fugitoid gave Trixie a dry look.

Wallflower who was still feeling insulted about not being recognized, began to sing her feelings out, as the group listened.

 **(Invisible)**

Rocksteady and Bebop listened, while still upset to hear she was the one who erased everyone's memories of Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but feel for the girl. Bebop however started writing down something on a page he tore from Trixie's mini notebook, before secretly slipping it into Rocksteady's back pocket. Sunset meanwhile looked at Wallflower's backpack and had her hunches the Memory Stone was still in there. She snuck over and snatched the bag before hiding behind one of the tables, while Trixie and Fugitoid covered her.

Wallflower stopped singing and saw Sunset digging through her backpack, "Hey! What're you doing?!" The two fought over the backpack before Wallflower got it back.

Sunset spoke severely to the girl, "What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you!"

Wallflower snapped, "Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Biggest Meanie!"

Trixie and Fugitoid were shocked knowing things were going to get even uglier. Sunset frowned, as she was prepared to reach for her tanto and a kunai, "You're about to see how mean I can get!"

Trixie and Fugitoid came between them, as Trixie tried to ease the tension, "Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not antagonize the person with the all-powerful mystery rock!"

"Affirmative. Not the best option." Fugitoid agreed.

Wallflower frowned, and spoke, "I don't like confrontation," she reached into her backpack and pulled out the Memory Stone, "Let's just... forget this ever happened!" she activated the stone.

"Don't erase-!" Sunset cut off, as she Trixie, and Fugitoid froze in place as their memories of what was going on was being assimilated from their minds and into the stone.

Bebop and Rocksteady stood off to the side and watched what Wallflower did, "Dang, Rock. We gotta do something."

"Agreed." Rocksteady nodded, and as Wallflower tried to escape the lab, the two mutants appeared before her and blocked the door.

"Not so fast, Garden Girl!" Bebop told her.

Wallflower backed up in shock, "Bebop and Rocksteady?"

"Da. We've come to help comrades retrieve memories," Rocksteady held his hand out to her, "So hand over the Stone of Memory."

"Don't make us have to force you, Wallflower." Bebop warned her, as he got in a defensive position.

Wallflower was worried, until she remembered what she had, "I may not have the skill to fight you two, but I still have this." she held the stone out.

"Oh, nyet!" Rocksteady gasped, as the stone assimilated Bebop and Rocksteady's memories of the confrontation.

* * *

The five snapped out of their trances and looked around the computer lab with Wallflower gone, "Was I saying something?" Bebop asked.

"What were we doing here?" Rocksteady asked.

Fugitoid looked at the clock and saw the time, "Oh, my goodness. It's already three o'clock?"

"What?" Sunset gasped.

Trixie tried to open the lab door, but it wasn't opening, "Why won't this door open? And what are we even doing in here?" she asked the group.

"I... Don't remember." Sunset confessed in worry.

Bebop pounded on the door hoping someone would hear them, but to no avail, "I don't think anybody's coming, yo."

Rocksteady positioned himself in range of the door, "Stand back, I'll break us out." he was about to charge, only for Sunset Shimmer to block him.

"Hold up, Big Guy! The last time I destroyed school property, I had to rebuild the entire entrance of the school by hand." she warned him.

"Dang, this school has harsh punishments." Bebop said in surprise.

"There's got to be a way out of here." Fugitoid looked around to find a way out, until Sunset spoke.

"If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories. I'll lose my friends forever." Sunset dropped to her knees in sadness.

"How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them?" Trixie asked.

Bebop paced around until he noticed something sticking out of Rocksteady's pants, "Yo, Rock. What's that in your back pocket?"

Rocksteady curiously reached behind and pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it, "Is written in your hand writing, Bebop."

"What?" Bebop asked, as he took the note and read it. He squealed in shock, "Look alive, fellas! I solved our problem."

"What is it?" Sunset asked as she got up.

"I must've wrote this before we lost our memories. It's got the name of the perpetrator and to check the video." the warthog explained.

Sunset smiled, "Yes. It's been recording this whole time. Looks like we both had to be clever." she slyly told Bebop.

Trixie was curious, as they brought over Twilight's camera, "What's going on?"

Sunset explained, "I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record!"

"And I was smart enough to write down this information and slip it into Rocksteady's pocket." Bebop added.

"Da. That is the clever." Rocksteady commended.

Sunset took the camera's mini control monitor to view what was being recorded, and saw the group with Wallflower Blush, and began playing the recording.

 _"That's my garden."_

"Who's that?" Trixie asked.

"Wallflower Blush." Fugitoid recalled.

"Name's not ringing a bell." Trixie answered, while the others rolled their eyes.

The video played Wallflower's musical number, only for Trixie to groan and fast forward through the song, "Long song, huh?" she asked the group.

They stopped fast forwarding upon coming up to a point where Sunset and Wallflower were squaring off.

 _"What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you!"_

 _"Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still the Biggest Meanie!"_

 _"You're about to see how mean I can get!"_

The camera stopped, and Fugitoid spoke, "Must've been where it cut off."

"So she erased our memories of the whole confrontation?" Rocksteady asked.

"That stone really does work." Bebop gasped.

Trixie spoke up to Sunset sounding nervous, "You know she is kinda right about you?"

"What?" Fugitoid and the two mutants asked in shock.

"Yeah, thanks" Sunset said in sarcasm.

"Actually, the Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a point. You said you didn't do anything." Trixie pointed out.

"So what does that mean?" Rocksteady asked.

"He's right. I wasn't mean to her at all!" Sunset noted.

"But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone. Maybe you have to be nice." Trixie suggested.

Bebop pondered, "So you're saying Wallflower feels insulted for not even being noticed enough to be worth insulted?"

"Well, that's one way of looking at it." Fugitoid confirmed.

Sunset looked at the recording of Wallflower, and knew Trixie was right. Sure she never noticed Wallflower at all enough to insult like her like she did every other student, but she also didn't notice her enough to be nice to her like she did to the others after she changed her ways, "Not that it matters I'm still trapped in here."

Fugitoid looked at Sunset in concern wishing there was something he could do. Suddenly he squinted his eyes at the window and saw something in the sky from a distance. He ran to the window and his eyes zoomed in focusing on the object to see it was a helicopter with the Foot clan symbol and a shell symbol painted next to it

He began laughing in joy, "My friends, I think the cavalry has arrived!"

"What're you talking about?" Trixie asked.

"What do you see, Professor?" Sunset asked, as she looked out the window.

"See that there?" Fugitoid motioned to what to them looked like a little black dot in the sky.

"Yeah what is it?" Sunset asked.

"That, Sunset Shimmer, is a Foot Clan helicopter with an extra design added by our dear ninja friends."

"Meaning?" Rocksteady asked.

Sunset gasped in joy, "The turtles are on their way!"

"Precisely." Fugitoid confirmed.

"I texted them yesterday about what Princess Twilight told us. Looks like they finally made it." Sunset explained.

"Let's hope they touch down in time." Bebop said hopefully.

Meanwhile the helicopter Fugitoid spotted had the turtles, and their ninja allies on board looking ready for a fight. Leonardo spoke to himself, "Hang on, Sunset Shimmer, we're almost there!"

 **(So they found the perpetrator, but she trapped them in the computer lab. Can the turtles help them in recovering the girls memories before they're gone by the end of the day?)**


	5. Restoring Memories

**(And I'm back again with a new one for you all. Hope you enjoy this little twist I have on the battle against Wallflower Blush.)**

Meanwhile outside of CHS, as the sun was beginning to set, the Turtles and their human allies arrived via Karai's Foot helicopter. They landed near the school statue after removing their parachutes and Modified Turtle Gliders.

"You know when it comes to air travel, I never get tired of flying down to the ground." Mikey smiled.

"I know what you mean, Michelangelo." Shini giggled.

The group looked around the campus, with Sunset or the rest of the Rainbooms nowhere in sight, "You think Sunset or the Professor would've met up with us when she knew we were coming in this crisis." Karai pondered.

"Maybe. They gotta be nearby." Raph responded, as the group looked around.

"Anything, April?" Donnie asked, as April checked her mind.

"I'm not getting anything yet, but I'm sensing the other Rainbooms nearby." April answered.

"Well then, lets go find them and see if there's anything we can do to help them remember the good times with Sunset." Leo instructed as the group followed April, following the trail.

As they were walking, they suddenly heard voices, "Hey, you dudes hear that?" Casey asked.

"That's gotta be the girls. Come on." Leo ordered as the ninjas followed the voices.

Taking safety precautions, the ninjas went up to the top of the CHS building to get a better view as they followed the source of the voices. They followed the trail to the parking lot where they looked up ahead and saw the girls and Spike gathered around Applejack's truck. At the sight of them, the ninja group was relived as they made themselves known.

"Hey, you guys!" Mikey called out to the girls from above.

The Rainbooms looked up upon hearing their names. To their surprise, they were overjoyed to see their ninja friends, "It's Leo and the rest of the guys!" Twilight cheered.

The girls and Spike ran to them as the ninjas jumped down from the roof, "Guys!" The girls cheered as they gathered around and embraced the lot.

"Ooh it's so good to see you all!" Twilight spoke, as she embraced her best turtle friend.

"The feeling is mutual, Twi." Leo responded with a hug back to his girl. He then heard a few barks coming from Spike. Leo spotted Spike got down on his one knee and petted Spike around the head, while the pup enjoyed it.

"Mikey and Shini!" Pinkie cried as she gave the two a big group hug.

"Hiya, Pinks!" Mikey returned the embrace.

"Good..to..see..you..too, Pinkie Pie!" Shini spoke, while being squeezed to death.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Rainbow spoke, as she fist bumped Karai's before they embraced.

"Well, we ninjas are just full of them." Karai humored her.

"It has been a little while since we last seen you all." Fluttershy said, while embracing Raph.

"Like we'd miss out on seeing you girls more often?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"Oh, how wonderful to see you, darlings!" Rarity embraced Donnie and April.

"As always, Rarity." April replied.

"Well, by golly, what're y'all doing here?" Applejack happily asked, after hugging Casey.

"Well, we got an SOS from Sunset and we rushed over here to see what the trouble was." Leo explained. This in turn left the girls a little disappointed.

"Really? Sunset Shimmer sent an SOS to you?" Pinkie asked sounding a little skeptic.

"Why in the world would Sunset be speaking to you all?" Rarity inquired.

"Maybe because that's what friends do?" Raph reminded her.

"Yeah, she sounded very serious." Mikey spoke out of sympathy.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Rainbow laughed.

The ninjas were shocked at their friends reactions, "We're serious! Sunset told us what what's been happening and that you girls lost your good memories of her." Karai spoke.

"Yeah it's not like you girls to be going on hating with Sunset." Casey pointed out.

"Surely you girls remember all the fun times you all had together and even with us." Donnie stated the facts.

The Rainbooms looked at each other, pondering and shook their heads, not really buying their facts. Leo went to the Twilight and spoke, "Twilight you know that none of us would ever do anything to hurt any of you? You all know we never lie. Don't you trust us?"

Twilight spoke, "Leo, we all do trust you, your brothers and your friends with our lives. We know you would never do anything to hurt us."

"Then trust and believe us when we say that Sunset Shimmer is our friend, one of us, and a part of your Rainboom Band," Leo continued the statement.

"We want to believe y'all with your honest truth," Applejack spoke out of sympathy, "But we're gonna need more proof than just yer word."

"Maybe I can help," April offered, as she stepped forward, "Maybe there's a way for me to try to help you remember the good memories of Sunset."

The Rainbooms looked at each other at this and felt a little unsure of it, "D-Do you t-think it's safe for you to jog our memories?" Fluttershy shivered a little bit.

"Fluttershy, you and the girls can trust me. No harm will come to you," April promised, "I've gotten much more experienced with my powers since our inter-dimensional battle in New York."

The girls recalled that time and eventually came to an agreement of this plan, "Very well, darling," Rarity gave the final answer to April, "But please do be careful of our memories dear."

April nodded her head, "You have my word."

The Rainbooms then gathered around April, who placed her hands onto Twilight's forehead, while the girls placed their hands all around Twilight, so that they could share the experience all in one time, "You girls ready?" April asked, as the girls nodded their heads.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." April concentrated her powers to mind probe the girls.

During the process, April looked around each of the girls memories, and noticing no good memory of Sunset. April then tried sharing her own true memories that she had with the Turtles and the Rainbooms with Sunset like it really was before the girls memories were altered.

Afterward, April stopped with the mind probe to regain her conscience. She felt a little woozy as she began to fell to the ground. Fortunately Donnie and Casey rushed to her and caught her, "Easy, April," Donnie spoke, "That took a little bit much out of you."

"Well, did it work?" Raph asked hopefully.

"What did you girls see? How do you all feel?" Leo asked, as the Rainbooms regained their senses and started to feel a little shocked and sympathetic of what they had seen.

"I-I don't know what to even think of it." Applejack spoke in disbelief.

"Could this be true?" Rarity inquired, "Have we really lost our true good memories of Sunset Shimmer?"

"The thought and feeling of how Sunset really was, instead of what we know makes me feel guilty." Fluttershy sobbed, as Pinkie started balling up a storm. Raph and Mikey went to the two to comfort them.

"All those memories," Twilight began, as her eyes started to fill up with tears, "How couldn't we remember all of this?"

Leo went to her and embraced her. Twilight sobbed on Leo's shoulder, as he attempted to comfort her, "Does that mean you're starting to now see the truth?" Leo asked.

"I think I do believe so." Twilight nodded in response.

"I don't even know what to believe in." Rainbow still a little unsure.

Suddenly, Leo's phone vibrated. He looked at it and noticed who was calling, "Guys, it's Sunset," Leo answered the phone, "Hello? Sunset? Whoa slow down and tell me what's happening. What's that? Are you sure? Where are you?" Leo paused to hear the response and spoke again, "Hold tight we'll be right there!" Leo hung up and turned to the group, "Guys, that was Sunset Shimmer, she's locked up in the Computer lab with Fugitoid, Trixie, Bebop, and Rocksteady. They can't seem to get out!"

"WHAT?!" the group gasped.

"They're trapped in there?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Bebop and Rocksteady are here?" Karai spoke in disbelief.

"What are those two numbskulls doing here?" Raph being skeptical.

"Better question, why are they locked up in the computer lab?" Donnie inquired.

"There's more to the message," Leo responded, "Sunset informed me that a girl named Wallflower Blush is behind all of this, with collecting the good memories of Sunset from the girls and everyone at CHS and storing them in the object called the Memory Stone!"

"That's terrible!" Shini gasped.

"Well, where is this girl, Wallflower?" Casey asked as he was getting mad, "I'm gonna give her a piece of Casey Jones' mind for stealing good memories!"

"We'll find her, but right now we need to find and free the others. Raph, Donnie, and Karai are with me. The rest of you stay here with the Rainbooms and keep your eyes open for Wallflower. If you see her, stop her in any way you can. We need to have a little chat with her."

"Ok, but what does she look like?" April asked.

"She should have dark green hair and a striped brown sweater." Leo instructed, as the group nodded in agreement.

With that, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Karai went inside CHS to track down Sunset and the others in attempt to get them free.

* * *

Inside the school the three turtles and Karai were running through the hall. Donnie looked around, "Wow. Looks just as nice as Roosevelt High."

"No time for sightseeing." Raph reminded Donnie.

They ran past a room, just as Mr. Cranky Doodle stepped out and called, "No running in the hall... way?" he asked while noticing the three turtles running down the hall, "Matilda's right. I have been working too hard." he left.

"So where's this computer lab?" Karai asked Leo.

"Should be up ahead." Leo said, as they saw a room at the end of the hall. They skidded to a halt, as Leo looked into the window in the door. To his surprise, Sunset Shimmer popped her head up.

"Leo!" she said in joy.

"Hang on, we're going to get you out." Leo said, as he began picking the lock, before they heard it click.

They opened the door and out stepped Sunset, Trixie, Fugitoid, Bebop, and Rocksteady, "All right, freedom, baby!" Bebop whooped.

"What're you two doing here?" Raph asked the mutant duo.

"Sunset call us while you were unavailable." Rocksteady explained.

"My friends, we must stop Wallflower before the day is up otherwise everyone's good memories of Sunset will be lost for good." Fugitoid warned them.

"Then let's go." Donnie said, as they hurried down the hall.

"Let's just hope Wallflower hasn't gone far." Trixie said.

* * *

Outside CHS, as the others were keeping a close eye out, Casey spoke, "Man, waiting is boring."

"I know. I mean how do we even know Wallflower Blush is still here at the school?" Rainbow asked.

"If she is, she'll be wanting to keep a low profile." April deduced.

"So be on the lookout for anyone suspicious." Twilight instructed.

"You mean like that?" Mikey pointed out.

The group looked and saw Wallflower sneaking around the parking lot, while trying to lay low. As she was planning to head to her garden sanctuary, Mikey dropped in before her, "What up?"

Wallflower backed away in shock, before noticing April, Casey, Shini, and the Rainbooms behind her, "Wallflower Blush, we presume?" Shini inquired.

"Wait, you know me?" Wallflower asked in confusion.

"We do." April confirmed.

"And what we heard, we're not impressed." Casey said sounding disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Wallflower asked, while not liking the suspicious looks the Rainbooms were giving her.

"I think you perfectly well what they mean." Came Sunset's voice, as she, her comrades, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Karai entered the parking lot.

"Wait? You remember?" Wallflower asked sounding more shocked.

"We do." Fugitoid confirmed.

"We remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it!" Sunset explained.

"What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon!" Wallflower declared, as the Rainbooms gasped at her confession. Wallflower realizing she exposed herself blushed in embarrassment.

"So you did do something to our memories?" Applejack asked in shock.

"That's right," Trixie confirmed, "She's got the Memory Stone."

"Hand it over, Wallflower." Leo ordered her.

"No." Wallflower backed away.

"Give me a minute, and I'll get it from her." Raph said, as he was prepared to take it by force.

Wallflower pulled the Memory Stone out, "Back off! Or I'll erase your memories too!"

"Whoa. Let's not be hasty here." Leo warned her, as Raph backed up to the others.

Sunset spoke to her, "Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely."

"You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants!" Wallflower declared, until she saw the group looking at her with pitiful pathetic looks, "That sounded less lonely in my head."

"This girl is just sad." Raph whispered to Casey and April, until the redhead shushed him.

"I'm sorry, Wallflower." Sunset continued to try and apologize.

Wallflower frowned, "No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you!" Wallflower jerked back at what she said, while everyone else gasped.

"Whoa, she's gone deep, brah." Mikey told the ninjas.

Suddenly the Memory Stone began surging with magic, as Wallflower looked at it, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Wallflower, let go of the stone!" Sunset warned her.

"I can't!" she struggled to let it go, but to no avail. Suddenly streams of magic were pooling out of the Stone and began encircling her. Wallflower started undergoing a metamorphosis.

Everyone watched in shock, before Wallflower emerged in a new scary form. She stood before the group wearing female warrior armor made of stone with little flowers blooming all over the armor, and on the torso region was the same eye symbol that's on the Memory Stone she still held onto. Wallflower's hair had turned darker and was in a ponytail tied by a hair band made from pebbles. Her eyes looked little, green, and beady while her scelera was all black.

"Oh, snap." Mikey gasped.

Wallflower looked at herself and laughed, "Yes! I finally have the means to make everyone suffer and forgotten!"

"Wallflower, that magic you've been infused with isn't good for you." Twilight warned her.

"Just because you or Sunset couldn't handle such magic doesn't mean I can't," Wallflower answered, "And I think it's time I showed you what else I am capable of doing with the Memory Stone." she held the stone out, as everyone was afraid she was going to do more memory stealing, but instead something else happened.

From the stone shot out multiple streams of magic that moved in a circular motion. Suddenly from behind the group on one side appeared Shredder as his human self and his Super Shredder self, while accompanied by Rahzar, Fishface, Tiger Claw, Stockman Fly, and Turtle Hun.

"What the shell is this?" Raph asked in shock.

"It is former boss!" Rocksteady gasped.

"Times two!" Bebop added in equal shock.

Suddenly from another circular ring of magic appeared Kraang Subprime, Captain Mozar, Lord Dregg, Armaggon, and Newtralizer. While towering above them was Traag and Granitor.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Wallflower must've created these past enemies from your memories." Donnie theorized.

"Yes. And now let me bring in the Main Attraction!" Wallflower sent two more streams of magic from the stone and appearing above Traag and Granitor was She-Demon Sunset and Midnight Sparkle.

"Oh, no." Sunset gasped at the sight of her old demon self.

"Not again." Twilight shivered while looking up at the thing she held a great fear of.

"Now let's see how you handle fighting the memories of your worst enemies," Wallflower announced, "Attack!"

The Turtles and Rainbooms enemies charged into battle, "Ninjas/Rainbooms!" Leo and Twilight began together, "Take them down!"

* * *

The Turtles and the Rainbooms split up and began taking on the Memory Villains. Leo and Karai, fought Shredder and Super Shredder, as Leo spoke, "I defeated you once, I'll do it again!" neither Shredder said anything, as they continued to fight.

"Not very talkative, I see." Karai noted, as she dodged Super Shredder's punch.

Mikey was running around while avoiding laser blasts from Newtralizer, until Armaggon dropped in before him, "AHH!" he screamed, until Shini and Pinkie jumped in and knocked Armaggon away, "Thanks, girls. You rock."

"Mikey, behind you!" Donnie called, as he was busy defending himself from Fishface.

Mikey saw Rahzar was about to jump Mikey, until Trixie threw one of her smoke bombs at the mutant dog distorting his vision. Mikey whacked Rahzar away with his chucks and called out to the magic girl, "Good one, Trix."

"It was my great and powerful pleasure." Trixie bowed.

Fugitoid was blasting at Mozar and Dregg while avoiding their wrath, "Hang on Fuge!" Bebop jumped in and unleashed an energy mohawk on the two throwing them off focus.

Rocksteady roared, as he charged and rammed the two aliens who fell to the ground, "You get rocked by Rocksteady!" he pumped a fist.

Tiger Claw was flying around shooting at Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, "We gotta bring this cat man down!" Rainbow told them.

"Leave it to me." Fluttershy used her magic to mak several birds fly from the trees and swarm around their opponent.

Tiger Claw growled, as he tried swatting them away. Applejack spoke to Rainbow, "Give me a boost!"

"Going up!" Rainbow called, as she boosted Applejack up into the air, and A.J delivered a pounding blow to Tiger Claw making him crash onto the pavement.

Stockman Fly was flying around spitting acid at Rarity and April, who ran from the shots, "Don't you know spitting is a bad habit!" Rarity called up to the fly mutant.

April threw her tessen and nailed Stockman Fly in the head, "Bulls eyes!" she cheered.

Casey was skating around Subprime, who was trying to grab him, "Too slow, Subprime! Goongala!" he launched exploding hockey pucks at the second in command Kraang who fell back from the explosions.

Raph was running around avoiding Traag and Granitor stomping on him, "Man, I did not miss this!" he was suddenly tackled by Hun who was using his brute strength to pin him down, "Get off me!" Hun was suddenly levitated off Raph courtesy of Twilight, "Thanks, Twi."

Midnight Sparkle flew to Twilight, and the two fought, "I overcame you once before, I can do it again!" Twilight promised. Midnight Sparkle just tried blasting her with magic, only for Twilight to use her levitating magic to make Midnight Sparkle hit various trees or the ground, and yet she was still kicking.

Sunset Shimmer was avoiding the magic blasts of her former She-Demon self, before calling out to Wallflower, "No mater how many enemies you try to make from my friends memories, we'll always find a way to defeat them."

Wallflower growled, "I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work," she got anew idea as she looked at the Rainbooms being cornered, "But what if I erased all their memories of high school?"

Sunset gasped, "You can't! You'd be stealing their memories of each other!"

"They'll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all!" Wallflower aimed the Memory Stone at them, and show a blast of magic.

"NO!" Sunset cried, as she took the blow for the Rainbooms much to their shock.

"Sunset!" Fugitoid and Trixie gasped.

Sunset fell to her knees and spoke, "I've ruined their friendship once before. I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again!" she strained, as memories of all her friends were being assimilated from her mind, "Fluttershy! No! Applejack!" She grunted, "Rarity! Aah! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Leo! Raph! Donnie! Mikey! April! Karai! Shini! Casey! Bebop! Rocksteady! Trixie! Fugitoid! Twilight!" she looked up at Twilight and Fugitoid with tears in her eyes, "Don't forget me!" Twilight and Fugitoid gasped, as all of Sunset's memories were assimilated into the Memory Stone.

"NO!" The turtles and Fugitoid cried.

Sunset Shimmer dropped to the ground, and woke up standing on all fours while looking around in confusion, "This isn't Canterlot. Where am I? Princess Celestia? What's happened to me? Somepony, help me!" she pleaded. She looked up as Twilight, Fugitoid, Leo, and Rocksteady approached her, "Who're all of you?" she asked in confusion.

Twilight smiled, "We're your friends."

"F-Friends?" Sunset asked, as she looked around.

"That's right. Best friends." Fugitoid added.

"Till the very end." Leo confirmed.

"And we is the comrades too!" Rocksteady agreed, as they helped her up.

"We may not remember you as much as April showed us..." Applejack began

"But after seeing what you did..." Pinkie continued.

"...the sacrifice you made for us..." Rarity put in.

"...we'd be proud to call you..." Fluttershy continued, as the Rainbooms announced.

"...our friend!" Suddenly the Rainbooms were engulfed by magic and assumed new magic attire.

Sunset looked at herself and spoke, "Strange. I feel like I know this."

"You do." Twilight answered, "This is the Magic of Friendship."

"Now let's show these varmints what happens when you mess with our Friendship." Applejack said, as they began attacking the Memory Villains who one by one turned to magic dust.

Wallflower looked in shock, seeing her minions were defeated. She frowned and spoke, "You may have sacrificed your memories to save the Rainbooms, but can you do it again for your turtle friends?!" she fired magic from the stone at the turtles who braced themselves, but as magic from the stone surrounded them, Mikey giggled, "Hey that tickles."

"I feel fine." Donnie realized as nothing was happening.

"Me too." Raph added.

"But how?" Leo wondered.

Wallflower watched in confusion, "No! Why isn't it working?!"

Suddenly from the stone came four colored balls of light that transformed into a medallion that appeared around each of the turtles necks. Each medallion had the yin-yang symbol, and began glowing as markings appeared over the turtles bodies glowing in their respective colors.

The Rainbooms and their allies watched as the turtles suddenly gained mystical armor on their bodies in their respective colors, and on their shoulders were shoulder pads that looked like oni faces. Even their weapons had an upgrade. Leo's swords looked like they were each surrounded by a wind or water aura, Raph's Sai's had each gained a second set of smaller prongs next to ones his said already had. Donnie's staff became a combination of both a spear and a scythe, and Mikey's two nunchucks connected into one.

The brothers stood ready, as Mikey spoke, "Dudes, I think we just hit a level Ten Booyakasha!"

"I feel this magic coursing through me!" Donnie gasped.

"Yeah. I feel it too!" Raph agreed.

"So let's use this magic and help our friends!" Leo declared, "Brothers, attack!"

The four magic powered ninja turtles engaged Wallflower unleashing new abilities on her. As Leo swung his swords he released a powerful gust of wind and stream of water at Wallflower, "Oh, yes! I am the Wind beneath Anyone's Wings! Or a powerful Rushing River" he cheered.

Raph was striking at Wallflower's armor with his magic enhanced Sais that were enveloped in a fiery magical aura, "Now this is Blazing Hot!"

Donnie twirled his staff that released bolts of Lightning at Wallflower, "That's Electrifying!" he laughed.

Mikey twirled his four chuck tribaton before slamming it onto the ground making it shake and Wallflower was losing balance. He then manipulated some nearby stones and began pelting Wallflower with them, "Dude, I Rock!"

"This is impossible!" Wallflower cried, "What is this magic?!"

"We're not sure," Leo began, "But it's plain to see we were given this magic to defend what is right. Such as Friendship." Leo said, as he and his bros were surrounded by a magical aura and floated next to the Rainbooms, while Bebop, Rocksteady, Fugitoid, Trixie, Spike, April, Karai, Casey, and Shini watched from the ground.

Twilight announced to their enemy, "Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared to the Magic of—!" she was suddenly cut off by Raph.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it."

Pinkie shouted, "Light it up, everyone!"

"Booyakasha!" they all shouted as a stream of magic blasted at Wallflower destroying the Memory Stone and unleashing all the memories it contained.

"NO!" Wallflower cried as the magic circled her and removed the corrupted magic from her.

* * *

All the memories went back into the Rainbooms and even Trixie, as they touched down with the turtles. Sunset looked at Twilight before asking, "Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight smiled, "Sunset Shimmer!" the Rainbooms and their allies embraced her, "We are so sorry for how we treated you."

"I'm just glad to have you all back." Sunset said in relief.

"You can never get rid of us." Leo assured her.

"Quite right." Fugitoid agreed.

"Yo, look!' Bebop motioned to Wallflower who had been returned to normal.

They approached her, as Wallflower looked up in guilt, "I'm so ashamed."

"You should be!" Raph scolded her, "Trying to destroy the girl's friendship, really?"

"Ease up, Raph." Leo held him back.

Wallflower shook her head, "No, he's right to chew me out for what I did. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things. Awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking."

"I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase too." Twilight admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Donnie agreed, while thinking about any awkward moments he had around April in the past.

"But it's no excuse." Wallflower replied knowing she had no right to do such things.

Leo spoke, "I'll say it's not. You claimed Sunset was still the Biggest Meanie. But in the end, you became just as bad."

"You're right. I got so used to erasing things I got completely carried away. I so sorry for everything." she apologized.

Sunset Shimmer smiled and approached her, "It's ok. I'm sorry too. I may have stopped being mean, but a great and powerful friend helped me see that I still wasn't nice to you," Trixie smiled proudly, "Everyone matters, Wallflower, no matter how invisible they feel." Wallflower blushed, as she accepted Sunset's hand and was pulled to her feet before embracing her new friend.

"Aw, another problem solved with the help of Friendship." Mikey smiled, as he held Pinkie and Shini close.

"I am curious though how you guys gained this magic." Twilight told the turtle brothers, until a voice spoke up.

"We can explain."

The group saw the same colorful balls of light fly out of the turtles medallions and assumed different forms. Standing before them were four figures, three men, and one woman. The first man wore silver clothing and had silver pointed hair. The second man was white faced with red face paint on his eyes and mouth, and was wearing a heavy blue and white robe with long sleeves, and a black hat. The third man was incredibly muscular with a bald head and was wearing golden robes. Finally, the woman had pale skin, white hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a green robes."

"What the?" Karai gasped.

"What is this?" Rocksteady wondered.

"Who're all of you?" Leo asked, until Sunset gasped.

"Wait a minute... Are you the apprentices of Clover the Clever?"

The silver one nodded, "Correct, Sunset Shimmer. I am Kon, the Master of Spirits."

The woman spoke, "I am Chikara, the Master of Strength."

The second man spoke, "I am Juto, the Master of Weapons," he motioned to the big guy, "And this is Hisomi, the Master of Stealth." Hisomi bowed his head.

"These are four apprentices who disappeared with the Stone of Memory?" Rocksteady asked.

"Wow." Bebop gasped.

"Great ones, how did this happen?" Sunset asked them.

Juto answered, "A long time ago back in Equestria when we were still ponies, we were trained in the magical arts by our master Clover the Clever."

"He trained us, teaching us the greatest secrets of magic, until he had nothing left to teach us." Chikara explained.

"At his request we journeyed fourth to the deepest parts of the world beyond Equestria to learn from others gifted in the mystic arts," Juto continued, "As our knowledge grew, so did our power, until finally we became more than regular old unicorns. We evolved becoming forces of nature."

"Astounding." Fugitoid marveled.

"So what happened when you sought the Memory Stone?" Sunset Shimmer wondered.

"Our former mentor enlisted our help, for a powerful unicorn sorceress had used her magic to create a stone that could assimilate the memories of others, even by bits," Kon explained before turning to Wallflower, "She was very similar to you, Wallflower Blush."

"Similar to me?" she asked, as Kon nodded and continued.

"Yes. Memoriam was very gifted in the magical arts, but not many were willing to recognize her talent. She was overlooked and left out by many. She sought to punish those who were praised over her by removing their memories and stealing their knowledge of magic to increase her own."

Juto spoke, "When Clover heard of this, he summoned us back to find her and stop her. But as I'm sure you read, Memoriam used the stone to steal our memories, but our mentor being as Clever as he was had been prepared for such a contingency by making notes to himself to remind us all what we were meant to do."

"When we caught up with Memoriam, she tried to use the stone on us," Chikara explained, "But when our powerful magic combined it repelled the memory spell and caused her to lose all her memories instead. When we sought to do something about the stone, we ended up opening a portal to this other realm and our spirits were trapped within the stone itself."

"When Wallflower tried to use the stone on your turtle warriors, we could sense the goodness in your hearts similar to our own," Kon noted, "So we shared our magic with you all and now a part of us is a part of you," he pointed to each of the turtles, "Leonardo, you are now the Master of Wind and Water, Michelangelo; the Master of Earth and Wood, Donatello; the Master of Thunder and Mountain, and you Raphael, are the Master of Fire and Metal."

The bros cheered at their new titles, as Fugitoid spoke to the four apprentices, "So, honored ones, now that you are free from the Memory Stone, what will you do now?"

"We shall move onto the next life," Juto began, "This world is already in capable hands."

"Use our powers wisely and with care, turtle ninjas." Chikara said.

"And remember, together there is nothing you can't accomplish." Kon declared.

The turtles bowed their heads to the four legends who turned back into balls of magic and went off into the sky. Mikey turned to everyone, "You know all this fighting's made me hungry. How about we all break for pizza?"

"Sounds good to us." Twilight agreed.

"How about it, Wallflower. Want to join us?" Leo offered.

Wallflower smiled, "I'd be delighted."

"Then let's go!" Pinkie cheered, as they all started off, until Sunset stopped with Trixie, Bebop, and Rocksteady, "What's the hold up?" Bebop asked.

"First off, Trixie, I want to thank you for helping me even when nobody else in school would." Sunset began.

"No problem." Trixie answered, while sounding humble.

Sunset then embraced the mutant duo, "And thank you both for coming to my aid when I had no one else to turn to. I'm glad the two of you are my friends."

"Always the pleasure, Sunset Shimmer." Rocksteady answered.

"Yeah, girl. We're friends for life now." Bebop added.

"I'm glad we are." Sunset smiled, before they hurried to catch up with the others.

 **(And how's that for a change up. I have Wallflower her own demon form, and an extended power with the Memory Stone. Plus I decided t incorporate the Great Ninja Masters from the 2003 Lost Episodes Saga. Stay tuned for the aftermath of this.)**


	6. Back to Normal or is it?

**(And here's the next one where all is back to normal.)**

After partying with the guys after the whole Memory fiasco that night, Sunset Shimmer and Fugitoid returned to her place. As Fugitoid was busy charging, Sunset Shimmer was writing in her journal about how everything worked out.

 _'Dear Princess Twilight, you can add a new ending to the archives. The Memory Stone is no more.'_

A day later, Bebop and Rocksteady were parking their van in the lot, as Vice Principal Luna called, "No student parking in the faculty lot."

The two mutants poked their heads out of the windows, as Bebop spoke, "Ease up, V.P. We're just making a special delivery."

"Da. Yearbooks for every student!" Rocksteady declared.

The Rainbooms opened the back of the van to see their two mutant allies had indeed collected the boxes containing their new yearbooks. Each of the students were looking over their yearbooks eager to see all the pictures and memories imprinted in the pages.

 _'Thank you for your help. Give my best to Princess Luna and, of course, thank my second-best teacher Princess Celestia. Make sure she knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say everything is back how it used to be.'_

Inside the school, Trixie ran up to Sunset and Fugitoid and spoke up, "I demand to speak to the yearbook president!" she showed them a page which had Trixie's handmade poster she pitched to Sunset earlier, "How did this get in here?" she lowered her yearbook to reveal her smirking expression.

"A yearbook president never reveals her secrets!" Sunset declared dramatically, and Trixie chuckled.

"Yes, Trixie, we all have our secrets." Fugitoid added, as the three walked together.

 _'Well, not exactly how it used to be. The four apprentices of Clover the Clever have been freed from the Memory Stone, and their magic powers now belong to the turtles. We don't know what this means for them now, nor do we know the full extent of the abilities, but Leo and the guys promise they're going to find out together. And I'm proud to say we all have made a new friend.'_

Sunset and Fugitoid walked to Wallflower Blush's garden where Wallflower was with her club mates and friends the Eco-Kids adding more plants to the garden, "I got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener!" Sunset called out.

Wallflower went to Sunset and opened her yearbook copy. She saw a page dedicated to her and labeled Best Gardener. What made Wallflower even more happy was there were signature autographs from all the Rainbooms, even Sunset Shimmer. Even the turtles, their human allies, Fugitoid, Bebop, and Rocksteady signed it. Wallflower smiled happily as she no longer felt invisible anymore.

* * *

Later outside the school by the statue, the Rainbooms, the ninjas, Fugitoid, Bebop, and Rocksteady were hanging out. They flipped through the year book to reveal a redone group photo of the Rainbooms with all of them together, and it even had their allies squeezing in. Rainbow however noticed their picture was right next to a full shot of Bulk Biceps kissing his muscles which was what she wanted to avoid, "Oh! Come on! I mean seriously?!" she complained.

"What can ya do?" Fugitoid asked.

"We appreciate you guys including us all in your group photo for the yearbook." Leo told Twilight.

"Even though we don't go to the same school." April added.

"You're all our friends. You deserve to be included." Twilight answered.

"Yeah, we're all a team." Applejack added, as the group smiled.

"So do you guys have to go back to New York so quickly?" Sunset asked the ninjas.

"Well, we're not sure since there's nothing bad going on," Donnie answered, "Why do you ask?"

"We figured since summer is a few days away you guys would like the stay here for awhile." Sunset explained.

"Yeah. You guys deserve a vacation," Pinkie added, "We were thinking about hitting up the beach again since our stolen memories made us forget Sunset Shimmer."

"I second that," Mikey agreed, "Come on, bros, we never get to have that kind of fun."

"Yeah. I've been meaning to go to the beach for awhile." April added.

"I love the beach. I could use a tan." Casey put in.

"I've never had the chance to experience a day at the beach in my life," Karai confessed, "I'd like to start now."

"What do you think, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Well... Alright, we'll stick around." Leo answered, as they cheered.

Sunset turned to Bebop and Rocksteady, "You two are welcomed to stick around too, if you don't have anywhere else to be, of course."

"Actually, we was thinking of taking a vacation ourselves." Bebop admitted.

"Da. And since we're here, I think it's best I take this time to go see Abacus personally." Rocksteady added.

"Well, the opportunity has presented itself to you." Rarity agreed.

April looked over and in Rarity's makeup mirror and saw two figures poking their heads out from around the corner of the building, "Huh?" she looked back and saw there was no one there. She ran over to the corner and looked around seeing there was nobody around.

The others went over to her, "April, what's up?" Donnie asked.

"Is something the matter?" Rarity asked in concern.

"I thought I saw someone sneaking around here spying on us from the look of it." April explained while sounding worried.

Bebop sniffed the air, "My nose ain't picking up any scent."

"Neither is mine." Spike added, as he took a whiff.

"Huh. Guess I really do need a vacation." April said.

"Don't we all." Casey replied.

"Come on, let's go grab a bite." Sunset suggested, as they all walked off. As they left, they were unaware of two figures watching them from the school roof. Both of them were wearing black cloaks with their hoods up to shroud their appearances. Both of them were each wearing a badge on their cloak in a certain symbol. One of them had a water drop badge and the second one had a badge in the shape of a sword's blade. They turned and left knowing they had to be somewhere.

* * *

That night, the two cloaked figures ran up to a tall fence, as the one wearing the blade badge slipped under it, and spoke to the other one, "Come on! Hurry up!" the second one slipped under the fence, and the two were running up to an abandoned warehouse.

They entered, and walked through a hall before happening upon the main room that was decorated like a shrine lit by several candles. Sitting in the lotus position were three more cloaked figures all wearing different badge symbols. One had a flame symbol, the second had a spiral symbol which stood for wind, and the third had a rock symbol.

The other two stood before the three as Fire Badge spoke, "Well, what did you find?"

"The turtle warriors and their human allies are indeed here." Blade Badge answered.

"And they are allied with those girls who possess magic not of this world." Water Badge explained.

"This is unfortunate." Wind Badge said.

"And we bring more news. The turtles have gained access to magic as well," Blade Badge continued, "Magic that could very well rival our own."

"Ludicrous!" Rock Badge called.

"Actually, it is true," Water Badge answered, "But they don't seem to know the full capabilities of the power they have been granted."

"Then we must see to it, that they are eliminated. For they must pay dearly for what they have done." Fire Badge spoke.

"Yes. But they remain blissfully unaware of our presence." Blade Badge noted.

"And when the time is right, they will cower before us when we summon forth the one they banished to the depths of the netherworld. Our master Kavaxas!" Fire Badge announced, as it panned out all around them to reveal several tapestry's were hanging. Each tapestry bore a depiction of the Demon Dragon Kavaxas.

"Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa!" the five figures chanted multiple times, as the flames from the candles grew brighter and brighter to reveal the whole warehouse was decorated as a shrine to the Demon Dragon himself.

 **(How's that for a cliffhanger? It seems Kavaxas still has more loyal followers in high places, but these ones are much different than those Foot Cultists. Next I'll be doing the various Beach Shorts featuring the turtles and their allies included.)**


	7. X Marks the Spot

**(Here we start with the beach shorts that aired following Forgotten Friendship, with the Turtles and their friends joining in with the Rainbooms.)**

After the whole Memory Stone incident, as well as the CHS students completing their finals for the last day of school it was summer time. The Rainbooms decided to have some more fun at the beach as the kick off for summer vacation.

At the beach, the Rainbooms, Fugitoid, and Spike have selected a perfect spot to relax at, until they looked up at the pier and saw two familiar vans parking, "It's the Party Wagon!" Pinkie cheered.

"And Bebop and Rocksteady's van." Sunset noticed.

Coming out from the two vehicles were not only their ninja friends from New York, but the allie mutant duo of Bebop and Rocksteady. As the group came down, they saw the turtles were already dressed for the beach with each of them wearing trunks, sunglasses, and hats. Leo was dressed as a life guard, Mikey as a Hawaiian tourist, Donnie as a volleyball player, and Raph as a bicyclist. Rocksteady was instead of his normal attire wearing camouflage swim trunks, and Bebop was wearing a purple and black wetsuit.

"Hey, Rain-dudette's!" Mikey called, as he was carrying two coolers with one colored red and the other blue.

"Hey, guys, glad to see ya made it." Rainbow greeted.

"Like we'd miss a chance for a time at the beach?" April asked rhetorically.

Raph noticed Fugitoid's trunks, "Why're you wearing trunks, Fugitoid?"

"I could ask you all the same thing." Fugitoid motioned to the turtles.

"Just felt like dressing the part." Donnie answered.

"Aren't you worried about exposing yourselves like this?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Don't worry," Leo calmed her, "This is the beach after all. We fit right in the way we are. Plus if this city's experienced magic and stuff before seeing walking animals like us shouldn't be a big deal."

"What he said." Rocksteady agreed.

"Is there a changing area around here?" April asked the girls.

"Of course," Rarity answered, as she brought April, Karai, and Shini together, "Come with me, girls."

"I'll show Casey the mens changing area." Fugitoid offered, as Casey followed the professor.

Pinkie noticed the two coolers Mikey brought, "Ooh, nice you brought snacks, Mikey." she was about to open a red cooler.

"Actually, Pinkie, that one's..." Mikey stopped, as Pinkie opened the cooler and out popped Ice Cream Kitty.

"Meow!"

"Ice Cream Kitty!" Pinkie cheered.

"I felt like she needed to get out of the freezer once in awhile." Mikey said, as he licked Ice Cream Kitty's paw.

"And I brought Chompy as well so he wouldn't feel alone." Raph presented his pet.

"Chompy!" Fluttershy smiled as she pat his head.

"Hey, Chompster." Rainbow pat his head, making the alien turtle cheer.

"Hey, guys!" Karai called, as the group came back all in their swimwear.

April was in a yellow top with a white number five on the front, and jean short shorts, Casey was wearing black swim trunks and a gray tank top, Karai's swimsuit was like Rainbow Dash's with the top colored gray, and the bottoms colored black, and Shinigami's swimwear was similar to Sunset Shimmer's only it was colored black, and wrapped around her waist was a gray sarong.

Donnie being the lovesick goofball he was couldn't take his eyes off April in her swimwear, just as Mikey couldn't take his eyes of Shini in hers.

April stretched her arms up, "Yeah! It's been forever since I was on a beach."

"Yeah. I may love the hockey rink, but I do like to unwind on the beach from time to time." Casey admitted.

"First time being on one for me." Karai added.

"Then you've got a lot to look forward too." Rainbow nudged her playfully.

"So what's say, yo?" Bebop asked, "Let's have us a wild and fun beach day?"

"A booyakasha!" Mikey called, as they all split up into groups to have their own kind of fun.

* * *

Sunset and Fugitoid decided to walk the beach, as the robot looked around, "Ah, yes, this is certainly a gorgeous day, isn't it, Sunset?" he looked at Sunset only to see her playing a game on her cellphone, "Sunset Shimmer, how can you think of playing phone games on the beach?" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry, Fuge, I'm just really into this game." Sunset answered sheepishly.

"If you keep your eyes glued to that screen you could end up getting hurt somehow." Fugitoid warned her.

"Relax, Fugitoid, I'm..." Sunset was cut off as she tripped over something in the sand, "Oh!" she groaned.

"Told you." Fugitoid called it.

"What was that?" Sunset asked, as she looked at something sticking out of the sand. She picked it up to reveal a bottle with a rolled up message inside of it, "Fugitoid, look!"

"My word, is that really..."

"Come on, we have to tell the others!" Sunset grabbed Fugiotid's hand and excitedly dragged him along.

Over by the Rainboom's spot, Pinkie Pie was lounging around, while Twilight was busy making a sand castle designed like Spike, and Leo was doing some stretches, "Guys!" Sunset called, as she and Fugitoid rushed over, "Fugitoid and I found a real life message in a bottle!"

"Seriously?" Leo gasped.

"Ooh," Pinkie gasped while intrigued, "Is it a love letter? A secret recipe? Or, wait. Someone's trapped on a deserted island? We have to save them!" Pinkie panicked, until Leo calmed her.

"Dial it back, Pinkie." he told her.

Sunset took the message out of the bottle and unraveled it to see the contents, "It's a treasure map."

Twilight inspected it, "It looks just like this beach."

"Really exactly like it?" Fugitoid asked suspiciously.

"Why so suspicious, Fugitoid?" Sunset asked.

"You just happen to come across a treasure map in a bottle of the very beach we just happen to be on," Fugitoid told her, "Doesn't that seem rather coincidental to you?"

"Maybe, but hey, this could be an exciting search." Sunset told him.

"Well, I do love a good challenge." Fugitoid agreed.

"I'm game for finding this treasure." Leo added.

"Then let's go!" Pinkie cheered, as they started walking the beach.

As they walked along the sandy surface, they dealt with the hot sand burning their soles, along with happening across a group of crabs. The girls were afraid of getting pinched, until Leo grabbed a big stick and used it to scoot them aside, "All right, fellas. Break it up-break it up!" the crabs decided to waddle along leaving them alone.

Fugitoid looked around before finding a chest underneath the lifeguard post, "I found something! Look over there!"

They raced over, as Sunset cheered, "There it is! I wonder if it's filled with loot!" she opened the chest to reveal another message in a bottle.

"Is that another map?" Leo wondered.

"What does it say?" Fugitoid asked Sunset.

Sunset began reading the clue, "Follow the trail to the top of the MFBO and look for the X at the end of the..."

"End of the what?" Twilight asked.

"It's some kind of code." Sunset explained.

"Shall I translate?" Fugiotid asked.

Sunset looked into the chest to find a decoder ring, "Looks like you won't have too."

"Whoever buried it was nice enough to leave that decoder ring." Pinkie said.

"It certainly is convenient." Twilight noted.

"Indeed." Fugitoid agreed, feeling more curious now.

"So what does it translate to?" Leo asked Sunset.

Sunset began decoding the message, "Follow the S-H... SHELLS to the... PIER and look for the X at the end of the R-A-I... RAINBOW!" she gasped.

"Follow the shells?" Leo looked around, until Pinkie pointed to a trail of shells leading up to the pier.

"Look! There's a trail of shells!"

"Come on!" Twilight called, as they followed the trail up to the pier.

They looked around while some beach goers gave Leo and Fugitoid questionable looks but said nothing, "Well, this is the pier." Fugitoid said.

"We just need to find a-" Leo got cut off by Pinkie.

"Rainbow!"

They looked to see a truck with a rainbow ice cream cone ornament on top parked in the lot. It drove away to reveal a sushi stand with a mat below it with an X marked on it, "X Marks the Sushi?" Twilight asked.

"Let's go ask." Leo suggested, as they walked up to the stand to speak to the girl running it. The girl working it wore an eye patch, a pirate hat, and wore a big hoop earring.

"Excuse me, do you know anything about a treasure map?" Sunset asked the girl.

The girl upon hearing the question smiled and began speaking like a pirate, "Aargh! Congr-argh-tulations! Ye mateys followed ye map to find the bounty of X Sushi!"

The group got excited, as Sunset continued, "Yes! What's our treasure?"

"Twenty p-argh-cent off any hand roll, plus all-ye-can-eat wasabi! Aargh! "

Twilight and Sunset suddenly felt disappointed, as Twilight asked, "That's it?"

"I shouldn't be surprised." Fugitoid told them.

"The treasure is a sushi truck!" Pinkie cheered, "That's amazing!"

"Well, girls. We might as well take advantage of this offer." Leo told them, as they decided to buy some sushi hand rolls.

As they walked away form the sushi car, Twilight ate hers, "Mm... I like it."

"Yeah. Tastes great." Leo agreed.

Pinkie however began sweating in the face, as her face turned red, "Ah...ah... so spicy!" she literally breathed fire before rushing to the fountain and dunked her head in it. She pulled her head up and sighed in relief.

Sunset, Twilight, Leo, and Fugitoid couldn't help but laugh at Pinkie's silliness, as Leo spoke to them, "Well, the treasure may not have been what we thought it was, but it was still a fun search."

"Especially since we did it together." Twilight agreed.

"Yeah. It was a lot more fun than my game app." Sunset added.

Fugitoid gasped, "I've got an idea. Why don't we rebury the clues again and let someone else find it and try to solve it?"

"Good idea, Professor." Twilight commended.

So the group when back to the beach putting the clues and decoder ring back where they found them, but putting the first map back in its bottle and buried it somewhere on the beach, "There. Buried away for someone else to find." Leo said.

"Let's hope whoever finds it is able to crack the code like we did." Sunset said, and the group laughed.

 **(First short down, don't miss the next short which will be my own original idea.)**


	8. Big Sister Karai

**(Here's another Beach short which is my own original idea that focuses on Karai.)**

Out on the beach, Karai was walking along the sand with Spike walking at her side. The pup looked up at the kunoichi and saw a rare happy smile on her face. The dog decided to speak up, "You seem awfully happy, Karai."

Karai snapping out of her moment answered, "Really? I hadn't noticed." she continued to smile.

"Alright, spill." Spike said.

"Well, all my life I've been trained to be a kunoichi. I've never had a normal childhood or life for that matter. Now that Shredder's gone, and his Foot Clan's disbanded, I feel like I can have a normal life outside the Foot Clan I've put together. And coming here is the perfect way to relax and leave all my troubles behind."

The two suddenly stopped when they heard sobbing, "You hear that?" Spike asked.

"I do." Karai agreed, as she and Spike looked around for the source.

They looked up ahead and saw a little girl about five years old all alone. She had short light blue hair with a red hair clip in it, bright purple eyes, cream colored skin, and was wearing a small blue one piece swimsuit.

The little girl continued to sob to herself, as Karai and Spike walked over to her. The ninja girl spoke to the young one, "Hey, are you ok?"

The little girl looked up at the older one and gasped, "Who're you?"

"My name's Karai, and this is Spike," she motioned to the dog, "What's your name?"

"I'm Harmony Song." she girl answered.

"Harmony. That's a pretty name," Harmony blushed, as Karai continued, "Now what's the matter?"

Harmony sniffled, "I was with my mom a bit ago, but then I started following a crab in the sand. The next thing I knew I was lost."

"You've lost your mother?" Karai asked in shock.

"Mmhmm." Harmony nodded sadly.

"That's terrible." Karai said in sympathy

Spike seeing the little girl all sad knew what he had to do. He walked up to Harmony and playfully licked her hand. Harmony looked at the dog who was panting at her. She smiled a bit and pat his head, "Nice doggy." she told Spike who enjoyed the patting.

Karai looked around seeing the beach was so big, and couldn't just leave Harmony all by herself. So she knew what she had to do, "You know what, Harmony? I'm gonna help you."

Harmony looked up at Karai and asked, "Really?"

Karai nodded, "Uh-huh. You just leave everything to Big Sister Karai." she stood proudly. Harmony smiled feeling so much better.

* * *

Soon the two girls and dog were walking along the beach in search for Harmony's mom. Karai decided to make small talk with the girl, "So you came here to the beach with your mom?"

"Yeah." she confirmed.

"Do you like it here?"

Harmony nodded, "I do. We come here every summer."

"Must be nice. This is the first time I've ever been on the beach ever." Karai admitted.

"You've never been to the beach before?" Harmony asked her.

"I haven't. Never really had the time or day."

"Didn't your mom and dad take you anywhere?"

Karai sighed, "Sadly, my mother died when I was just an infant."

"Really?" Harmony gasped, and Karai nodded, "What about your dad?"

Karai wasn't sure how to answer that to a child, but said what she could muster up, "My dad and I didn't exactly lead a normal life," Harmony was confused, but said nothing, "But my dad loved me as I've been told how much my mom did too. When he passed on months ago I felt as if I lost a part of my family."

"That's sad." Harmony said, as she started feeling sad for the older girl.

Karai smiled, "But I didn't lose my family completely. I still have my friends and even my brothers in my life."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah. They're an odd bunch, but I guess that's how siblings are," Karai chuckled, before noticing an ice cream truck parked on the pier, "How about some ice cream?" she offered.

"Sure." Harmony nodded.

"Great. Spike, keep an eye on her, ok?" Karai ordered the pup who barked in confirmation.

As Karai went to get ice cream, Harmony went down to Spike and began scratching his head, before he laid back allowing her to rub his belly, "You like this?" she asked as Spike panted. Harmony laughed at how cute Spike was being.

Karai came back holding two strawberry flavored ice cream cones, "Do you like strawberry, Harmony?"

Harmony smiled brightly, "I love it." Karai smiled at her answer and gave the girl her cone.

The two girls sat down on some stairs leading up to the pier, and licked their ice cream. As Karai took a lick of hers she didn't realize some of the cream got on her nose. When Harmony looked at Karai she began giggling. Karai looked at her, "What's so funny?" she asked amusingly.

"You got ice cream on your face." the little girl laughed.

Karai noticed Spike looked up at her and was stifling a laugh himself. When Karai took a close look and saw some of the ice cream on the tip of her nose she couldn't help but laugh herself, "I guess I do," she smirked, as she gently got some of the ice cream on her finger and playfully dabbed it on Harmony's nose, "Now you got some on your face too." the two girls laughed together.

* * *

Soon the two were walking the beach again, still on the hunt for Harmony's mother. Harmony looked up at Karai and spoke to her, "Karai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you today." the little girl confessed.

"You are?" Karai asked in surprise.

Harmony nodded, "You've been the big sister I've always wanted in my life."

Karai blushed a little before answering, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way."

Harmony looked ahead and suddenly saw an adult woman who looked like an older version of herself with longer hair, and was wearing sandals, blue shorts, a yellow top and wore a sun hat. Harmony smiled brightly and called out while running to her, "Mommy!"

The woman recognizing the sound of that voice looked over, and saw Harmony running for her, "Harmony!" she cried, as she bent down and hugged her daughter who laughed happily, "I was so worried about you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mommy. I was with Karai. She helped me look for you." Harmony introduced them.

"She did?" her mom asked.

"Yes. She's super nice." Karai blushed from Harmony's compliment.

Harmony's mom went to Karai and spoke, "Thank you so much for looking after my girl, Ms. Karai. How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm just doing what I can to look out for the young ones, ma'am." Karai answered humbly.

"I'm sure your parents must be very proud of you." the mom continued.

Karai was taken aback by what Harmony's mom said, and thought to herself, 'Yeah. They sure would be.'

"Karai?" Harmony asked, as Karai snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Harmony. The little girl motioned Karai to come down closer to her height. Karai lowered herself down a bit, and suddenly found herself pulled into a hug by Harmony. Karai was surprised at this, until she heard what the girl had to say, "Thanks for everything. I'll always think of you as my big sister."

Karai upon hearing that shed a small tear, before hugging Harmony back, and answered, "Consider yourself my honorary little sister, Harmony."

Soon Karai and Spike watched as Harmony and her mother left, with Karai feeling happier than she was already. Spike nudged Karai's leg and spoke, "Nice job there, 'Big Sister Karai'." he finished while sounding cheeky.

Karai smirked and started scratching Spike's head and the two laughed, "Come on, boy," Karai said, as she picked Spike up and carried him, and looked out into the sea and envisioned herself standing next to Splinter as a human and her mother Tang Shen, 'That could've been a nice life for us.' she thought.

 **(How was that? Makes me with there was a 2012 episode featuring Karai in a situation like this.)**


	9. Blue Crushed

**(And welcome back to another beach short, everybody.)**

At the beach shore, Mikey stood with Applejack and Rainbow Dash with all three carrying surfboards. Rainbow's had a a sun with a cloud and lightning bolt rainbow design, Applejack's had an apple with a wave, and Mikey's board looked pizza designed. Watching them from the side was Fluttershy, Shini, Donnie, and Raph.

"Oh, yeah. Time to get my surf on!" Mikey cheered.

"Be careful, Mikey, or you'll wipe out." Raph warned him.

"Not this boy, Raph. This turtle was made for riding waves." Mikey boasted, while winking at Shini who giggled.

"That I have to see." Shini replied.

Rainbow and A.J meanwhile were trying to convince Fluttershy into joining them, "You sure you don't want to try it, Fluttershy? You can use my board." Rainbow offered.

"You'll be hangin' ten in no time. Twenty, even." Applejack added.

"Not really possible, but you get the gist." Donnie noted.

"Oh, no-no-no-no. I'll leave that to the experts like you, Mikey, and Rai-" Fluttershy was cut off as a new figure approached.

He was a tall boy with pale light grayish gold colored hair done up in a big bun. He was carrying a surfboard that looked like it was made from wood, "Who's ready for a lesson in the fine art of the crush? Afternoon, ladies," he noticed the turtle brothers, "And, turtles."

"My brother?!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Brother?" The turtles asked collectively.

"That's right," Zephyr greeted them, "The famous ninja turtles. My sister's told me so much about you three. Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael." he motioned to Raph, Mikey, and then Donnie clearly mixing them up.

"Get our name's right." Raph frowned.

"My bad. It's just hard to keep track which turtles was which since you all wear different colored masks," Zephyr continued, "My name's Zephyr Breeze; Fluttershy's little brother."

The turtles were surprised at that, as Shini looked his height over, "Little brother, huh?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"What can I say, I hit an early growth spurt." he winked at her, making Mikey growl in jealousy.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Zephyr Breeze? Since when do you surf?"

Zephyr chuckled back, "Since always. I mean, look at this deck," he showed them his board, "Gladys. She's my pride and joy. She and I have been together for what seems like a lifetime."

"No, you haven't. You only just—" Fluttershy was cut off by her brother.

"Waxed her this morning? Yes, it's true. See that shine? She's ready to seize the waves, so to speak."

"Well, we'll see how it holds up." Mikey said.

A.J groaned, "Let's quit hollerin' and hit the water then."

"What's that now?" Zephyr asked in confusion.

"Come on, Zephyr! Show us what you and "Gladys" can do!" Rainbow said as she, Applejack, and Mikey grabbed their boards and raced for the water.

Zephyr chuckled nervously, and answered, "Okay..." he followed the three.

Raph spoke to the others, "Any of you buy that guy can actually surf?"

"Nuh-uh." Shini replied.

"Fluttershy, you told your brother about us?" Donnie asked the shy girl.

"I did. I'm sorry." she answered in regret.

"But why?" Raph asked.

"Well, there was one time he came up behind me so quietly he startled me and I may have flipped him over my shoulder and pinned him to the ground." Fluttershy explained sheepishly.

"What?" Donnie gasped.

"Girl, you're tougher than you look." Shini chuckled.

"He asked me where I learned such a move from, and he wouldn't get off my case about it."

"I know how that feels with Mikey constantly getting up in my business." Raph admitted.

"He asked if I could teach him some ninja moves." Fluttershy continued.

"Did you?" Donnie asked in worry.

"Oh, no. The last thing I want my brother to do is hurt himself."

"Thank goodness," Donnie said in relief, "Trust me, I had to do that for someone and it was a nightmare."

"Yeah. Zephyr's like the spitting image of Pulverizer." Raph put in.

"Look, they're heading out to the waves." Shini motioned to the surfers.

* * *

As Mikey, Applejack, Rainbow, and Zephyr were on their boards while going out into the water, they could see a wave coming, "Wow! Looks like a big one, dudette's!" Mikey cheered.

Applejack turned to Zephyr, "How would you tackle it?"

Zephyr stammered nervously, "Me? Uh, well, to be honest, I think it's best to start smaller. You girls probably aren't rea—" he was cut off as Rainbow Dash called, "Here it comes!"

"All right!" Mikey cheered, as they rode up the wave cheering, while Zephyr was screaming.

The two Rainbooms and party turtle cheered as they rode the giant wave, "Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted in excitement.

"Isn't this great? The waves today are just killer!" Rainbow called out.

Zephyr was clinging to his board, and answered, "That's what I'm afraid-Aah!" He slipped off his board and fell into the water.

"Zephyr?" Rainbow asked, as the three looked back seeing him drowning in the wave.

"Hang on, bro!" Mikey called, as he surfed the wave to reach Zephyr. Upon reaching the boy he pulled him into his board, "I gotcha."

"Get me to shore!" Zephyr cried.

* * *

Later on, as everyone returned to shore, Zephyr sat down looking embarrassed, while the others were disappointed, "Why on Earth would you try to hack it out there without knowin' how? You could've got hurt!" Applejack scolded him.

"I did! My pride, that is. Wounded." Zephyr grinned, while everyone groaned.

"That's all? Your pride?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Try having some common sense and not act like a big shot at something you clearly lack the talent to do." Donnie scolded him.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Zephyr..."

Zephyr spoke up while taking Rainbow's hand, "I know. I've shocked you all. But, Rainbow Dash, if you could find the strength to forgive me and the courage to keep from hopelessly falling for my-"

"If you're trying for drama, it's not working." Shini voiced her annoyance.

"Sorry, but seriously, Rainbow, maybe you could give me some tips?"

Rainbow sighed at Zephyr's pleading look, "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Gladys," she rubbed the board and whispered to it, "He doesn't deserve you."

"Zephyr, if you really work hard at something and pay attention, you may actually be able to pull it off." Donnie told him.

"Thank you... Donnie?" he asked, as Donnie nodded in confirmation, "And since I finally met the famous ninjas who trained my sister to be quite the fighter, perhaps you would be interested in teaching..."

He was cut off by Mikey, Donnie, and Raph, "NO!"

Zephyr grumbled while crossing his arms, "I was just asking."

Mikey spoke to Rainbow, "Well, Rainbow, seems you got your work cut out helping Zephyr. If you dudes need me. I got a ride the wave of destiny! Booyakasha!" he took off for the water again with his board, while the others rolled their eyes playfully.

 **(And there you go. The Turtles minus Leo got to meet Fluttershy's brother, and to them he's like the Pulverizer only worse... If that's even possible.)**


	10. Aw…Baby Turtles

**(And here's my next Beach short, everyone.)**

On the beach in a nice peaceful spot, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were busy bouncing a beach ball to each other, while Raph was sitting on a beach blanket playing with Chompy, and Fluttershy and Rarity were relaxing on beach chairs. Suddenly a sound caught Fluttershy's attention and made her gasp.

"Is everything okay, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked in concern.

"I don't think so. I hear crying." she answered.

"Crying? From what?" Raph asked.

Fluttershy using the magic from her necklace listened in hearing the crying, "From a bunch of baby sea turtles. They just hatched and are trying to find their way to the water. But they're lost."

"Oh, no!" Rarity gasped.

"That's terrible." Raph said in shock.

"Ohhh... How could I ever find a bunch of teeny, tiny turtles on this great, big beach?!" Fluttershy asked, as the scene zoomed out to reveal how big the beach really was.

Rainbow held her tortoise Tank out, "Tank here is a tortoise. Maybe he could help us?"

"And Chompy's practically a turtle himself." Raph offered, as Chompy cheered.

Fluttershy studied the two, "Hmmm... That's not exactly the same, but it's worth a try."

They sat the two down on the sand, as Fluttershy spoke, "Lead the way, Tank."

"Go get 'em, Chompy!" Raph ordered.

Tank being the tortoise he was moved so slow, and with Chompy behind him couldn't go far either. The five waited, as so many other people on the beach passed by. Finally knowing letting their pets search on their own was taking too long, Rainbow and Raph groaned, before picking them up.

"We should've done this from the start." Raph told Rainbow who nodded in agreement.

* * *

They walked around holding the two pets up front, as they guided their owners by moving their heads or arms in a direction. When they came around the corner Chompy cheered as Tank motioned to a spot where they saw multiple baby sea turtles.

"There they are!" Rarity cooed.

"Wow. There are so many." Raph marveled.

When one of the baby sea turtles sneezed, the girls cooed, "Awwwwww..."

"You did it, Tank and Chompy." Fluttershy congratulated them.

Raph looked down at the babies and smiled, "You know, looking at these little guys makes me think about when me and my bros were like this and still in a pet shop."

"Until Master Splinter adopted ya'll." Applejack added.

"Yeah." Raph smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy.

"We just need to help them get to the water safely," Fluttershy began, "Just over this sand dune, past those rocks and crabs, beyond that abandoned sandcastle city, and around that dangerous shipwreck!" she gasped in worry, "Oh, boy..."

"Don't worry. We'll just carry them to safety." Rainbow said, as she was about to pick one of them up as the baby shrunk its head back in fright, only for Fluttershy to stop Rainbow.

"We can't! They have to make the journey on their own so they can imprint and return to this beach when they lay their own eggs someday."

"Yeah. If we did the important stuff for them then they wouldn't learn anything on their own," Raph agreed, "But that doesn't mean we can't clear a path for them." he told the girls.

"Already on it, Raph," Rainbow answered, as she used her speed and a shovel to dig a path through the sand dune. She stopped when one of the crabs was using its pincer to block Rainbow's shovel, "Little help here!"

Raph joined in by swinging his sais around at the crabs making them back away until they were away from the path for the baby turtles, "No need to get crabby, guys." Raph joked.

Applejack was using her magically enhanced strength picked up all the big rocks and tossed them aside. Rarity used her own magic to create a diamond disc that she used to flatten the sandcastle. Finally the shipwreck Fluttershy spoke of was nothing more than a small model ship that she picked up herself.

When all was done, there was a clear path for the babies. Fluttershy inspected the path seeing it was clear enough, "That's it. The path is clear. Go, baby turtles! Be free!" she declared, until she noticed there was no sign of the baby turtles, "Um... Adorable tiny turtles?"

Rainbow and Raph looked around seeing no sign of their own pets, "Tank?"

"Chompy? Oh, don't tell me we lost them." Raph began panicking.

"Wait a minute look at this trail in the sand." Rainbow spotted some tracks.

"Those are Chompy's all right." Raph confirmed.

"And Tank's too." Rainbow added.

They pulled some bushes aside and saw Tank and Chompy leading the young ones all the way to the ocean, "Tank and Chompy led the babies!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Awwwwww..." the girls once again cooed.

Raph smirked, while crossing his arms, "That's my little buddy."

The five walked to the shore where the baby turtles were nuzzling against Tank and Chompy, "Well done, you two!" Fluttershy giggled, "They think Tank's their mommy."

"And it looks like Chompy's a Big Brother now." Applejack added.

"So adorable." Rarity cooed.

"Hear that, Chompster?" Raph asked, "You're a big brother."

Chompy cheered happily, as he and Tank nudged the babies into the water so they could swim off. The two pets watched them swim out to sea, while one baby turtles waved by to them, while Chompy sounded sad.

Raph hearing how dismal his buddy was picked him up and spoke, "Don't worry, Chompy. They'll be back. And when they do they'll be all grown up and ready to lay eggs of their own. And they'll have you to thank for helping them." Chompy sounded happier now.

"Speaking of growing up," Rarity began, "Have you ever thought about what you'll do with Chompy when he grows up?"

"Yeah. You saw how big Tokka was," Applejack reminded Raph, "And if Chompy's anything like his mom, he's gonna grow up big!"

"And I don't think there's anyplace on earth for him to hide or anything." Rainbow added.

"We know it's hard to talk about, Raph." Fluttershy told him.

"Don't worry, girls. I know Chompy is one day destined to return to the stars to be with his mom," Raph admitted, before smiling at his pet, "But that'll take hundreds of space years before he reaches that size. Until then, I'm gonna enjoy as much time with Chompy as I can." he hugged Chompy close, as the baby alien turtle nuzzled against him.

"Awwwwww..." the girls cooed again.

 **(How was that for a bunch of feels?)**


	11. Beach Dancing

**(Here's a new original short featuring the reformed Bebop and Rocksteady.)**

Bebop and Rocksteady were currently walking around the beach, while enjoying the nice day, "Dang, Rock. Ain't this a sweet day for a day at the beach?" Bebop asked his partner.

"Da. Especially after being cooped up in warehouse or van for too long." Rocksteady agreed.

"And no way Shredder would've even given us a vacation break when we were working for him." the pig added.

"Except this time we work for nobody. We is free to do the whatever."

The two mutants stopped upon hearing the sound of mocking laughter. Curiously, they followed the sound and happened upon three teenage boys towering over four kids, two girls and two boys. The first girl was known as Lily Pad, the second girl had light violet eyes and her hair was moderate cerulean and grayish heliotrope. The first boy had grayish spring bud colored eyes, and his hair was dark grayish cyan. And finally, the second boy had light gold eyes, and dark azure hair.

The first of the teenage boys who had a good muscular build wore red swim trunks, had vivid gamboge color spiked hair and his eyes were pale, light grayish olive with dark purple pupils. The second was a bit thin and wore purple trunks, he had long blonde hair that covered his eyes. Finally, the third teen boy was plump, wore brown trunks, and ha brilliant scarlet eyes.

"Leave us alone, Garble!" Lily talked back to the teen in red trunks.

"Yeah, we were here first!" the second girl added, as the kids tried standing tough.

"Well, if you can't fight to keep it, you're better off not having it at all." Garble said, as he and his boys Fume and Clump looked ready to beat the children, until the ground shook.

They looked ahead and saw Bebop and Rocksteady running over, with Rocksteady's stomps shaking the ground. The six were in shock, until the mutants came to a halt, "Hey! What's going on here?" Bebop asked.

"None of your business, pig." Garble answered rudely.

Bebop glared at Garble through his goggles, "Son, you do not wanna pick a fight with me."

As the two were in a stare down, Rocksteady spoke to Lily, "What is the ruckus here, little ones?"

"I'm Lily Pad. These are my friends Billy, Sally, and Johnny," Lily motioned to her friends who waved, "We were building sand castles right here until Garble and his friends came over and trashed it." she motioned to the destroyed sand castles.

"And now they wanna take our spot!" Billy who was the boy that had dark grayish cyan colored hair cried.

The mutants were shocked, as Rocksteady snorted at the trio of troublemakers, "You juvenile's think you can do whatever you please, even picking on children?"

"We do what we want, when we want, and how we want it." Fume answered proudly.

"Yeah. It's how we roll." Clump laughed.

"Now if you losers would move along, you're trespassing on our spot." Garble tried to shoo them away.

The kids were ready to give up, until Bebop stopped them, "Hold up. How about a wager?" he offered.

"A wager?" Garble raised a brow.

"Yeah, Garb. Can you dance?"

"Dance?" Garble asked, "Ha! I happen to be the best dancer at Draco High."

"Then let's have us a dance off. If I win, you and your flunkies pick up and leave." Bebop told him.

"And what if I win?" Garble asked.

"Then we'll take our leave and let you have this spot," Bebop extended his hand, "Deal?"

"Go on, Garble, you can't lose to bacon and bits." Fume told him.

Garble shook Bebop's hand, "Deal."

"Brace yourself, son. Cause it's on like Diddy Kong. Yes sir, you're about to get bopped by Bebop." Bebop shook his hips around to mock Garble.

"Da, and the Rocksteady is to cheer him on!" Rocksteady pumped his fists.

"And so are we!" Sally added, as the kids cheered.

"That's right!" Johnny cheered with spirit.

Garble squinted his eyes at the kids, and spoke to Bebop, "So let's get started."

* * *

After setting up some flattened cardboard up to act as a dance floor, Bebop and Garble stood on opposite ends. Bebop turned to Garble and spoke like a good sport, "May the best dancer win."

Garble however didn't return the gesture, "I intend to." Bebop frowned.

Clump put down a radio and pressed the play button allowing dance music to play. Once it began, Garble started doing some hip hop dance moves like a pro. When he struck a pose, Fume and Clump applauded him. Garble turned to Bebop and spoke smugly, "Ok, top that."

"Watch me! You'll learn something, baby!" Bebop announced, as he started dancing it out as well with his various spins and slides he used in combat. As he danced, Garble and his boys couldn't help but feel impressed.

Rocksteady applauded along with the kids, "Show them the stuff, Bebop!" Rocksteady cheered.

"You got this, Bebop!" Billy cheered.

Bebop struck a pose and spoke smugly at Garble, "Gettin' nervous?"

"You'd wish." Garble frowned, as he started doing another dance routine better than his first one.

Bebop crossed his arms and watched Garble dance, before finishing, "Not bad. Not bad. But can you do this?" he started doing more dance moves better than before.

Garble watched as Bebop was actually one upping him in every step and was starting to get angry, 'I'm not going to lose to some snout faced freak!' he thought, as he started following along to Bebop's moves.

Bebop noticing this, spoke to him, "Try and keep up, son." the two started dancing like they were in perfect sync while determined to get the other to slip up.

The kids watched nervously, as Johnny spoke, "Will he be all right?" he asked Rocksteady, who answered.

"Don't worry. Comrade Bebop has got this."

Bebop and Garble continue to dance it out, with Garble starting to sweat, as he watched the mutant pig dance like he didn't have any fear at all, 'What is this guy?' he thought, before suddenly lost his footing and fell down.

Fume and Clump gasped in shock, as Garble groaned and looked up at Bebop and the others, "That's game, Garble. You lost." Bebop told him.

"But how?" Garble asked in confusion.

"Never underestimate a pig whose got the moves." Bebop posed.

"Deal is deal," Rocksteady began as he confronted the three teen boys with the kids standing behind him for cover, "Bebop wins, you three leave now. Unless you want to get the horn." Rocksteady snorted while aiming his horn at them.

The three boys paled at the sight of getting rammed by the giant rhino horn, as Garble spoke, "No we don't want the horn. In fact we were just leaving."

"Yeah. We were just gonna go find another spot." Clump added.

"Later." Fume said, as the three took off running like scared cowards.

Rocksteady and Bebop laughed at the three cowards, as Bebop spoke, "That'll show them."

"You sent them packing, comrade." Rocksteady said, as the two high fived.

"You were awesome!" Johnny said with joy, as he high fived Bebop.

"Thanks, kid."

"Thanks to you, we have our spot back." Lily said happily.

"You guys are heroes!" Sally cheered.

"Is what we do." Rocksteady said proudly.

"Hey, do you guys wanna play with us?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, please?" Lily pleaded.

The mutant duo looked at each other and smiled, "Sure thing, kiddies." Bebop answered.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"And Bebop, think you can teach us some of your dance moves?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, kid." he patted his head.

* * *

And so the kids played with the two mutants from bouncing a beach ball to each other, with Rocksteady playing it safe and not using so much strength to bounce it. The two mutants then decided to help the kids rebuild their sandcastles that were trampled by Garble and his goons. When they were done, the sandcastles were better than before. Next the kids were burying Bebop and Rocksteady in the sand, as the mutants laid on their backs as their bodies was buried in sand save for their heads. The kids were then riding on top of Rocksteady who was on all fours giving them a ride on his back.

Bebop came over with snow cones for everyone, and the six enjoyed the frozen treat to keep cool. Finally Bebop was teaching the kids some of his dance moves, and the four kids were trying to mimic Bebop's slides and spins. Bebop watched the kids and smiled, "Not bad, kids. Keep that up you may be dancing like stars. Hee Hee!"

"Hee Hee!" the kids mimicked his laugh and laughed to themselves.

"Bebop, Rocksteady, you guys are awesome!" Johnny told them.

"We is?" Rocksteady asked.

The kids nodded, as Billy answered, "You is."

"Thanks for playing with us today." Sally added.

"We really appreciate it." Lily put in.

"No problem." Bebop said.

"Any chance we could do this again?" Billy asked hopefully.

Rocksteady smiled, "You betcha."

The kids smiled as they left to return to their families, leaving the two mutants to themselves. They looked at each other and smiled, "Rock, we did some good here today, huh?"

"Yup. We help kids and teach juvenile delinquents a lesson."

"Being good does have it's awards." Bebop told Rocksteady as they watched their new friends leave with their parents.

"What say we have some fun to ourselves?" Rocksteady asked his partner.

"Sounds good to me, Rock," Bebop agreed, and continued, "Race you to the water! Ha-ha!" he ran for the water.

"Head start, no fair!" Rocksteady called, as he raced after Bebop and the two dove into the water and swam around before splashing each other and laughing as if they were kids themselves.

 **(And there you go. It's so much fun writing these two as good guys now.)**


	12. Lost and Found

**(And here we have another short featuring A.J, Rainbow, Rarity, April, and Casey.)**

On the beach, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and April were relaxing on beach chairs while soaking up some rays. Casey was next to them doing some stretches.

"Ah, this is the life." April said, while relaxing.

"For real." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"I may like it on the ice, but on the sand is where I can really relax." Casey admitted, as he finished his stretching.

Applejack sighed in relaxation, "Summer. Ya know, there's nothin' like kickin' back and enjoyin' the-" she was cut off by Rarity who popped in and cried.

"Complete Disaster!"

The girls and Casey looked at the fashion girl, as Rainbow spoke, "Are you ok, Rarity?"

Rarity began bawling, "My earring's gone! A one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable work of art! I should know. I made it. I was reapplying my SPF when I realized my ear was... naked! I don't know what to do! It meant so much to me! And... and..." April cut her off.

"Rarity, take a chill pill."

"Yeah, girl. Don't bust a gut." Casey added.

"If you want our help, just ask." Applejack added.

"Oh, would you mind? I took the liberty of getting some equipment. " she picked up five metal detectors with one of them looking fancy.

"Awesome." Rainbow Dash took one.

"This should be fun." April admitted, before taking one.

"Yeah. You never know what you're going to find on the beach." Casey took one.

"So let's get to it, ya'll." Applejack took the last one leaving Rarity with the fancy one.

* * *

So the group was walking the beach with their metal detectors on scanning for anything metal that could be Rarity's lost earring. Applejack lifted one of her headphones up and spoke, "Any luck?"

April answered, "Not yet.

"I got nothing either, yo." Casey replied.

"Not so f— Wait! I got something!" Rainbow gasped, as her metal detector was beeping.

"Could it be?" Rarity gasped with hope.

They started digging in the sand, and Rainbow pulled up a single ice skate, much to everyone's confusion, "Close but not quite." Rainbow told her.

"Who buries a single ice skate out on the beach?" April asked rhetorically.

Applejack called out, "Hold yer horses! Now I'm beepin'!" she used her shovel and combined with her magical strength dug a big hole.

April reached in, "I think this time it's..." she pulled out a horseshoe, "Another false alarm."

"Well, not to worry. We've got plenty of time." Rarity said nervously.

So they spread out to cover more ground, with each one turning up with something else. As Casey was walking along the beach he heard his metal detector beep, "Hey, girls, I think I got something!" he called, until he looked ahead and saw the metal detector was aimed right at Fugitoid's leg. Fugitoid gave him an annoyed look, "Will you point that metal detector away from me?"

"Sorry, Fuge." Casey said, as he walked in another direction.

* * *

An hour passed, and the group stood next to a pile of junk, and Rarity was at her wits end, "I can't believe this! We've combed the entire beach and found nothing! Nothing! I'm sorry I've wasted your day." she told the group in regret.

"Are you kiddin'?!" Applejack asked rhetorically, "We haven't even done half the beach! Who knows what else we'll find?"

"Yeah, and some of this junk actually looks pretty cool." April admitted, while looking the stuff over.

"What even is this?" Rainbow held up an old school cellphone, and laughed, "The sand is full of mysteries!"

"Yeah. It's like a treasure hunt." Casey put in.

"But what about when the sun goes down?" Rarity asked, and sniffled, "I guess it's a lost cause."

Rainbow hating to see Rarity depressed suddenly got an idea, "Hold that thought! And this," she handed Rarity the old model cellphone. Rainbow using her magic speed ran circles all around the junk pile before stopping before them while holding an earring out, "Ha! Got it! How's that for service?"

Applejack, April, and Casey looked at Rarity seeing she didn't look too happy, "I'm guessing that's not the one, yo?" Casey asked.

"It's... not," Rarity confessed, "But thank you. All of you. I had a wonderful time just the same. Uh, I'll just take one last sweep," she put her metal detector headphones on until something fell from her hair and landed on the sand. She picked it up and saw it was the earring she was looking for, "Ooh! Found it! Heh-heh." she laughed sheepishly.

"You mean it's been in your hair this whole time?" April asked sounding irked.

"How silly of me, it must've got caught in my hair." Rarity continued to sound sheepish.

"We did all that and it was with you the whole time?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Well, it's not so bad. I mean we did find all this neat junk." Rarity tried reasoning with them.

"Girls, I think Rarity needs to be taught a lesson." Casey told the three with a smirk.

"I reckon you're right, Casey." Applejack agreed while grinning.

The four approached Rarity bearing sinister expressions, "Sweeties, darlings, lovies, please don't look at me that way." Rarity said, as she was getting frightened.

The four grabbed Rarity by her arms and legs and carried her to the water, "Unhand me at once! This is so undignified!" Rarity demanded, while trying to struggle, but to no avail.

The four began swinging Rarity back and forth, "One..." April began.

"Two..." Casey counted.

"Three!" Rainbow and Applejack called, as the four released sending Rarity landing in the water with a splash.

Rarity popped out of the water with her hair soaked, "Ok, I guess I deserved that." the other four laughed at how silly Rarity looked when all wet.

 **(How was that for a laugh. Made me wish Rainbow and Applejack did that to Rarity in the end instead of ending it with Rarity finding her earring in her hair.)**


	13. Return of Pizza Face

**(I got another original short featuring the return of another Turtles villain whose fate was truthfully left fans questioning.)**

The Rainbooms and the ninjas were at their spot on the beach, until Fugitoid returned with a few pizza boxes, "I have returned with what you desired." he told the group.

"Pizza, awesome!" Mikey cheered, as they each took a slice.

Before Pinkie could eat hers, she got an idea, "Look, guys!" she molded her slice into the shape of a monster, "I'm a pizza monster!" The girls laughed, while Mikey squinted his eyes at her and spoke weary.

"I wouldn't joke about that if I were you, Pinkie."

"Why not?"

"Because..., there really is a pizza monster!" He answered in fright.

The girl were confused, while the turtles groaned, "Oh, no..." April groaned.

"Not this again!" Donnie added.

"Whatever are you talking about, darling?" Rarity asked Mikey.

Raph turned to Mikey with a pointed finger, "You better not tell them, Mikey!"

Mikey ignored Raph, and answered, "Only about the nastiest mutant ever known. By me," he looked around making sure no one else was listening in, "Pizza Face!"

There was a moment of silence, until the Rainbooms minus Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie burst out laughing, "No offense, Mikey. But that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Rainbow said between laughs.

"Yeah, a giant pizza mutant? That's just kooky!" Applejack added, while trying to stop laughing.

"That's because it is." Donnie told her.

"Yeah, Pizza Face was all a nightmare. But Mikey keeps insisting that he's real." Leo told the girls.

"That's because he is! You guys just won't believe me." Mikey frowned.

"All we believe is that you're delusional, Mikey." Donnie replied.

"Ok, if won't believe me, maybe you'll believe, Sunset." Mikey took her hand.

"Wait, what're you-" Sunset stopped, as Mikey put her hand to his forehead allowing her to see the memory of when her first saw Pizza Face.

 _Mermory Pizza Face: Mushrooms_

 _Olives_

 _Mozzarella too_

 _Pepper_

 _Onions_

 _Multitude a_

 _Zombie Man: Ugh..._

 _Yummy-Yumma-Yumma-Yay_

 _Yummy-Yummy-Yumma-Yooooou_

 _Humans taste so good inside a calzone, yes it's true_

 _Hey!_

The memory ended as Sunset gasped, "Whoa!"

"Well...?" Mikey asked hoping for some support.

"I did see a pizza monster." she admitted.

"Yes...?" Mikey asked beckoning her for more.

"But I've seen a lot a crazy things in your mind, so I don't what's real or fake." she finished.

"Are you kidding me?!" he asked in outrage, "I'm telling you, it really happened!"

"Like how you said you met Megan Fox on a rooftop?" Donnie asked rhetorically.

"Or how you saw guys in cloaks spying on us?" Leo added.

"I did meet Megan Fox, I did see dudes in cloaks spying on us, and Pizza Face is real!"

"The only thing real is your imagination, Mikey." Raph replied, as the group minus Pinkie and Fluttershy laughed at him.

Mikey was getting angrier every second from their mocking, until he dropped his slice on the box and snapped, "Fine! Be that way! Don't say I didn't warn you." He stormed away in a fit of rage.

"Guess he wasn't hungry." Raph said, as he took his slice.

"Can you believe Mikey?" Leo asked the group.

"Yeah. Who would believe in something as ridiculous as that?" Donnie asked them.

Fluttershy and Pinkie looked at each other nodding before answering, "We would!"

The group turned to them in shock, "WHAT?!"

Raph coughed up some pizza, "Are you serious? Pinkie Pie I can believe, but you, Fluttershy? Why would you believe Mikey? He's obviously making it up."

"That doesn't mean he's not telling the truth," Fluttershy argued, "Was he making it up when he told you April's mom was really a very dangerous Kraang mutant? Or about Bebop, Rocksteady, and the other Turtles?"

"And the Squirrelanoids! Don't forget about the Squirrelanoids." Pinkie added, as the turtles, April, and Casey looked sheepish from all the strong points.

"I didn't think so! Just because he makes things up doesn't mean everything he says is fake." Fluttershy continued to scold them.

"And if you guys don't believe him that's you're problem, not Mikey's. Now if, you'll excuse us, we have to go find Mikey and comfort him." Pinkie rushed off while dragging Fluttershy with her.

Karai who wasn't truly laughing before didn't know what side to take since she wasn't involved in it, "She's got a point, you guys. What if Mikey is telling the truth?"

"Come on. This Mikey we're talking about," Donnie said, "A mutant mind controlling pizza? That sounds like something from a cartoon-" Donnie suddenly doubled over and groaned in pain.

This got everyone's attention, "Donnie, what's-" April began experiencing the same pain.

Everyone else did the same until they got up and dragged themselves off, groaning like zombies. Fugitoid was not liking this, "Excuse me, but where do you all think you're going?" he demanded, until he heard chattering sounds behind him. He looked back and his eyes gave off a shocked expression, "Oh, no!" he screamed, as something started piling onto him.

The group entered a sea cave on the other side of the beach along with Fugitoid being dragged by them. A figure was waiting for them, while standing in the dark, "Ah, welcome my little-a bambinos," the figure belched cheese all over them, sticking them to the cave wall, "Easy as-a pizza pie." he laughed evilly.

* * *

Back at the beach, Mikey was sitting down on a log moping with Derpy next to him. Mikey turned to the girl and spoke, "Ever feel like no one will believe you no matter what you do?" Derpy only shrugged in response, "Exactly." he sighed.

"Mikey!" Pinkie called, as she and Fluttershy approached.

"There you are." Fluttershy said in relief.

"Hey, girls. Why aren't you with the others?" Mikey asked suspiciously.

"Because we don't agree with them." Pinkie answered.

"So you believe me?" Mikey gasped.

"We do." Fluttershy confirmed.

Mikey was excited before becoming suspicious again, "Why?"

"Because let's think about it the stuff we've been dealing with for so long gets weirder and weirder," Pinkie began, "And even though your bros think Pizza Face is too ridiculous by their standards on what we deal with doesn't mean it's not possible."

"That's right." Fluttershy smiled and nodded.

Mikey smiled, "Thanks, girls. What's say we all go back, I'm starving for pizza."

"Me too." Pinkie agreed, as they started walking.

Fluttershy looked back at Derpy and spoke, "You're welcomed to come too." Derpy smiled and joined them.

* * *

The four went back to the spot, and to their shock saw the guys were gone, "Hey, where is everyone?" Pinkie asked.

"You think they left too?" Fluttershy asked.

Mikey looked at the empty pizza box and was horrified, "It can't be..."

"What can't be?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Look!" Mikey showed them the pizza box with a message written in cheese.

"I have-a returned?" Fluttershy read it.

"But he blew up!" Mikey gasped.

"Who blew up?" Derpy asked.

"I know where our friends are, and who has them..., Pizza Face!" Mikey panicked.

"Pizza Face?!" The two Rainbooms gasped.

"Who?" Derpy asked in confusion.

"Long story." Fluttershy replied.

"But you said he blew up." Pinkie noted.

"He did. It makes no sense? How did he even get them?"

Fluttershy suddenly noticed some pizza slices move, "Um, guys? This'll sound crazy but, I think our pizza slices just moved."

"Really?" Pinkie asked, as they got closer to said slices. Suddenly the slices shrieked and the group screamed. One of the slices latched onto Pinkie's face, "Get it off! Get it off!" she ran around crazily.

Two others tried to grab Fluttershy and Derpy, only for Mikey to grab them out of thin air. Pinkie pulled the one off her face, and the two threw the slices on the sand and stomped them flat.

"Well, that explains it." Mikey said.

"Were those pizza slices alive?" Derpy asked.

"That's what's up, dudette," Mikey confirmed.

"But how did Pizza Face make off with our friends?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie gasped, "The pizza was all a trap."

"Obviously," Mikey replied, "Now we gotta find our friends."

"But how?" Fluttershy asked, "We don't know where to look."

"Why not follow the trail?" Pinkie suggested.

"Trail?" Mikey asked Fluttershy asked, before noticing a trail of pizza toppings and cheese.

"How convenient." Mikey said.

"You do know he's probably baiting us into a trap?" Fluttershy noted.

"Even so. No one kidnaps my bros and friends," Mikey said seriously, "This time it's personal." he began following the trail.

"We better go." Pinkie told Fluttershy and Derpy as they followed Mikey.

* * *

Back at the cave, everyone woke up and realized they were trapped in cheese, "What the?" Karai asked in shock.

"Ok, this is weird." Casey said in surprise.

"What the heck is going on here?" Raph demanded.

" Ah, you're awake. I wasn't sure if you were-a gonna ever wake up from your trance." the figure laughed.

"Who are you?" Twilight demanded.

"And why did you bring us here?" Leo added.

"Ah si, I suppose I should-a introduced-a myself. I am Antonio. But I prefer you call me by the name signore Michelangelo gave me," the figure came into the light, "Pizza Face!"

"Pizza Face?!" the group asked in shock.

"You're real?!" Donnie asked in disbelief.

"I don't-a see anybody else here, do you?" He laughed, "And to answer your question, I'm-a using you all as-a bait. So I can get revenge on that turtle for foiling my plan to eat you," he motioned to April, "Signorina, in giant calzone."

"You tried to what?!" April asked in shock.

"That is sick, yo." Casey said.

Raph spoke to the others, "Do you know what this means? Mikey will never let us hear the end of it!" he groaned.

"That's your biggest concern right now?" Applejack asked.

Pizza Face laughed, until a familiar voice called out, "Hey! Let my bros and friends go, Pizza Face!" Everyone turned to the cave entrance seeing Mikey, "We meet again..."

"Michelangelo, so good to see you again." Pizza Face greeted him.

"Yeah, well guess what? I ain't alone this time. I brought me some friends who actually believed me!" he shouted at the others who were wrapped in guilt. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Derpy enter the cave armed with their ninja weapons.

"Hmm? What a coincidence, I'm not-a alone too." an army of mutant pizzas appeared behind him.

"Huh? I did not see that coming." Pinkie admitted.

"Get them! But the turtle is mine." Pizza Face ordered his minions who went on the attack.

The girls used their weapons to destroy the pizza creatures, while making sure they didn't latch onto their faces and turn them into zombies. Pinkie spoke to the fourth wall, "You know the world's gone mondo bizzaro when pizzas bite you back."

Mikey made it to Pizza Face and started fighting him, "How'd you know where to find us?"

"Please, the beach at Summer time is when I get my best sales." Pizza Face answered, as he tried spitting pizza at Mikey who kept dodging.

Casey having enough of watching their friends fight while they did nothing called out, "Pinkie, get us down from here!"

"You guys do know you can just eat your way out right?" Pinkie asked like it was obvious.

Everyone suddenly looked dumbfounded, "Seriously?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How did we not know that?" Sunset asked.

So everyone began eating through their prisons and finally got free, "Ninjas, take them down!" Leo ordered, as they joined Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Derpy in fighting the pizza creatures.

"Um, hello!" Fugitoid called, "I can't actually eat my way out," Shini used her weapon to cut the robot free so he could move, "Thank you." he went to help the others.

Mikey continued fighting Pizza Face, until the pizza mutant backed the ninja into a corner, "I have-a you now, Turtle!"

"That's what you think." Mikey motioned behind him.

Pizza Face turned around just in time to get knocked away by everyone, "That was for kidnapping us and getting cheese all over my bathing suit!" Rarity fumed.

"You all-a stay back, I've got cheese and I'm not afraid to use it!" Pizza face warned them.

"Well, I got sprinkles!" Pinkie called, as she mixed her magic into them, and threw them at the mutant.

Pizza Face swallowed them, and could feel a little spice in his stomach, "Ooo, that's a spicy meat-a ball!" he suddenly saw his belly glowing, "Wait, what's happening?!" he suddenly exploded sending cheese everywhere.

Luckily Rarity used her magic shield to protect everyone, especially herself. She lowered it down and looked around at the exploded mutant and defeated minions, "So that's it?" Shini asked.

"Not yet." Mikey said, as Pizza Face emerged from melted cheese having been reduced to one measly slice like before.

"No! Not again!" he cried, and was suddenly levitated over via Twilight's magic.

"Now what to do with you?" Mikey smirked while crossing his arms. Pizza Face only gulped.

* * *

Back on the beach, Fluttershy used her magic to call forth a shark who looked at them. Mikey spoke to it, "Hey, shark, hope you're hungry." he put Pizza Face in a slingshot and pulled it back.

"No! Please! We can-a talk about this!" he was sent flying into the shark's mouth and was swallowed whole.

"I'm surprised after all this and your first fight with him you still eat pizza." Fluttershy said in concern.

"Not even a pizza villain will ever keep me from loving it," Mikey answered. He then turned to the others, "So, anything you guys wanna say? Because I'm all ears."

The group looked shameful at each other, as Sunset began, "Yeah, I think we do."

"We're sorry, Mikey." Leo apologized.

"You were right all along." Donnie admitted.

"And we were idiots for not believing you." Raph added.

"Us too." Applejack said on behalf of herself and the other Rainbooms.

"Yeah." Rainbow agreed.

"Can you ever forgive us?" April asked hopefully.

Mikey smiled, "Come on, of course you're forgiven," the group hugged it out, "Oh, but just so we're clear... IN YOU'RE FACES, NONBELIEVERS! Ha-ha-ha!" he started doing a victory dance, much to their annoyance, "Who was right, I was right! Who was wrong, you were wrong!"

"Like I said, never hear the end of it." Raph grumbled.

"He does have the right to this." Fugitoid reminded him.

Sunset looked over and saw Twilight looking uneasy, "Something wrong, Twilight?"

"I was just thinking. If Mikey was right about Pizza Face, who knows what else he was right about?" she asked.

Everyone was concerned about that possibility. What if Mikey was right about other things, "I'm not sure I wanna find out." Leo said, as they were unaware of being watched via magic orb of the five hooded figures from before.

 **(And there you go. Mikey got a chance to prove Pizza Face was real and not just a dream fantasy the others thought.)**


	14. Unsolved Selfie Mysteries

**(Here's the next Beach short, my friends.)**

At the ninjas spot on the beach, Pinkie, Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, and the turtle bros were gathering around for a group selfie, "Say 'Cheese Sandwich'!" Pinkie cheered, as they took the selfie.

They looked at the picture, as Mikey spoke, "Oh, yeah. That's my good side."

"Okay, once more with Gruyère!" Pinkie declared.

"Wait. What's that splotchy thing in the background?" Twilight asked, as they zoomed in on said splotch seeing it looked like a creature.

"It's a sea monster," Sunset gasped, and cheered, "We just caught it on camera!"

"Fascinating." Donnie said with fascination.

"Hold on," Twilight spoke up, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"Who says there has to be?" Mikey asked.

"A sea monster?!" Pinkie gasped, "I gotta see it to believe it! But I already believe it!" she squealed

"You sure it's not just some pile of junk floating out there?" Raph asked skeptically.

Fluttershy used her geode to listen in on any potential animals or fish in the water, "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe it's not animal-like at all." Leo suggested.

"It's possible." Donnie agreed.

"Something's out there, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Who's with me?" Sunset asked the group.

"Ooh! Over here!" Pinkie waved her hand.

"This could make an excellent discovery." Donnie admitted.

"I'll go only cause I'm bored." Raph said.

"Count me in." Mikey added.

"I'll go. Maybe I can hear it better underwater." Fluttershy offered.

"You guys go ahead. I'll do some investigating of my own around the beach." Twilight said.

"I'll help you." Leo offered.

* * *

Soon the two were on the lifeguard's hut looking out into the water with binoculars, "See anything?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing yet." Leo answered.

Suddenly who should pop up but Timber Spruce, "Whatcha guys lookin' for?" he asked nosily, while hoping to get closer to Twilight.

"Answers!" Twilight answered, without taking her eyes off the water.

"Huh?" Timber asked in confusion.

Leo spoke to him, "Don't worry, Timber. We'll let you know when we have them."

"Ok. If you say so." Timber said, not understanding them.

* * *

On the beach, Sunset, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were getting ready to head into the water, "Hurry! We have to move quickly so it doesn't get too far away!" Sunset told Pinkie and the turtles frantically.

"Relax, Sunset, we're all set." Mikey said.

"I'm ready!"Pinkie said happily. They were about to head for the water, until Pinkie screamed, "I'M NOT READY!"

"What is it?" Raph asked.

"Where's my floatie?" Pinkie looked around in worry.

"Pinkie, we don't have time." Donnie warned her.

"Uh, guys. You see that?" Mikey asked while motioning to the water.

They looked out and saw something moving for the shore, "By Darwin's beard!" Donnie gasped.

Mikey screamed, while Raph himself was getting nervous. From the lifeguard post, Leo and Twilight surveyed the scene, "Our friends!" Twilight gasped.

"Come on!" Leo called, as the two hurried to help with Timber following.

"Everyone, watch out!" Twilight called.

"We saw it! We saw the monster again!" Sunset told them.

"So did we." Leo added.

"See? I told you! It was real!" Sunset told them.

"It's not only real! It's right there!" Donnie motioned to the monster that was getting closer to the shore.

Timber screamed in fright as he ducked and cowered behind Twilight much to her annoyance. Leo whispered to his bros while thumb motioning to Timber, "Heart of a Lion this guy." his bros chuckled, but ceased their laughter as the monster started rising up.

To their surprise it was Fluttershy wearing a bird themed floatie covered in seaweed on her head, "I think I caught our 'monster'." she took it off her head.

"My floatie!" Pinkie cheered, "Foiled again. Oh! I knew you would come back to me." she hugged the floatie

"A false alarm?" Donnie asked in disappointment.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raph asked rhetorically

"Eh... What can ya do?" Sunset shrugged.

Timber realizing he got scared for nothing stopped cowering behind Twilight while still feeling sheepish.

Raph laughed at Timber, "Mr. Big Brave Lifeguard, is afraid of a floatie!" Timber scowled at Raph's mocking, until Mikey held a cockroach in front of Raph, "Ahhh!" he hid in his shell.

"And your still afraid of cockroaches!" Mikey laughed with everyone else.

"He's afraid of bugs?!" Timber asked between laughs.

"Dude, you should have seen him when we faced a giant mutated cockroach and when he and Casey first fought Scumbug and Antrax. He ran screaming like a little girl!" Mikey explained, and the two laughed harder.

Suddenly they were both grabbed by Raph who was burning with anger, "I'll show you little girl!" he threw the two into the water with a splash.

The two poked their heads out looking drenched, while everyone else laughed. They looked dryly, as Rarity floated by, "I've been there, darlings."

"Such a shame it wasn't a monster after all." Sunset said in disappointment.

"Well, don't think that means there isn't any out there at all." Donnie noted.

"Yeah. With all the stuff we've dealt with we've kept an open mind about all the potential creatures that could be lurking about when we least expect it." Leo added.

"So don't think monsters don't exist at all. Maybe one day you girls will find a real one yourselves." Donnie said, as the girls smiled on the possibility.

 **(And that's a wrap for this short.)**


	15. Shini's Tale

**(And here's another short that's both canon and with my own touch added to it.)**

Somewhere on the beach, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Shini, and Mikey had set up three stands for a fund raising idea of Fluttershy's, "Thanks for helping with the Crab Adopt-a-Thon, everyone."

"No sweat, Flutters," Mikey said, as he was playing with a crab, before it pinched his finger, "AH!" he screamed, and ran around flailing his hand with the stuck crab on it.

Rarity spoke up, "It's not a problem at all, Fluttershy. My whole life has been leading up to this moment!" she revealed she had dressed a crab up to look pretty, "Voila! Crustacean couture!"

Pinkie popped in dressed in a makeshift crab costume, "Ooh-la-la! Let me help!" Pinkie tried putting a tiara on one of the crabs, but it kept trying to pinch at her, "Ow! Ow! Actually, how about I help us away from the crabs?" she backed away from the crab pen.

Suddenly Rainbow's stomach growled, "Hey, I'm getting hungry."

"Me too." Mikey agreed.

Shini spoke up, "How about I grab us a snack from the shaved ice stand? Only an hour till it closes."

"Good idea, Shini." Pinkie smiled.

"Be back in a bit." Shini hurried off.

"Ah, that's my girl." Mikey smiled, as he watched her leave.

* * *

At the Shaved Ice Stand, Shini had gotten shaved ice for Mikey, herself, and the rest of them. She looked at the icy treats smiling, "Perfect." she was about to head back to the others until she saw a little boy who was also having shaved ice accidentally made his slip off the cone and was ready to burst into tears. Shini smiled, and took one of the shaved ices and handed it to him, "Here you go."

The boy stopped whimpering and took it with a smile, "Thanks, miss." he left.

Shini smiled, and was about to head back to her friends, until a flock of squawking seagulls kept flying down at her one by one hoping to snatch the shaved ices, "Hey! Back off!" he tried shielding the shaved ices from the birds. Unfortunately, two of the seagulls manage to snatch two of the shaved ices.

"I still have three left. I need to protect them with my life," She stepped on the sand only for the heat from it to burn her feet, "Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" she got back on the shady steps, "I need to get across to my friends. But how?"

"Incoming!" a little girl called as her beach ball rolled over to Shinigami.

Shini smirked, and called to the little girl, "Thanks!" she jumped onto the ball and rolled around on top, "I could be a circus star." she giggled, before noticing some beach umbrellas. Getting inspired, she flipped onto one and jumped onto the others before getting a little more spring in her last jump to fly up and hang onto a kite.

"Ha-ha!" she cheered, until the kite broke and she plummeted.

"Shini!" the girls cried, as she landed before them perfectly.

"Stick it." she posed. Mikey and the girls clapped.

"Nice one." Rainbow clapped.

"A perfect ten!" Pinkie cheered while holding a ten score card up.

"You made it, girl." Mikey said.

"Well, barely. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get here without letting these melt." she motioned to the remaining shaved ices.

"Right on time. I hate to say it, but these crabs are getting awfully..." Rarity began, as Rainbow cut her off.

"Don't."

"... crabby!" Rarity complained.

"And she did it." Mikey told Rainbow.

"Aw. They're hot, poor things. If only we had a way to cool them off." Fluttershy said in concern.

Shini looked down at the sweating crabs, and then at the remaining shaved ices she had left. Being the good person she was, she sat them down in the crab pen, "Here you go." the crabs started eating the shaved ices to cool down.

"That's sweet of you, Shini." Pinkie smiled.

"Thanks. But I am sorry," she apologized, "I wanted to get enough for each of us."

"No worries, Shini. I got this." Rainbow zipped off and came back with a while new tray of shaved ices for them.

Shini looked in disbelief, "Why did you let me go get them if you could've done that yourself?"

"I didn't want you to think you were useless." Rainbow answered, as she passed the shaved ices around.

"Well, thanks." Shini smiled, as they all sat down and enjoyed their frozen treats.

* * *

Rarity spoke up, "So, Shinigami, if I may be so bold to ask. But how did you know Karai?"

"Rarity's right. We know next to nothing about you aside from being an old friend of Karai's from Japan." Fluttershy added.

"Were you involved with the Foot clan even back then?" Rainbow asked.

"I wasn't," Shini answered, "In fact, I was the only thing in Karai's life that had nothing to do with the Foot."

"Care to tell us?" Mikey asked, as the girls listened.

Shini seeing how curious they were about her, decided to explain, "Well, when I was just a little girl I was living in an orphanage in Japan."

"An orphanage?" Pinkie gasped.

"You mean you don't know your parents?" Fluttershy put a hand to her mouth.

"Afraid so. At the orphanage I was isolated and ostracized by the other children who felt I was too different from them. Sometimes they would even mock me. Call me freak, and other names. But I didn't take kindly to it, so I retaliated and left them in tears. Unfortunately, that got me into a lot of trouble. And I was regarded as the Orphanage's problem child. The people there warned me I wouldn't get adopted until I shaped up. But I didn't need to shape up. I needed others who wouldn't judge me without even trying to understand me. Knowing I would never find it there, I escaped that child's prison."

"I ended up on the streets stealing whatever I could to survive, living wherever I could, and yet I felt more miserable than ever."

"Oh, darling." Rarity said in consolation.

"Then one day my life changed forever," Shini continued, "One day this old man dropped a simple 5-yen coin. I picked it up and planned to keep it, but looking back at the old man something in me told me it wasn't right. So I returned it to him. He sensed honesty and goodness in me and took me in. He trained me in the art in ninjitsu so that I could defend myself. The days with him were happy, and I felt like I was finally wanted by somebody. But the good times eventually came to an end. These Yakuza goons were shaking him up for money, but when he refused to pay they killed him."

"Oh, snap." Mikey gasped.

"My stars!" Rarity gasped.

"I watched helplessly as he died before me. But something in me snapped. I don't know what it was but I knew for certain I did not want to be weak anymore. So I attacked and defeated them using the moves I was taught. The Yakuza was arrested, and I was alone. I promised my master on his grave I would continue to get stronger for him and myself. For years I continued to hone my own ninjitsu skills, while also taking up magic and illusions. That's how I earned my reputation as a witch girl if you will."

"Logic." Rainbow admitted.

"So how did you meet Karai?" Fluttershy inquired.

"I was on a nightly run when I happened upon Karai fighting some more Yakuza goons. She didn't look like she was going to survive all of them so I jumped in and saved her. Afterward she and I argued about how she had it under control, while I gloated and mocked about how it didn't look like it through my eyes. Oh, Karai was so adorable when she got angry. She actually fought me in return. To my surprise her skills were on par with my own. I lost our match, but she spared me. She could also see I was a worthy opponent and made me feel important. She told me she was working with a ninja clan and offered me a place. I declined feeling I was more of a soloist. But still we'd meet up from time to time to have fun and smack around some more punks. At least we did until she told me she was coming to America to help her 'father' if you will."

"Yeah. Shredder." Rainbow crossed her arms.

"I stayed behind in Japan for months honing my own skills, busting up other crooks, and helping people in my own ways. You might even say I became Japan's beloved vigilante." she posed.

"Huh. I guess that's why Donnie never found your name in any criminal databases in the world. Because you were never a criminal." Mikey realized.

"That's right. Then when Karai came back to Japan she had a lot to tell me. She told me the truth about Shredder, Splinter, her mother, even her own mutant powers. At first I was shocked and sorry for her, but then she offered me a chance to help her in starting the new Foot Clan you all learned about. So here I am now, helping an old friend fulfill her dream to raise a Foot Clan with honor and loyalty. And let's not forget... Friendship." she winked.

Mikey and the girls smiled, as Pinkie embraced her, "Oh! We're so glad to have you as a friend, Shini!"

"You're one awesome Witch Girl." Rainbow smirked.

"You may not have had such a happy beginning, darling. But your story was written by someone who is truly worthy of our friendship" Rarity added.

"Thank you, girls. I'm glad I have such good friends aside from Karai."

"Selfie time!" Pinkie cheered, as she gathered, Rainbow, Rarity Fluttershy, Shini, and Mikey together. Shini smiled at the picture, and reminisced about her life form beginning to the present time.

'I am lucky to have friends like them.' she thought to herself.

 **(And there you have it. S** **ince the series agave us no real origin on Shinigami aside from being an old friend of Karai's from Japan I gave her one. I had some inspiration from the 2003 Hamato Yoshi's backstory how he became a son and apprentice of the Ancient One, but for Shini it had less of a happy ending.)**


	16. Turf War

**(Here's another short where Timber Spruce and Leonardo get a little too competitive for their own good.)**

Over by the Lifeguard deck was Timber Spruce keeping an eye out for any trouble. He looked down and spotted Leonardo doing a few stretches. Curiously, he came down to talk to the ninja leader, "Ahoy, Leonardo. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hey, Timber. I just felt like helping out on lifeguard duty today. So you got some kinda plan?" Leo inquired.

"Well, there's not much to do so far, so just take a load off." Timber suggested.

"Sorry, Timbs, but as a ninja it's my job to be prepared for anything no matter the situation." Leo answered, as he paced himself.

Timber not wanting to be out-shined by not being prepared spoke up, "Me, too. It's just that my time at Camp Everfree taught me to trust in myself and be confident-" he was cut off as he heard the sound of a baby crying, "Someone in need! Timber to the rescue!" he rushed to the rescue only to stop and see Leo carrying a little girl toddler in his arms before passing her off to her mother.

"My baby! Oh, how can I ever repay you?" the mom asked Leo gratefully.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," Leo answered humbly, before speaking to Timber, "I managed to get here first and save that kid for ya. No sweat."

Timber laughed sheepishly, "Thanks, but ya didn't have to," another scream was heard, and Timber was ready, "Oh! I'll handle this!" he ran to the water and stopped Lyra from losing balance on her surfboard, "See? This is the kind of lifesaving instinct I developed at Everfree." he boasted.

Leo squinted his eyes, before hearing another cry of distress. He looked over and saw a woman with a three scooped ice cream cone, with the top scoop about to fall off. When Leo saw it fell, he whipped out a Hamato throwing star and threw it with the scoop landing on the flat surface of the star.

He picked the star up and dropped the scoop back on the woman's ice cream. The woman herself didn't look too amused from having her ice cream on something that was sharp, "Ya see? This is what hard work can do." he boasted at Timber who squinted in jealousy.

* * *

The two lifeguards continued trying to get to the next distress call from a person in need determined to show up the other. After constantly helping others, the two were exhausted but stared each other down not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of besting them.

Then another cry for help came in the form of Bulk Biceps who was drowning, "Help! Help!"

The two competing boys looked at each other and smirked, "Got it!" they ran for the water determined to make it first.

Leo got under Bulk's right shoulder to keep him up, "Hang on, I gotcha!"

Timber came under Bulk's other shoulder, "I got you!" the two struggled to help, only for Bulk to sob.

"Wait, are you crying?" Leo asked in disbelief, "We're trying to save you, you know?"

"It's just I hate to... see you guys fight!" Bulk cried.

"We're not fighting!" Timber grunted while trying to help Bulk to shore.

"Really?" Bulk asked.

Timber stopped and realized the situation, "You're right. We're kind of fighting. But we're also saving you."

Leo nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You know with my skills and Timber's experience, we actually make a pretty good team."

Timber smiled, " Yeah. I guess we do."

"So let's do this together?" Leo suggested.

"Deal!" Timber agreed, as the two tried to get Bulk to shore, only for Bulk to rise up out of the water carrying the two instead.

"Thanks guys!" he cheered.

When the two heard another sound of distress, Leo turned to Timber and smirked, "Race ya?"

"You're on, Blue boy." Timber smirked, as the two raced off to help another unfortunate individual.

Bulk smiled and wiped a tear from his eye, as Twilight, Karai, Sunset, and Pinkie approached, "Good job, Bulk. You got them working together." Twilight thanked him.

"No problem, Twilight." Bulk answered, as he left.

"You put Bulk up to this?" Sunset asked her.

"Well, I couldn't stand the thought of watching those two constantly competing," Twilight explained, "I figured they'd stop their feuding if they knew they'd have to work together."

"Clever." Karai admitted.

"Aw!" Pinkie cooed, "Twilight's looking out for her two boyfriends." she ruffled Twilight's face

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted, as Pinkie continued to tease Twilight who chased her around the beach to make her stop.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sunset asked Karai.

"Nah, let's let them work it out." Karai answered, as the two watched the entertainment.

 **(And there you go, a crisis between Leo and Timber settled without violence.)**


	17. Volleyball Game

**(Here's the last Beach Short which is once again my own original idea.)**

The ninja team was currently relaxing in their spot, as Leo spoke, "You know this beach day has been real good for all of us."

"Yeah. I mean look at all the cool stuff we've done." Rainbow agreed.

"New friendships made." Karai said while thinking about Harmony.

"Return of enemies." Mikey put in, while thinking of Pizza Face.

"Helping others." Rocksteady added.

"And just having fun!" Pinkie cheered.

"Indeed. This has truly been a wonderful experience." Fugitoid said, as he kicked back on a beach chair.

"You can say that again, robo-prof." Bebop agreed, as he had a sports drink.

"Hey, everyone!" Trixie called, as she and Wallflower Blush walked over.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" April asked.

"We finally found you all." Wallflower began.

"Wallflower, you're looking real cheerful today." Sunset noted.

"Do I? I hadn't noticed." Wallflower blushed sheepishly.

"All right, Wallflower, what's got ya all happy?" Pinkie nudged her.

"I'm just feeling like I'm not alone anymore," Wallflower began, "Ever since so many joined the Garden Club I've finally been able to connect with others who share a similar love of plants like me."

"So you is not feeling the invisible now?" Rocksteady asked.

Wallflower shook her head, "No. I feel totally visible."

"Good to know." Casey admitted.

Rainbow spoke up, "Come on, beach bums, let's have us some volleyball. I'm itching for a match."

"Ooh, I'll play!" Pinkie volunteered.

"Me too!" Mikey added.

"Why not?" Applejack replied.

"I'm game." Raph agreed.

"Sounds like fun." Sunset finished.

"Now we all just need a team to play against." Rainbow said, but before she could pick out a group to play against a second team, a voice spoke up.

"How about we play ya?"

The group looked back and saw a group of five teenagers in beach wear. Three of the teens were boys while the other two were girls. The first boy who wore red swim trunks and had short red hair spoke, "I'm Inferno Blaze, and this here's my crew."

The second boy who was more muscular than the other boys, wearing black swim trunks and had long brown hair, spoke up, "My name's Seismic Quake."

The first of the girls who wore a two piece blue swimsuit, and had aqua blue colored hair, introduced herself, "I'm Waterflower Brook."

The third boy who wore silver swim trunks and had short spiky silver hair said, "The name's Alloy Copper."

And finally the last girl who was wearing a white one piece swimsuit, and had long blond hair tied in a ponytail, spoke up, "And I'm Gale Storm."

"Nice to meet you all." Twilight greeted respectively.

"So you're looking for a match?" Seismic asked.

"Yeah. You guys wanna play us?" Rainbow offered.

"Sure. We've been looking for a challenge." Waterflower said.

"All right!" Mikey cheered.

* * *

So they sat up the volleyball net and drew up a court surrounding it. On one side was the newcomers, while on the other side starting off was Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Raph, Sunset, and Mikey. Fugitoid walked up and announced, "I Professor Zayton Honeycutt shall act as referee to this Volleyball match. The rules are simple, the first team to reach fifteen points wins. Teams may also call time outs to substitute players," Fugitoid noticed the opposing was just the five, "Uh, if you have more at least."

"We're good." Inferno assured him.

"Well, then let the match begin!" Fugitoid announced, as the ninjas cheered.

"Our serve." Sunset began, as she served, and Seismic knocked the ball back onto their side.

"I got this!" Mikey called, as he knocked the ball down on their opponents court.

"Point to team one!" Fugtitoid announced.

"Not bad, but we're just getting started." Inferno told the group.

"Bring it on." Raph challenged them.

The ball was served again, and this time Gale was able to earn her team a point, "Man, these guys are good." Mikey told his team.

"You know we can play to our advantage." Rainbow motioned to her necklace.

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded, "We ain't' cheating our way to victory."

"Yeah. Where's the fun in that?" Pinkie asked rhetorically.

"It was just an idea." Rainbow replied.

And so the game continued on with both teams holding their own against each other with the ninja team doing the occasional teammate swap for one of the others. The others watched from the sides cheering their friends on.

"Come on, team!" Bebop cheered.

"That's the way!" Wallflower cheered as well.

April watched the opposing team while looking concerned, as Donnie, Karai, and Sunset took notice, "Everything ok, April?" Donnie asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just concerned about these other teens." April explained.

"Concerned how?" Karai asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I'm getting some funny vibes from them."

"Funny vibes?" Sunset wondered.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure." April said.

So they continued to watch the match until each team was one point away from victory. The ball was served, as Raph tried to knock the ball into their opponents side, only for Alloy to return it. The two teams kept intercepting and returning it, until the ball came up and Leo made a jump and spiked it down onto the other teams side.

"This match is over!" Fugitoid announced, "Team one is the winner!"

The ninjas and their friends cheered and celebrated, before Leo walked up to Inferno and his group, "You put up a good match, Inferno. You and your team. So no hard feelings?" he offered his hand out.

Inferno smiled, "None at all." he shook Leo's hand like a good sport.

"You guys were cool." Mikey added.

"We should do this again sometime." Shini suggested.

"That would be nice." Gale admitted.

"Well, we'll be seeing you all." Inferno said, as he and his crew took their leave.

"So long!" Pinkie waved bye, while everyone was unaware of the smirks the five had on their faces.

* * *

As the sun was half way setting, the group had set up a little luau on the beach complete with Hawaiian decorations like tiki statues, Hawaiian torches, fake palm trees, etc. Vinyl was at a turntable mixing some sweet beats, Fugitoid was at a stand serving up tropical fruit drinks for everyone. At one table sat Leo and Twilight each enjoying a drink, at another was Mikey and Shini enjoying some chips with guacamole, Raph and Rainbow sat at a table where Rainbow was feeding Chompy a chip. Pinkie and Ice Cream Kitty were each playing a ukulele, as several members of the group were dancing. Bebop was dancing it out next to Wallflower and Trixie. Everyone was wearing lays around their necks, while the girls wore grass skirts and did the hula.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Mikey cheered, as he scooped some salsa on a chip and ate it. Suddenly his face turned red and steam poured out of his nose, "Water!" he ran around before downing a jug of water, while his brothers laughed.

"You know this reminds me of one time I vacation in Hawaii," Rocksteady admitted, "I was once big kahuna in the surf."

"You surfed?" Rarity asked.

"Da. I was best there was that year. Ah, the good times." Rocksteady sighed.

"This luau is absolutely magical." Trixie admitted.

"Hey, guys, time to limbo!" Pinkie cheered, as she set up a limbo pole, "Let's see how low can you all go."

Everyone agreed, and started doing the limbo with everyone making it under, until Bebop spoke to his partner, "Come on, Rock."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Rocksteady asked rhetorically, "I can't do limbo with this body."

"Just thought I'd ask." Bebop replied, as the bar was lowered a bit with some such a Rarity, Raph, Trixie, Twilight, Casey, and Fluttershy getting eliminated. But they didn't care because it was all good fun.

* * *

Later on after the excitement died down, the whole group were back in their normal clothes, while having a bonfire on the beach, and making smores, "This has been a great beach day." Sunset told the group.

"You said it." Pinkie agreed.

"This is exactly what we all needed." Karai said.

"Yeah. Especially after all we've dealt with." Donnie put in.

"Nothing like enjoying smores in front of a bonfire." April relaxed, and enjoyed her smore.

"Took the words out of my mouth, Red." Casey agreed, before eating a smore.

"We gotta make this a traditional thing." Mikey said with a sticky voice from the smores.

"Mikey, don't talk with your mouth full." Fluttershy warned him.

"Yes, have some manners." Rarity agreed.

Bebop looked up at the night sky, "Boy, look at all them stars."

"It's lovely." Trixie marveled.

"Coming here was a definite good idea." Rocksteady said.

"Yeah. I'm glad I came." Wallflower admitted.

Leo smiled, before speaking up, "I'm glad we all had fun, but we gotta start getting down to some intense training with those mystical powers the Apprentices bestowed upon us."

"What for?" Raph asked, "I mean it's not like there's anything here we have to face."

Suddenly the bonfire flames started turning blue which scared the group until they saw Splinter appear in the flames, "Master Splinter!" the group gasped.

"Father?" Karai asked.

"Greetings, my children and friends." Splinter greeted them.

"Whoo, this is freaky deaky." Bebop told Rocksteady.

"Sensei, why're you here?" Leo inquired.

"I have come to warn you of a great evil that is soon to descend upon the land." the deceased rat explained.

"A great evil?" Casey asked.

"Who sensei?" April inquired.

"A monster you all know too well. Kavaxas!"

"Kavaxas?!" the ninjas gasped.

"But how?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"Are you sure, sensei?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I feel his presence will make itself known soon. Which is why you must prepare yourselves for I fear this time he will not be so easily defeated."

"But who could be bringing hothead back?" Mikey asked.

"And how?" Shini wondered.

"Something far greater than anyone could imagine. I must go now, but I wish you all the best of luck." Splinter said, as he vanished and the fire returned to normal.

"Goodbye, father." Leo bid him a farewell.

"Is what he saying true?" Karai asked, "Is Kavaxas really coming back?"

"I sure hope not." Rocksteady trembled.

"Um, question," Wallflower began, "Who is Kavaxas?"

"Yes. I wish to know myself." Trixie agreed.

Leo decided to explain, "Kavaxas is the lord of demodragons and ruler of the netherworld. Tiger Claw summoned him in hopes of bringing back the Shredder. But Kavaxas was actually playing Tiger Claw behind his back as a means for himself to take over our world."

"Yeah. We high tailed it out of there when things got too serious." Bebop said, as Rocksteady nodded.

"He had ghosts overrunning all of new York." Casey explained.

"But I managed to fix the seal that controlled him and forced him back to the netherworld." Mikey boasted.

"Afterward we smashed the seal to dust and spread it across the ocean." Donnie put in.

"But without the seal who could be summoning him?" Fugitoid inquired.

"No idea. But now we know more than ever we have to be prepared." Leo said seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the warehouse shrine built in Kavaxas' honor, the five teenagers from the beach, "We learned much about our enemies from our match with them." Inferno began.

"Yes. They are formidable opponents, but we are tougher still." Gale added.

"It is now time we summoned forth the master." Seismic said, as the teens suddenly changed into humanoid figures wearing armor and carried trident weapons.

Each of the five gave off an aura of a specific element, like fire, wind, water, metal, and earth. The Fire one spoke, "Agreed. The master has been trapped for far too long. Water, Earth, Metal, and Wind, let us begin."

"Yes, Fire." they agreed.

They gathered around a pentagram on the floor and began the ceremony. When the Pentagram began glowing, the mystics began chanting.

 _Navasa,_

 _Zaan,_

 _Kanda,_

 _Athrovaxa,_

 _Noruto,_

 _Zavasay_

A geyser of fire shot out from the center of the symbol, as the five creatures finished the chant, " _Mavakaaa sekulaa nadavaaaa_. Kavaxas!" The flames intensified followed by an explosion which knocked the five off their feet.

They looked up and saw standing in the symbol was the demodragon himself. Kavaxas yawned before cracking his neck. He looked around seeing the five creatures, as Fire spoke, "Welcome back to the land of the humans, Master Kavaxas." Kavaxas laughed knowing he was right where he wanted to be.

 **(Ooh, this is intense my friends. Kavaxas has returned thanks to his five servants. They're based off the Five Mystics in the 2003 Turtles series featured in the Lost Episodes Arc.)**


	18. The Elemental Mystics

**(And here's the first part of the last arc of this fic.)**

At the warehouse lair, the five elemental creatures watched as their master Kavaxas cracked his neck a few times, before looking upon them.

"Master." the five bowed their heads to him.

Kavaxas spoke, "Welcome, my Mystic servants. Eons it has been, and yet you all stand before me like it was yesterday," the five smiled at how pleased their master was, as the demodragon paced around, "I confess myself... Disappointed. How long it took you all to summon me back!" he growled while spitting up fire.

The five backed away in fright, as Fire spoke, "Our sincerest apologies, Master. But first we had to find each other first."

"You recall we all were separated and sealed away by the great ones who banished you to the netherworld." Water explained

"It took us millenia for each of us to find a way to escape our own seals and to find each other." Metal added.

"As soon as we found each other we got to work straight away to prepare the ritual to summon you." Earth put in.

"But we learned you had returned to the human realm many months ago." Wind finished.

Kavaxas snorted, "Yes. I was cursed to obey a foolish tiger mortal into serving him. But I was formulating my plan to break free from the seal of the ancients and obtain my liberation. And I succeeded, until I was thwarted by turtle men!" he spat up more fire.

"We had heard of these ninja turtles, Master." Water said.

"We've seen them in action." Earth added.

"They are formidable fighters." Fire noted.

"With equally formidable allies." Wind said.

"Enough!" Kavaxas shouted, "I do not need to be reminded of what a pestilence those filthy mutants are!"

"Our apologies, master," Fire began, "But I thought we should let you know the turtles are here in this town."

"They what?" Kavaxas flew up close to Fire.

"It's true, Master. The turtles and their human allies you fought are here in town. And they're with other humans. Humans that contain magic powers as well." Fire continued.

"Mortals with magic?" Kavaxas asked in confusion, "How is this possible?"

"It's true, and the turtles have gained access to magic as well." Water explained, as the five used their magic to project a clip show of the Rainbooms and turtles using their magic to defeat Demon Wallflower Blush.

Kavaxas had an agape jaw as he watched and studied the scene that was being played for him, "It can't be! It's impossible!"

"What is it, Master?" Wind asked.

"There's only one place I can think of where that magic could've originated from... Equestria." Kavaxas squinted his eyes.

The Five Mystics were surprised, "Equestria, Master?" Metal asked.

"Yes. Equestrian Magic apparently now flows through them," Kavaxas explained, "But it matters not. I will have my revenge on those turtles, and then I will not only assimilate their souls, but their Equestrian Magic as well. And without the Seal of the Ancients, I am not bound by anybody's will."

"We should begin straight away, Master." Fire suggested.

"Agreed," Kavaxas confirmed, as he flew up through a skylight in the warehouse and looked out into the distance, "Soon this pitiful world will soon belong to me once again!" he laughed.

Meanwhile at each of the Rainbooms homes, their necklaces shimmered on and off in a warning fashion. But the girls were far too asleep to even notice.

* * *

The next day, the Rainbooms, the ninjas, Fugitoid, Bebop, and Rocksteady met up at an old run down community center's gymnasium. The Turtles looked around, as Raph spoke to the Rainbooms, "So why're we here again?"

Sunset answered, "To help train you guys in your Equestrian Magic powers."

"What do we need the training for?" Mikey asked, "You saw how well we did against Stonewall Bloomer."

The group looked at Mikey in confusion, "Who?" Rainbow asked.

"Stonewall Bloomer; Wallflower Blush's demon self." Mikey explained.

"You named her demon form?" Leo asked rhetorically.

"Well, yeah. For future reference, bro."

Twilight rolled her eyes and spoke, "Anyway, you may have defeated Wallflower when she was corrupted, but you won by sheer luck. Against Kavaxas you might not be so lucky."

Donnie nodded, "Twilight does have a point. If we can truly learn to master this magic we have we won't need to use the Spectro Blasters on Kavaxas."

"Agreed," Leo replied, "All right, ninjas. Let's get to training."

So the Rainbooms set things up in the center to look like a training dojo. Leo went up first while wearing his medallion, "Concentrate." Leo began concentrating on the magic within him and blue magical markings appeared on his body like before. Soon Leo stood in his armor form while carrying his mystical powered swords. He went and attacked several training dummies, before swiping his two swords together creating two wind scythe slashes that cut two dummies in half.

"Wind, check," Leo began as he concentrated on his second element being water. As he concentrated a magical water aura surrounded him. The magical water slithered around his body like a serpent, before he sent his arms forward launching the water in the same direction. The blast of water nailed a bulls eye target on a dummy, "Water, check!"

"Great job, Leo. You managed to get both your elements down." Twilight congratulated him.

"Thanks, Twilight."

"Alright, Leo, step aside," Raph went passed him, "My turn now," Raph began concentrating as the red markings appeared on his body and his own armor appeared on him. He held his extra pronged sais and stood ready, "Time to turn up the heat."

"With your anger that shouldn't be a problem." Mikey joked to the group.

Raph spun around and growled at Mikey, while his fiery aura appeared, "Watch it, Mikey!" Mikey backed away in fright, as Fugitoid spoke.

"Calm yourself, Raphael. Your fire is reacting to your anger, but you must keep it in control or you'll start a wildfire indoors."

"Good thing the sprinklers on the ceiling have been disabled when they closed this place down." Sunset said.

Raphael calmed himself, as his fiery aura toned down, "Ok. Now I'm ready," he attacked several training dummies using his stronger sais, and plowed through some causing the dummies to catch fire and burn up, "Yeah! Who's the turtle? I am!" he boasted.

Donnie went next and activated his armor. Using his Bo/Spear was able to cut down several more dummies, before releasing blasts of electricity at a few targets nailing the bulls eye, before using his mountain strength the break the targets to pieces, "Man, I'm good!" he cheered.

"All right, D!" Rainbow cheered.

"Way to go, Donnie!" April cheered.

"Turtles are looking funky fresh." Rocksteady admitted.

"For real." Bebop agreed.

"All right, bros. Master Mikey's up now," Mikey began, as he activated his armor, "Booyaksha!" he struck some dummies with his weapon, before using them to unleash seismic earth waves to shake up some bleachers and the targets, "This about wraps it up!" he concentrated again, as vines emerged from the floorboards and wrapped around some dummies tighter and tighter until the seams of their stitching ripped., "Ha! Wrap. See what I did there? Vine Wrap."

"We get it." his brothers said dryly.

"Alright, guys, you've got your elements down. But now you need to learn how to use them against opponents that can fight back." Twilight explained.

"Should we spar against each other?" Donnie asked.

"You could, only if Raph doesn't get carried away." Rarity squinted at the hothead.

"Why am I being singled out?" Raph argued.

"Because you have knack for turning simple spars into all out war." Pinkie explained while smiling.

"She's got you there, Raph." Casey admitted.

"Well, what else can we fight?" Raph asked, "I mean, could any of you guys handle fighting us with this kind of magic?"

"We could try." Karai admitted.

"I don't think so, Karai," Applejack replied, "I think it's best if we spar against the turtles. We got magic too. So it should be fair play."

"Agreed." Twilight confirmed.

They were about to start, until the door to the center's gymnasium opened. Everyone looked and saw Inferno Blaze and his crew walking in wearing cloaks, "Oh, sorry. We didn't know anyone was here." Inferno began.

"Inferno Blaze?" Leo asked.

"What're you guys doing here?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"And why're you wearing matching cloaks?" April wondered.

"Actually we were looking for you guys." Gale answered.

"Really? So how did you know to find us here?" Shini asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess?" Alloy shrugged.

Seismic noticed the armor the turtles were wearing, "What're you four wearing?"

"Uh, cosplay!" Mikey answered.

The other three glared at him, "Cosplay, really?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"First thing I could think of." Mikey whimpered.

"That wouldn't happen to be magic you're using is it?" Waterflower asked.

"Magic?" Donnie asked silly, "Come on! Magic isn't real."

"Oh, but it is real." Alloy replied.

"How would you know?" Bebop asked.

"Because we have it too." Inferno answered, as the five were surrounded by a magical aura and they had revealed their true selves.

The ninjas and humans backed away in shock, as Mikey screamed in a panic, "What the shell?" Raph gasped.

"Holy cupcake frosting!" Pinkie gasped.

"What is this?" Fluttershy shook in fright.

"Who are you guys?" Casey asked, as the five approached.

Fire spoke up, "We are the Elemental Mystics; servants of Master Kavaxas."

"Master Kavaxas?" Leo asked in shock.

"Correct." Water confirmed.

"We were at his side eons ago, until he was banished to the netherworld, and each of us was sealed away elsewhere around this planet." Earth explained.

"When we each escaped our confinement, we sought each other out and vowed to bring our master back to the mortal realm." Wind added.

"Well your master's doing time back in the netherworld, so take that!" Mikey boasted proudly.

"That is where you're wrong, foolish mortal." Metal replied.

"Our master is back, and he's looking forward to seeing you again." Fire said.

"Kavaxas is free?!" Leo gasped.

"Oh, great." Karai sighed.

"And when he's through with all of your your magic will belong to him." Wind declared.

"No chance." Twilight frowned, as everyone readied themselves.

"Attack!" Fire ordered his brethren.

"Ninjas, take 'em down!" Leo ordered, as the two sides were prepared to clash.

 **(The turtles got their training in, and are about to fight the Elemental Mystics. Don't miss next time.)**


	19. Clash of Magic

**(And here's the fight you're all gonna love.)**

And so the clash began with the Ninjas, the Rainbooms, Fugitoid, Bebop, and Rocksteady taking on Kavaxas' servants the Mystics.

Leo drawing his swords attacked the Mystics with a combination of wind and water which soaked the Earth Mystic, but brushed it off, "Good try, mortal, but not good enough." The Earth Mystic answered, as he attacked Leo, only for Mikey to intercept him.

"Then how's this for you?" he used his magic over the earth to repel the physically strong Mystic.

Each Mystic fought using their elemental powers against the others. Fire Mystic was about to torch the Rainbooms with fire, until Rarity used her diamond shield to protect them, "Someone turn down the heat!" Rarity cried, as she started to sweat.

"No prob, girl," Bebop spun and released two shots of glue that stuck onto Fire's hands. Fire looked at his and before using his intense flames to melt the glue right off, "Snap-tizzle!" Bebop gasped.

"Come on, let's take them!" Rainbow ordered, as they helped out.

Pinkie threw exploding sprinkles around the Mystics to distort them, before April and Twilight used their telekinesis and magic to levitate dumbbells and weights at the servants knocking them to the ground.

The Mystics got up, as Water spoke, "You foolish mortals have no idea who you're messing with." she sent a blast of water at them, before they jumped away.

"We've heard that too many times." Sunset noted.

Fugitoid started blasting at Metal who wasn't even feeling a hit, "Remarkable. That creature's metal body must be the strongest alloy not of this world."

"Yeah. It's gotta be stronger than titanium." Donnie added, as he fought along side the professor.

"I don't think this is a time for that kind talk, guys." Applejack replied, as she was dodging Earth.

Earth tried to flatten A.J, until the two met in a grapple, "I'm going to crush you like crumbs." Earth warned her.

"How about I crush you?!" Rocksteady called, as he rammed Earth into the wall.

"Thanks, Rock!" A.J thanked him.

Karai and Shini were maneuvering around to avoid Fire's combustion blasts, until Raph jumped in, "How's this for fire?" he activated his fire element and the two engaged in a literal fiery fist fight.

Karai called to the toughest turtle, "Easy on flames, Raph! You'll burn this whole place to the ground!"

Raph groaned, "I'm such a hot head. Sorry."

Wind was blowing the heroes around with her mastery of wind, as Rainbow was trying to fight it with her speed, "Man, this is faster than a wind tunnel!"

Casey got an idea, "Yo, April, give me a boost!"

April used her powers to sent Casey flying up to Wind, and aimed his taser at her. Upon coming into contact with the taser, Wind screamed from the shocking sensation. As Casey started falling, April caught him with her power and brought him back safely to the ground.

Mikey saw some dodge balls rolling on the floor, "Anybody up for Dodgeball?" he began pummeling the mystics with the balls.

The servants swatted several balls away, before Fire spoke, "Enough of this foolishness!" the Mystics started using their powers together to overcome their enemies.

"We got to do something." Leo told his comrades.

"But what?" Fugitoid asked.

Suddenly the turtles medallions started glowing, "Hey, what's going on?" Raph asked.

"I don't know." Donnie replied, as a beam of light shot out from their medallions and appearing above them were four green dragons each wearing colored armor matching the turtles respective colors.

"Whoa!" Casey gasped.

"What the what?" Bebop asked in shock.

"Impossible!" Earth gasped.

The four dragon spirits roared at the Mystics before flying right at them, and sent the bad guys crashing out the door and into the parking lot, "They got them!" Rainbow called, as they ran outside seeing the Mystics get up.

"You've won this round, but we'll be back." Fire promised, as the Mystics vanished.

"They're gone." Fluttershy said.

"For now at least." Sunset replied.

Pinkie turned to the turtles who powered down their armor forms, "You guys were super!"

"But what was with that last trick in the end?" Shini wondered.

"No clue, but maybe it's some other part of our magic." Donnie theorized..

"They were dragons, and yet they looked like you guys." Spike noted.

"I should put in a word to Princess Twilight about this." Sunset said.

"Agreed. Until then we better rest up, " Leo suggested, "I got a feeling the next time we see those guys, they'll be bringing their master with them." he looked out into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mystics hideout, green flames could be seen burning from the windows. Inside the building, Kavaxas was breathing his fire around while roaring in anger before landing on the ground and confronted his servants who looked frightened, "You imbeciles! You losers! You idiots! You couldn't even stop a bunch of mortals?!"

"We know there is no excuse for our failure, Master." Wind answered.

"But their Equestrian Magic was not something to take lightly." Fire added.

"Enough!" Kavaxas shouted, before calming down, "The turtles and their mortal allies must be dealt with. And next time, I will personally see to it they breathe their last breaths." he snickered.

* * *

Later on at Applejack's garage, the team was recuperating from their fight, "Ok, let's backtrack this," Donnie began, "Kavaxas has five servants who specialize in a certain element much like our magic does." he told his brothers.

"Only they're twice as dangerous." Leo noted.

"And merciless." Raph put in.

"So how can we stop them?" Mikey asked, while playing with Ice Cream Kitty.

"Well, you guys have the magic to match them by power." Twilight noted.

"But we need a different strategy." April added.

"Let's look at the basics," Donnie pulled up a board with the five mystics symbols drawn on it, "Our enemies specialize in the elements of fire, wind, water, earth, and metal. We also possess those elements, but it's not enough."

Twilight studied the symbols before gasping, "I know what to do!"

"You do?" Fugitoid asked.

Twilight went to the board and spoke, "Don't you see each of these elements is a part of nature and such. And each element has a strength and weakness to one or the other."

"Such as?" Rocksteady asked.

"Well, take fire for example. What is fire weak against?"

"Ooh, I know, I know!" Mikey began.

"Mikey, don't even try." Raph warned him.

"What I might know it."

"Then what is it?"

"Um... Ok I got nothing." he gave up, much to Raph's annoyance.

"It's water." Leo answered.

"Exactly," Twilight confirmed, "Fire is weak against water. Each of these elements are strong or weak against one another. Like Metal is weak against fire."

"Because too much heat can melt it." Fugitoid noted.

Twilight nodded, "Water can be swallowed up by earth," she pointed to the earth symbol, "And earth can be scattered by powerful wind."

"And wind can be calmed by a more powerful force." Donnie gasped.

"It'll work." Twilight confirmed.

Rainbow looked to Applejack and Mikey, "Did any of you get all that? they shook their heads, "Good then it's not just me."

Sunset saw her journal glowing and checked it, "It's from Princess Twilight. She may have an answer to those dragon spirits."

"What does it say?" Leo asked.

"She says she read up more on the apprentices of Clover the Clever and says each of them managed to manifest their magic in the form of a spiritual totem. A guardian you might say. When you just pooled your magic together your spiritual guardians emerged in the form of dragons."

"That sounds wicked." Casey said with excitement.

"It's incredible." Karai added.

"Is that even possible?" Bebop asked.

"Apparently so." Twilight replied.

"Ok, so we have the power and a strategy to take out the Mystics, but what about hothead?" Raph asked.

"Raph's right," Leo confirmed, "Kavaxas is the strongest enemy we've ever faced. More than the Super Shredder."

"And we didn't even destroy him. We just banished him back to the netherworld." Karai put in.

"Can't you do it again?" Rocksteady asked.

"No dice," Donnie replied, "We smashed the seal used to bind him to dust and spread it over the ocean. So we can't force him to open a portal and go back."

"But that was because we didn't stand a chance at him on a mystical level, but now we do." Mikey noted.

"Is it even possible to destroy a demodragon?" Pinkie asked.

"Only one way to find out." Leo answered, until they heard explosions outside.

They ran out of the garage and saw dark clouds forming over the school, "Looks like we'll be finding out sooner than we think." Fugitoid said.

"Let's move!" Leo called, as they ran for the school.

* * *

Over at CHS, Kavaxas was flying around the school breathing fire while scaring the students and faculty who were taking cover, "Yes, mortals! Cower in fear of me!" he laughed.

The Mystics appeared, "Master," Fire began, "No sign of the Turtles or any of their allies."

"What if they don't come?" Water asked.

"Do not be foolish. Of course they will come!" Kavaxas replied, before looking into the distance, and saw his enemies approaching, "Right on time." he smirked.

The heroes arrived and saw the Mystics with Kavaxas in between them, "Oh, snap. We walked right into demon central." Bebop shook.

The Rainbooms looked up at the demodragon who smirked, "Is that him?" Rarity asked the turtles.

"Yeah. That's him all right." Donnie confirmed.

Kavaxas touched down and spoke, "Greetings, Rainbooms, is it? I am Kavaxas; lord of the demodragons, master of the underworld, and ruler of this one!"

"Not very modest, are ya?" Applejack asked.

"You shouldn't have come back, Kavaxas, because we're gonna send you back to the netherworld." Leo warned him.

"Not this time, mutant. Because this time I am bound to nobody, and am free to do what I please," He summoned his staff, "I have learned from my servants you are all in possession of a very powerful magic not of this realm. Equestrian Magic."

Sunset gasped, "You know about Equestrian Magic?"

"Of course, child. I myself was once a resident of that land, until I was banished to the netherworld courtesy of that arrogant fool with the beard and his comrades."

"Starswirl." The turtles gasped.

"Yes. And since that day many from both Equestria and this realm have sought to summon me to use my power all ending in failure." the demodragon explained.

"Well, you're about to fail again." Raph warned him.

"We shall see." Kavaxas replied.

"All right, guys, power on!" Leo ordered, as he and his brothers activated their magic, while the Rainbooms activated theirs.

"All right, you guys. Time to brawl." Rainbow said eagerly.

"Attack!" Kavaxas ordered.

And so the Mystics followed their master and engaged the ninjas. The group took off with the Rainbooms and rest of their allies went after the Mystics, while the Turtles faced Kavaxas.

Much like with their first fight, the Rainbooms were pitting their Equestrian magic against the Mystics, who in turn were fighting back with their elemental magic, "Remember our strategy." Twilight told the group.

Fire tried to attack with its combustion once again, until Rainbow was running circles around before stopping before Metal, "Right here!"

The Fire Mystic tried to attack her with a blast of fire, only for her to zip away. Metal seeing the attack was going to collide with him dodged before the impact hit him, "Watch it!" he shouted to Fire.

Applejack used her enhanced strength against Earth before throwing him over her shoulder. Pinkie jumped onto him and sprinkled her sprinkles into the crevices in his body, "Enjoy the boom." she jumped off him.

"Boom?" Earth asked, before the sprinkles detonated which caused his right arm to break off.

Water surfed by on a wave, while dodging exploding hockey pucks from Casey, and called to Earth, "Get yourself together already!" Earth grumbled before picking up his arm and reconnected it to its socket.

Wind was trying to blow her enemies back, until Rocksteady stood strong with his mini gun, and Fugitoid was blasting at her as well, "Breezy weather no trouble for Rocksteady!" the mutant laughed. Wind ended up taking some shots but shook it off before regrouping with Fire who once against used combustion on them.

Meanwhile the turtles fought Kavaxas head on using their magic and ninja skills, "When I defeat your turtle warriors your magic will become mine." Kavaxas promised.

"What do you need ours for?" Donnie asked, as he kicked Kavaxas away.

"Yeah seems to me ya got plenty of magic already." Mikey added.

"Equestrian Magic is one of the most powerful forms of magic. Not easily harnessed especially by mere mortals. With it at my command I can truly rule this world with no one to oppose me." Kavaxas started blasting at them with green laser shots from his nails. The turtles were dodging, until Donnie used the power of thunder to blast at Kavaxas.

Raph channeled the element of metal turning his fists metallic and started pummeling the demodragon, "Taste my metal fists! He called.

Mikey jumped above Kavaxas twirling his weapon infused with the element of earth was able to land his own crushing blow, "You just own owned, son!"

As the others fought the Mystics, they knew they had to act now before it got too late. Fire was once against ready to incinerate them with another blast of fire, "Raph!" Fluttershy called.

Raph seeing this went to them and using his own mastery over fire redirected it at Metal who wasn't able to get out of the way in time. The intense magical heat was enough to melt the Metal Mystic into a silver puddle, "Heat melts Metal." Raph smirked.

"What?!" Kavaxas gasped.

Fire growled, and tried to attack Raph who was fighting back with fire too. When Water tried to drown Rainbow Dash she ran in circles to catch her water and redirected it at Fire extinguishing and destroying him, "Water puts out Fire."

Rocksteady was punching Earth before picking him up and threw him into Water. Upon contact Earth's body consumed Water. Rocksteady smirked, "Earth swallows the Water, da?"

"This can't be happening!" Kavaxas cried.

Earth tried attacking the group, until Karai shifted into snake form and started distracting the servant, until Leo harnessed the power of wind into his swords, "Wind scatters Earth!" he unleashed the cutting wind blades that broke Earth to pieces.

Wind looked and saw she was the only Mystic left, as the Rainbooms stood together, "And now, we shall quell the Wind!" Twilight declared, as the Rainbooms released a blast of magic onto Wind destroying her.

"Your servants are finished, Kavaxas." Leo told him.

"Now it's just you." Sunset added.

Kavaxas growled, "I will not be defiled!" he started blasting green flames all around, as the mutant turtles and Rainbooms engaged him.

Rarity used her magic to shield everyone, as the turtles fought Kavaxas using all they had. But the more Kavaxas kept getting overpowered the angrier he got, until he shouted, "No! I will not be defeated by mortals again!" his body started glowing and he started getting bigger and bigger before standing as a big red quadruped dragon compared to his bipedal stature.

The students and faculty were more frightened than ever, but the ninjas were not going to let anything happen to them, "Brothers, we fight together!" Leo declared, as they armed themselves and tried striking at Dragon Kavaxas, but the dragon swatted them with his claw knocking them to the ground.

"Guys!" Twilight called.

"Get up!" Fugitoid called to them.

The brothers got up, and Kavaxas breathed fire on them making it look like they were going to roasted, "No!" Fluttershy and April cried.

"Oh, my gosh!" Casey gasped.

"Leo!" Twilight cried.

Suddenly the flames died down to reveal the turtles were shielded by magic emanating from their medallions. The brothers levitated upward and in a flash of light had assumed the form of their dragon spirits who roared.

The four dragons engaged the red one with fire blasts, bites, and tackles, as their friends watched, "Look at 'em go!" Rainbow cheered.

"Now that's a brawl." Applejack said with a smile.

The four dragon brothers flew above Kavaxas and each sent a magical blast from their mouths in their respective colors that nailed Dragon Kavaxas causing him to lose energy and reverted to his normal form.

"He's losing his power." Fugitoid noted.

"That's good, right?" Bebop asked.

"You bet it is." Sunset confirmed.

The four brothers returned to their turtle forms, when suddenly their medallions each shot a beam of light that combined and took the form of who else but Human Hamato Yoshi surrounded by a glowing magical aura, and armed with a magical sword. The turtles smiled at their father who smiled back before turning to Kavaxas with a scowl.

Kavaxas picked himself up while looking weak, and spoke to the spirit of Hamato Yoshi, "I don't know who you are, but I will fight you till my very last breath!"

Hamato Yoshi aimed his sword at the demodragon, while his sons aimed their magical powered weapons as well, "Demon, this is your last breath!" Hamato Yoshi declared, as he and his sons charged forward and each delivered a slash at Kavaxas with Yoshi first, then followed up by Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey who shouted, "Booyakasha!"

Kavaxas screamed in pain as lights started shooting out of his body from all around, until he exploded into nothingness. When Kavaxas was destroyed the dark clouds he had looming over CHS disappeared and the sky was clear again signaling their victory.

 **(And the battle is done, Kavaxas is no more. Hope you enjoyed it. The turtles dragons forms as I'm sure you guessed were inspired by the dragon forms they took in the 2003 series during the Lost Episodes Arc. Don't miss the final chapter.)**


	20. Celebration Party

**(And welcome to this fanfic's finale. Hope you all enjoy it.)**

After the defeat of Kavaxas, the turtles and all their friends gathered around, as the astral form of Hamato Yoshi smiled at them.

"Father." Karai gasped.

"How is this possible?" Twilight asked.

"I am always in the hearts of those close to me. When my sons fought Kavaxas I was always on their minds guiding them. And the magic inside them allowed me to come forth in this form."

"You really were the looker as a human," Pinkie noted, before realizing it came out wrong, "I mean, not that you weren't a looker when you were a rat! Wait did that sound weird?" the group laughed, as Yoshi held a hand up.

"It's quite all right, Pinkie Pie. I am just glad I was able to return to aid my sons in defeating a great danger to this world. And I am proud of all of you for doing your part."

"As am I." came a female voice, as everyone looked and saw another figure appear at Yoshi's side. It was a woman that the turtles knew all too well.

"I don't believe it." Donnie gasped.

"Tang Shen?" Leo asked in surprise.

"That's really Tang Shen?" Fugitoid asked.

Sunset nodded remembering all the times she and the group saw her picture in the dojo, "Yes. Master Splinter's wife, and Karai's mother."

Speaking of which, Karai was lost for words at the sight of the woman who she never even had a chance to get to know, "Mom?"

Tang Shen looked at her and smiled, "Miwa, my child."

"Mom!" Karai cried, as she ran into her mothers arms and embraced her while crying, "It's really you."

"Yes, Miwa. It is me." Tang Shen held her daughter close.

"I always wondered what it would be like to meet you," Karai began, "I-I wondered what the first thing I would say to you would be. But all I can say is... I'm sorry."

"Miwa?"

"I'm so sorry, mother. Oroku Saki raised me into thinking father was my enemy and that he killed you. He turned me into someone I never should've become. I'm sorry." Karai shed some tears.

Tang Shen lifted her daughter's chin up to face her, "Miwa, you have nothing to be ashamed over. What Saki did to you is all in the past. What matters now is you know the truth and have come to the side you were always meant to be a part of. And here you stand with family and friends who care about you, just as your father and I have."

Karai looked at her family and friends before smiling, "Yeah. I am lucky to have every one of them in my life. And I wouldn't trade them in for anything. I just hope you don't mind me keeping the name Shredder gave me."

"I can accept that. Karai is what everyone here has recognized you as." Tang Shen accepted.

"But remember, you will always be Miwa to us." Yoshi told her.

"Always." Karai agreed.

"Goodbye everyone. We love you all." Yoshi said, as he and Tang Shen returned to the afterlife.

"So long, Master Splinter." Rainbow said.

"I can't believe we really just did that." Applejack said in disbelief.

"We actually defeated Kavaxas and the Mystics!" Shini cheered.

"We're so awesome!" Mikey cheered.

The team heard cheers and applauding, and saw everyone from CHS coming over and congratulating them, "Man being a hero is so cool." Casey said.

"Well, it's what we do." April reminded him.

"Hey, what say we party it up?" Rocksteady suggested.

"Indubitably." Fugitoid agreed.

"Let's get it started!" Pinkie cheered.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was gathered in the gymnasium that was already decorated for their celebration. Several were out dancing, or by the snack bar chowing down on treats. Bebop was currently on the dance floor swinging it with Wallflower, "Dang, Wallflower, you're good on your feet."

"Thanks. I kinda practice dancing when I'm not gardening." Wallflower explained while blushing.

Rocksteady was dancing it out, while unintentionally shaking the place due to his stomps, Rarity ended up almost falling over had she not clutched onto a bleacher, "Could you be a little less shaky?" she asked.

"What? Is how I roll." Rocksteady boasted.

Raph and Casey were as always showing off at the same time Applejack and Rainbow Dash were trying to out dance each other. Fluttershy was by a table petting both Chompy and Ice Cream Kitty.

Over by the snack bar, Sunset, Leo, Twilight, April, Donnie, and Fugitoid were talking, "I still can't believe we were actually able to destroy Kavaxas." Leo told them.

"I know. I guess even those who're immortal aren't as immortal as they claim to be." April noted.

"Imagine if the people from the far past could've predicted the lord of the demodragons would be defeated by four mutant turtles and others who control magic they never even knew about?" Sunset joked.

"They'd think they lost their minds." Fugitoid joked and they laughed.

Donnie was looking at a device while checking readings, "What're you working on, Donnie?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was getting some data on the portal to Equestria at the front of the school. And am trying to re-tweak my own portal ray that my counterpart created so that we'll be able to travel to not only from New York to here, but to Equestria as well."

"You can do that?" April asked.

"Well, after Twilight brought us to Equestria during the whole Pony of Shadows and Pillars situation, we should be ready on our end should we need additional help as well." Donnie replied.

"Good call." Leo agreed.

Mikey jumped in with Pinkie Pie and Shini, "Come on, you guys. Dance floor's open and it's a free for all!" Mikey cheered.

"Come on!" Pinkie cheered, as she and Shini helped Mikey drag the rest of them to the dance floor to party.

Karai who had been sticking it out in the back smiled at how much fun everyone was having and still thinking about her parents, "Mom, dad. I will continue to look after my friends and family no matter what. I love you both." she raced out to join her friends in dancing the night away.

 **(And there you have it. Forgotten Friendship has come to a close. Be on the look out for the next Equestria Ninja series I put up. Until then, catch you all later.)**


End file.
